Venin Abyss
by isfanastyandlovereal
Summary: My life seem so simple yet it wasn't tomorrow was her birthday and I couldn't get her anything and I kept dreamiing of Adrien..it has been so many years since I last even thought of him.. why now? HEY I WANTED TO DO THIS FOR A VERY LONG TIME! I don't own Venin Abyss The Owner Sheri does! Enjoy :) and it is from my point if view :) btw.. don't read if you can't handle the content...
1. Chapter 1

Venin Abyss Fanfiction :) I hope you guys enjoy it.

I burst awake.  
"What was that? Probably a nightmare..." I said panting. I found myself in Pacific City in the beach house, were we stayed at for my dad's 41 birthday. I was eighteen. I pulled on hoodie and left a note saying I'm gonna take a walk on beach. I took some kicks in the sand. Watching it fly everywhere.  
'why was Adrien there? It was just a dream...' I thought.

Later we went to a rope bridge. I was on it with Riley.  
"Hey tomorrows...your birthday..."  
"No...I totally forgot my own birthday.." she said sarcastically laughing.I heard some snapping. The plank from under me snapped.  
"AHHHH! RILEY!" I caught onto a rope. She reached out to grab my hand.  
"Don't let go! I'm gonna get some help okay?" she yelled.  
She dashed off screaming for help. The I heard something else snapping. As soon as I knew it the rope snapped.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Riley screamed.

I woke in the forest bleeding. I could barley see a face. I saw a familiar and fangs. I heard a hiss and a pain went into my whole body. I began choking. I felt so much pain. I screamed but my mouth was covered by a hand.

I awoke again on the couch at the beach house in pain. Dad and his girl friend left a note on the fridge.  
'Be back soon...~ Dad and Destiny'  
Then I found a couple of more notes explaining were everyone was. I felt a strong pain. I went down stairs. I looked in the mirror with white hair and red eyes. I saw Adrien in the back round. He came up to me gabbing my chin. He was shirtless. It can't be.  
"Hello..." He said grinning showing his teeth.  
"Wait-" I felt fangs come in. No this can't be... I can't be a vampire...

Hey guys what do you think? Please let me know what you think and I'll be working on chapter two it should be out soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I burst awake for the third time.  
"God I got to stop having so many dreams with Adrien in them..." I said. I took a stroll on the beach. Again. I face palmed myself today was Riley's birthday and I didn't get her a present. I pulled up my sparkly hoodie. I felt fangs in my mouth.

"It wasn't a dream..." I said panting. I walked onto the beach. I saw Adrien. "How am I doing Adrien?" I said.  
"Good but i don't want you to do good..." he said grabbing my chin.  
My eyes got big. He suppose to be a figure of my imagination.

"How are you suppose to be Alive?.." I said with my voice shaky.  
"Sheri she is the creator and is Adaze from the story but kyle and the clan aren't here..." he said smiling.  
"You're suppose to be in Massachusetts..." I said.  
"I was born in Oregon when I was little...and I felt something wrong was gonna happen on that bridge and I saved your life..." he said pulling me closer.  
"Did you bring the house with you?" I asked.  
"Yes..." He said.  
"Wait doesn't that mean Sheri is here? Along with Cade, Latimir, and Coran?" I asked.  
"Yes.." His lips were an inch away from mine.

My best friend Riley came up.  
"Too close!" she said pulling me away.

I almost fell backwards until Adrien grabbed my arm. pulling me to my feet. I was blushing.  
"Crap Riley I forgot your present..."  
"Don't worry about..." she said.

Adrien smiled. He pulled me close.  
"Latimir,Ad-Sheri,Cade, Coran and I have got it covered..."  
"Oh..."" I said.

***  
We walked over to the beach house and Sheri and the gang joined in.

"Hey guys what if my dad and his girl friend..." I said.  
"No...they weren't..." Latimir said.

We walk to the basement door. I open the door and there were presents in a pill. My eye went big there were six presents. At different sizes.

Riley opened them all.  
"Thanks guys..." I said. "You didn't have to do that..."  
"you're a part of the family..." Latimir said smiling.

Riley smiled.  
"Thank you guys..."

**  
I heard the up stairs door close. Shiz. Dad is home along with Destiny. Destiny came down stairs.  
"Happy birthday Riley...where did you get your presents and who are these people?" Destiny asked.  
I stepped forwards. I was nervous. My hair is white and I have red eyes. My fangs faded. thank god.

"Some...uh..this is our history Teacher Latimir...and his family..." I said gulping. I hope to god only Latimir and Sheri speak.  
"Yes...I am enchanted with your presence..." Latimir said bowing then kissing destiny's hand.  
"you look familiar.." Destiny said.  
"From where? I am a simple history teacher who is visiting is other part of his family and Riley is one of my favorite students..." he said.  
"Uh huh..." Destiny took a good look at me.  
"Michelle Jean! Why is your hair white!" She yelled.  
I ran out of there and into my room Adrien followed. He locked the door.

"Michelle Jean! Open this door right now!" Destiny screamed.  
"I dyed my hair to be different okay!" I screamed lying. I felt my heart sink.  
"What about your eyes!" She screamed.  
"Contacts!" I yelled back. Adrien grabbed me and pinned me to on of the bottom bunk beds. He was on top of me. I hissed at him quietly. He put a finger to my mouth.

************************************************************************************************************************************  
Dunt dun duh! what will happen next! please write a review if you want another chapter the more reviews the sooner the chapter comes in :)


	3. Chapter 3

(In this fanfiction they can go out in the sunlight but not for very long... the longest they could is probably for four hours straight. If there are out longer then that they will get burnt. Also there are allowed to eat a little food.)

"If you stay quiet she'll leave..." He said still on top of me. he removed his finger.  
"Why are you on top of me?" I whispered quietly.  
"Cause I have been watching you for a while now..." He said.  
"Just like Latimir..." I mumbled.

His lips were an inch away from mine. I could hear his breathing. His Eyes are the most perfect red like mine. His hair as red as blood. Probably even darker. He was so pale. his snake bites were amazing the almost touched me. He leaned in to kiss me. But Riley came in through the window.  
Riley cleared her throat loudly.  
"Adrien...off..." she said. Adrien hissed but did what he was told. "Mom is pissed... better unlock the door..."  
I got up. Adrien went over to Riley.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Adrien whispered loudly.  
"Adrien...stop she's not worth it..." I said. I unlocked the door and there was Latimir soothing Sheri. Cade and Coran were wrestling in the backyard. I sighed as the sun was going to be setting in a hour. I became dizzy. falling onto the floor. Adrien caught me.  
"still getting use to the new senses..." I said standing back up. this was a little weird being able to see very well, hearing very well, and smelling very well... I haven't gotten to taste anything yet.

I went up stairs to dad and destiny Adrien followed. I stopped in the middle of the stairs to turn around to Adrien.  
"Don't say a word got it?" I said with my fangs fading.  
Adrien nodded.  
"Keep control as well.." I said before turning to go back up the stairs. I got to the top of the stairs. I walked into the kitchen. I put my hand over my mouth I could smell there blood. I was horrifying. I smelt so good but I knew I had to control myself.

"Hey Dad..." I said.  
"Michelle Jean why did you dye your hair nearly white?" he asked with a little raised voice.  
"I'm eighteen Dad...I paid for it myself as well..." I said lying. It killed me to lie.  
"did you get colored contacts for your eyes too? to complete the look?" He said.  
"yes.."  
"For god's shake you look like a vampire!" he yelled.  
"I am..." I mumbled so quiet only a vampire could hear. I'm sorry Dad...I wanted to be different from other people..." I said.

My Dad came over and hugged me.  
"No matter what you don't need to be different and if you are I will always love you..." He said.  
I began crying, I am a monster.  
Dad looked over at Adrien.  
"Who is this?" He asked.  
"I'm her Boy friend.. Adrien.." he said.  
I gasped quietly. Crap.  
"Michelle how long have you been dating?" dad asked.  
"one week..." He said.  
"Michelle why didn't you tell...me?" dad said.

*****************************************************************************  
and this is the second chapter I have posted today ^-^ enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

I could not believe this. Adrien my boy friend. He must have been watching me for two weeks. Cause if we were boy friend and girl friend we have only been dating for a little while. the bad part about this is Adrien lives on the coast and now when ever I want to see any of my friends I have to wear contacts. I can't do anything about my hair or it will just go white again. I know that for a fact. I...just wish...oh no if Latimir is alive. That means so is Evadin. Shiz. I began to shed tears but they were not tears it was blood. I let go of my dad and ran like a normal human into the down stairs bathroom and locked myself in there. I pulled out my phone and found four new contacts. Adrien,Latimir, Cade,and Coren. I scrolled down to Riley and texted her to bring me some new clothes. She texted me back saying someone else has already got that covered. I opened my door and grabbed the clothes as fast as I could so Adrien wouldn't get in. I got the bath running with warm water. I got undressed. I got into the steamy water and played some music from my phone. I closed my eyes. I had some bubbles at my eye level. I still had blood running down my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see Evadin. My eyes widened. I got out of the bath tub and dried myself so fast it was inhuman. Then again I am inhuman. I pulled on my clothes. When I was done I got pinned to the door.

"Who are you?" Evadin asked.  
I gulped. I pulled out my cell phone. I went to my contacts and clicked Adrien. I clicked call.  
"Now now I won't hurt you if you simply just tell me who you are.." Evadin said smiling. He grabbed me but the throat and picked me up off the ground and pinned me against the wall. I dropped my cell phone. I slowly reached over to unlock the door. It worked. I kept my eyes shut. If anything I didn't want him to know I was a vampire. He dropped me. I coughed as I landed on the tile floor.

"Hmm looks like you'll be my midnight snack..." Evadin said disappearing.

I coughed and coughed. Latimir came in.

"Michelle you alright?" he asked lifting me up on to my feet.  
"No...Evadin is alive...He just asked who I was and I didn't say a thing...I kept my eyes shut hoping he wouldn't know..." I coughed again.

Adrien came down stairs in a flash. He picked me up holding me like a bride being carried to the car. He carried me to the bedroom Were he set me on one of the bottom bunks. he kissed my forehead. he laid next to me. he stroked my hair.  
"I'm so sorry..." Adrien said.  
"No don't be..." I cuddled up to his chest. He put his arms around me. I loved the fact Adrien was taller than me. the only thing that I hated was keeping secrets from my dad and that I had to have food. I looked at Adrien in the eyes.

"Do you really love me?" I asked.  
"No..I love you more than anything..." he said kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes tightly. I smelt blood. i need food or I will starve. I got up from Adrien.

"I will be right back okay?" I said.

Adrien nodded.

I ran fast to the the nearest river. I found Evadin. Crap. Along with several people from his clan. One of them grabbed me. I closed my eyes.

"Hmm how did you find me?" He said.  
"I didn't I was taking a normal stroll..." I said.  
"Then tell me why you are here..."  
"I usually come when something bad happens..." I said.  
"You smell wonderful..." he grabbed me by the throat. Lifting me into the air. "Too bad you have to die..." he said lowering me down to bite me in the neck.  
I kicked him having him let go of me. I fell into the river. i went down stream towards the Ocean.

***

I found myself on some some sand. I coughed up water. I saw someone running towards me. Then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to Latimir shaking me.

"Michelle wake up..." He said.

I tried to breathe and when I did a ton of water came up. I rolled over gasping for air.  
"Damn Evadin...it was bad enough he had came into my house before...I'm pretty sure..." I cough up more water. "he thinks I'm human...' I said weakly.

Latimir called over Adrien.

"Why didn't you follow her?" He said.  
"I knew that if I interfered with her hunting skills that she might not eat plus I have to beat some people to not hold on to me..." Adrien said. 'Will she live?" Adrien asked.  
"Of course...but she needs blood... and needs to stay awake..." Latimir said.

Adrien nodded picking me up. He carried me a long the beach. I watched the sunset in his arms. Barley awake.

"Hey...why did you...follow me?" I said weakly.  
"Cause i didn't want to leave you..." he replied kissing my head.

I looked over to see the sunsetting.

"This is romantic..." I said put my head closer to his chest.  
"yes it is...hold your breathe.." He said.

I nodded a little weirded out but then again it it's for a good reason. I know it. io held my breathe. As soon as I knew it we were at the top of the sand dune. I looked around. we were the only ones. I smiled. I could have never been happier. He carefully set me down on my feet. I was still in his arms. I hugged Adrien . My life of a fantasy has come true. i watch the sun go down. I pulled out my phone. I texted my dad. Saying I was on the the beach with Adrien. we sat on a blanket as happy as can be. I heard huffing and puffing. I turned around to someone climbing the dune. I see they're wounded. I smelt blood. I covered my mouth. I gulped. On the other hand I knew who is was. It was my brother Marty. I saw Adrien get up. I pulled him down.

"Don't it's my brother...he's wounded...and he's probably looking for me or Nick.." I whispered. My fangs came out. I controlled then forcing them back in. I got up and went over to my brother.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Looking for something to do..." he said with his arm bleeding.  
I held my breathe.  
"You should get your arm healed it seems deep.." I said. I gulped again.

I grabbed my head as I was dizzy. I fell over rolling down the hill. My brother looked back. He grabbed his stick and threw it to the side. He went running down the hill after me. Adrien grabbed the blanket and flew up into the sky. Making sure Marty wasn't looking. He got to the bottom of the hill. I saw glimpses of my brother. my brother got to the bottom of the hill. He stopped me.

"What the hell?! Why did you fall over down the hill?" He yelled.  
"I can't explain..." I said.I smelt the blood it was strong. Marty picked me up and Adrien took over carrying my in his arms. Lifting me off the ground.

"Who the heck are you?" Marty asked.  
"Adrien...her boyfriend..." he said carrying me. He threw the blanket back at Marty.

"Make yourself useful and care this and who are you?" Adrien asked.  
"Marty her brother..." he said. catching the blanket. "How long how you two been together?"  
"A week now..." Adrien said.  
"So ever since We got here? so she met you here?" Marty asked.  
"Yes... will you stop with those questions?" Adrien asked.  
"Sorry...is Dad okay- Michelle why is your hair white?"  
"I dyed it..." I said weakly. I held my breathe. I whispered quietly that only Adrien could hear. "Wrap his arm..."  
Adrien nodded. Adrien set me down and took off his shirt and wrapped Marty's arm quickly. He picked me back up again.

"Why did you-"  
"I wrapped it cause your little sitter told me too..." Adrien said looking away. I cuddled up to Adrien. He was keeping me warm. even though we don't have a temperature and we're so cold. He was warmer than me. I shivered. Adrien took off his jacket and put it on me I was so tired. He carried me back to the beach house. Marty went up stairs to watch television. Adrien told me to put on some new clothes. I got one of my newer out fits on. I put on eye liner. and some makeup. I was going to hunt but I have to look a little bit like a whore a bit. I walked out. Riley looked at me.

"no you are not going out like that..." She said.  
"I have to get myself to have guys to fall in love with me then drink them dry..." I said.  
"I see..." She hugged me. "good luck..."she said.  
"I hate being a vampire but Adrien saved my life..." I said.  
I felt Riley crying.  
"And I would have never seen you again.." Riley cried.


	6. Chapter 6

"I know and I'm so sorry no one especially you have to deal with that I promise I will stay alive.." I said letting go of her. I waved and walked out the door with Adrien. Thank god I wore brown contacts.

The only thing that scared me, is where had my sister been this whole time? I'll figure it out later but please be safe.

We walked down the street. We walked in to the pub. And there was my sister sitting by herself. She came up to me.

"Dad let you dye your hair!" She said then slapped me. Then she went over to Adrien and tried kissing him. Adrien grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"You perv! I have a girlfriend who is your sister!" He hissed loudly.

I walked over to her.  
"And just because he's from Venin Abyss doesn't mean you have the right to kiss him and you have a boyfriend and..." I smelt her breath. She had been drinking. "you have a boy friend-"

All a sudden someone pinned me against the wall. I knew it was Victoria. I saw her fangs. I saw some alcohol and grabbed it and threw it across the building and lit a match setting off the fire alarms. everyone flew out of the building. Victoria threw me out the window. I rolled in in the sand. She jumped out the window.

"Don't you remember me?" Victoria said chuckling. Behind her was burning building. I got up.  
"Of course...the whore who loves Evadin...which likes me..." I said smiling.

Victoria kicked me again but in the jaw. but this time I went farther out. I was about ten feet away from the water coming on to shore. I could see Adrien pulling Tiffany out of the building looking a little annoyed. I looked up seeing Evadin and his clan coming towards me. I got up weakly still no food today. I had blood drip down from the side of my mouth. I licked it.

"Victoria we were best friends...what happened to you?" I asked weakly.  
"Well you left me for Riley..." She said.  
"What are you?" I asked trying to sound clueless. My fangs weren't in my mouth thank god.  
"Well you can thank one of Evadin's clan member's for that... I was food until...he saw what had hurt me...I just became a vampire a week ago and I'm starving...I think I might have your friend Riley..." she said smiling.

Two guys grabbed me by my arms. They shoved my shins back, bringing to my knees. I looked up to seeing Evadin.

"Well done Victoria..." he said. he walked towards me. blood dripped out the sides of my mouth. I had bit my tongue earlier when she kicked me. It would heal soon I could tell. Evadin came up to me. he grabbed my chin and licked the sides of my mouth. I shivered as he did. He looked at me in the eyes.

"Oh so thoughs are the eyes you were trying to hide from me?" he said grinning.  
"Yes... I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see your ugly face..." I said grinning.

Evadin kicked me in the stomach. I groaned as I was still straight up. not on the ground. The boys where still holding me there.

"You little human... so fragile..." he said almost kissing me. I spit in his face. It was bloody spit.  
"Like that? it's blood...which you monsters crave.." I said.  
"How did you know was a vampire?" he asked grinning and titling his head a little.  
"Your fangs..." I said.  
He grabbed me by the throat.  
"I want your blood..." he licked the spit off his face. "It's wonderful..." He said with his fangs showing. "But first a kiss..." He said leaning in.

Victoria stomped up and took me away from Evadin. Then threw me into the ocean. The waves were crashing over me. I was about waist deep. I floated to shore. Evadin picked me up by the throat. I saw Adrien running over with Latimer, Cade, and Coren. Surely Evadin wasn't gonna die tonight but he might die eventually. I choked for air.

"Let her go..." Adrien said separated. Adrien was close. I think he was behind me I couldn't tell. Evadin laughed.

"He he why is this human important to you?" he asked chuckling.  
"I want her blood..." Adrien said.  
"Well so do I but you love her I can tell..." he said smiling.

There's one thing I was enjoying right now. Evadin led me to his weak spot. I kicked him in the groin. I dropped to the ground choking. Evadin groaned as he hit the ground. But he got back up. I choked grabbing my throat. Evadin picked me up by my shirt. his fangs were near my neck. I sighed. Should he know I'm a vampire? too late both Adrien and Evadin both had there there fangs ready to bite into my neck. One on each side. Evadin was starving and Adrien obviously has to play along as if I were human.

"This will be painful for you..." Evadin said to Adrien.  
"Nope..." he said grinning. I turned and kicked. Evadin lightly. to make it only human possible for him. He moved back a little bit. Cade and Coren took him down and threw him towards the water. Adrien picked me up off my feet. I got out of his arms.

"Take me to the beach house now please...Adrien..." I asked quietly.

Adrien nodded picking me up. He ran faster than I have seen. We reached the beach house. I ran into basement door. I opened it to see Riley. I looked around making sure no one was there. I picked her up and carried her to the only room with no windows.

"Do go outside at all at night okay? Not even the back yard... Evadin and his clan are coming to get you don't worry... Evadin and his clan can't stand the sunlight..." i said. I heard a knock on the door  
"Wait here..." I said. I walked up and open the door. It was Morgan.

"Morgan? how did you?-" I looked up seeing his red eyes. I quickly removed my contacts.  
"I'm a vampire don't worry..." I said. "please take a seat..." I said stepping back. I showed him a seat on the coffee table. He started to explain of how he became a vampire.

***********  
(Morgan)

I walked around town. I got a call from one of my friends, saying that he could of swore he saw the Venin Abyss characters. i walked in the streets with my camera. Getting ready to brag to my VA cast and fan club friends I was with the VA characters. I saw Evadin. I didn't think it was smart to scream for him. But I didn't have to he came right towards me with a girl with blood dripping down from his mouth. I started to run. I was going to be his next snack. I was full on sprinting until a girl grabbed me by the arm and threw me on the ground which caused me to go to a blur. I felt the fangs in my neck. No matter what a girl says getting bit by a vampire is sexy. But it sure hell aint. She pulled away before drinking me dry.

"Come on Victoria..." Evadin said.

I had my eyes shut. but what ever blood that was on the cement went back into me. I opened my eyes. I felt fangs. This can't be. I can't no... I pinched myself. Nope. This is real. I had to find the others. the saddest part is my girl friend I would never get to see her again. Until i smelt something familiar. It had been a week now. I haven't had a single human. I turned and there was my girl friend. she came running up to me.

"Morgan!" she screamed as she came closer. I smelt her blood it smelt so good but I couldn't take it.  
"No stay away!" I yelled.  
"No Morgan!" she kept running. But it was too late. she came up to me and I began crying blood. I bit in to her neck. I drank her dry. She gasped as I drank her. She dropped to the ground. I felt so bad. I buried her in a nearby grave yard. I cried blood. I went into a frenzy killing many people. Then I realized this wasn't my fault. It was a girl name Victoria. it was her fault. i kept drink then I stopped. I stopped for a day. then that's when I saw them.

*******************  
(me again)

"Wow so that's what happened?" I asked.  
"Yes... I'm going to kill her..." He replied.  
"It's not official but could you help guard the house for any Vampire's at night?" I asked I reached out my hand.  
"yes...I will do anything to kill Victoria..." He said shaking my hand.

*****************  
yay! a chapter done they keep getting longer and longer :) I hope you enjoy them very much. please write a review I'm not kidding the more that come in the better and "Victoria" and Morgan please pm me or write a review for what you think. I really really really want to know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there, starving. I shut my eyes. I breathed in and out I could hear Riley's heart beat. I walked over to the room I put her in.

"Hey it's just Morgan..."  
"Wait Morgan that you talked to on Facebook and I told you not to talk to him that he could be a creeper Morgan?" Riley asked.  
"Yes... he's a vampire... but what I want you to do is have Cade be your fake boyfriend for while when you go somewhere outside of the house... okay? Like when we go to Panda express tonight..." I replied.  
"Alright... can you eat food?"  
"Yes but not very much..."  
"Alright it's settled..." Riley said getting up.  
"Yep..."

Cade walked in.  
"Wait what did I hear about me?" he asked as he came through the door way.  
"Well your going to pretend Riley is your girlfriend..." I informed.  
"Oh..." he paused taking Riley's hand. "Fine by me..." he said smiling.  
"Alright it-" i gasped. I fell to the ground gasping for air. Adrien shoved Cade out of the way. Cade was a little in shock but he realized what happened. Adrien got down next to me he picked me up a little bit and set my head on his chest.

"Sh... sh..." he put a finger to my mouth. "Cade get Latimer now..." Adrien said quickly looking up at Cade then back to me. Cade nodded and was gone just like a flash of air. Morgan came in.

"Morgan don't eat anyone in this house got it?" I choked.  
"yeah no prob..." He said sighing.

In a flash there was Latimer and Cade.  
"Adrien...what's...on no...we've got to get out here..." he said. He picked me up. Adrien nodded. Latimir turned towards Riley.  
"We'll be back soon... in time to get for her to have Panda express..." Latimer said.

Riley nodded. And in a flash gone. I got up when I knew we reached sand. I looked over and saw two drunk boys. I took a closer look. Both homeless. I gulped.

"Wait here... I want to see what you guys think..." I said.  
Latimer and Adrien nodded. Morgan looked at me. I hissed a him. He grabbed me by the throat.  
"feisty aren't we?" he said grinning pulling me close. his lips were close to my neck. I hissed quietly. "oh I may be I feisty but I aint afraid you.." I whispered to him. Adrien growled getting ready to punch Morgan but Latimer stopped him.  
"wait..." He told Adrien.

I glared at him and hissed again. he dropped me. I hissed.  
"I'll show you how much I could have killed you..." I said. I was completely pissed. I took another look and there was a girl. She looked familiar. very familiar.

I ran faster than the human eye could see. Then I stopped about twenty feet away.

"hey boys could I have a drink or two?" I asked.  
They both looked up and down my body with there eyes.

"Sure.." they said.

I sat in between them. One boy wrapped his arm around my waist. ugh... I hate it when this happens. they want to have... sex with me.. oh dear god but it won't happen. Cause I will have already drank them dry. I looked at the girl.

"Hey could you get me some food?" I asked the girl.  
"Yeah what kind?" she asked.  
"A taco.." I replied. " Do you want one?" I asked her.  
"sure..." she replied getting up.  
I handed her two five dollar bills.  
"here buy yourself one too.." I said smiling.

She took the money and walked off. glad that's over. I stood up trying to get away from them. I also knew who the girl was. It was my best friend Lena. She obviously looking for me. But she couldn't have recognize me.  
The boys pulled me back down. they were drunk. I could smell the alcohol.

"Were are you going Babe?" They asked.  
"I have to show you two something..." I said.

(WARNING GETS VIOLENT)

One boy pulled out his gun and the other his knife. I looked at them.

"Well sit down and don't scream... or we won't have to hurt you.." one said.  
I chuckled. "oh you should be scared of me..." I said chuckling.  
"What the hell are you playing at?" the other one said.  
"He he I am quiet hungry.." I said. one of them put a gun against my back.  
"Remove the gun or you will seriously get hurt..." I said.  
He just chuckled. I grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the face. His nose broke. It started gushing blood. I gulped.  
"You-" he could finish I punched him grabbing his gun and throwing it about five feet away. If any trys to pull a fast one they are toast. the other put a knife to my neck.

"On your knees now..." He said with his voice shaky.  
I did what I was told. I got on my knees.  
"What the hell are you?"  
"Something..."  
"Stop playing games what are you?" he asked again. He got the gun his hand. Now the barrel is against my temple.  
"I'm something you should be very afraid of..." I replied grinning.  
"Tell me more..." He said.  
"Well I'm something you won't find human..."  
"You're a angel I knew it!"  
"No..worse...a demon..." I said in a serious tone.  
"No... you.." He is scared. I can smell him peeing his pants. The second partner took over holding the gun. The other one was still holding the knife.  
"Now whore tell us what are you.." he asked stern. they weren't looking at me in the face. they switched again. But the one who hasn't peed his pants grabbed my chin. he made me look at him.

"Now what are you-" he couldn't finish I interrupted him.  
"See let's play a game..." I said.  
"What kind of game?" He asked.  
"A guessing one... I give you clues and you have to guess what I am..." I said.  
"fine-"  
"Oh by the way I could kill you right now If I wanted to..." I informed.  
He slapped me. Oh he's gonna be the first to die.

"Shut and give your clues..." he took over the gun. the other one tied me up.

"Alright start Bi-" he tried to stay but again I interrupted.  
"Fine... I usually wear contacts... I have usually cravings-"  
"A normal human?"  
"Nope..." I paused grinning. They obviously don't have a clue. "I love the night... i am a predator.. I hunt you... I can be found in books-"  
"Werewolf!" the guy behind me said.  
"Nope not even close..." I said grinning. The other guy clicked the bullet in the chamber.  
"What the hell are you?!" the guy screamed.  
"I'm your common Nightmare animal...I have fangs..I drink blood..." the boy behind me froze and gasped.  
"No...shi-"  
"Oh yes... and last thing..." I got my fangs out. "I'm a vampire..." The guy behind me gasped. I got of my knees tripping the guy with the gun. I put my heel on his neck.

"Now you tried to kill me... now I'm glad I won't feel bad for killing you..." I said leaning towards him. the guy behind me earlier is on his knees bowing down to me. I chuckle at the sight of this. I looked back at the guy under my heel.

"What's your name?" I asked.  
"You're a whore... you broke my nose!-"  
I pressed my heal harder.  
"Alright you name is Drunky k? Drunky... good-bye." I said. I grabbed him but the neck and ripped off his throat. I drank for that spot. I had to drink him dry or he would be come a vampire and I don't want that. I finished drinking him. I turned to little Mr. bow to me over here.

"I'm sorry but you must die too.." I said.  
"No I don't want to..." He said childishly. I saw Morgan coming.  
"Sorry but your food for my friend he's hungry too but here.." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Morgan grabbed him.  
"No! No-" the boy yelled but it was to late. Morgan ripped his throat out. The boy let out a gurgling noise trying to yell. Blood was squirting everywhere. I dripped down the front of his chest. Morgan drank him fast. I wiped my mouth. I looked on the man cheek there was a blood stain. The good part about is that they were both homeless. Morgan and I dug deep into the sand about thirty feet down. We place the bodies in the hole. We climbed out. We quickly put  
the sand over the bodies.

(violence over!)

Morgan came over to me and pulled me close.

"Why do you play with your food?" He asked smiling with blood stains on his mouth and blood dried on the side of it.

"Cause it makes it fun..." I still had blood on my lips. It wasn't dried or fresh. I let go of him. Adrien came over. he picked me up.  
"Hey you got something on your lips..." he said.  
"What?" he took his finger and removed the blood with his finger then licked in.  
"You picked a good one he said in my ear. he kissed my cheek.  
"I love you..." I said looking into his eyes.  
"Hang on don't move..." He carefully removed my contacts and put them in there compartment. "perfect say it again but this time showing your fangs and beautiful red eyes." he said.  
"I love you.." I said smiling showing my fangs. he smiled showing his fangs. We let go of each other. I turned and saw Lena.

"Lena?" I asked.  
"Wait who are you- Michelle?!" She yelled.

yay! another long chapter but it was worth it :) write a review if you would like more :) Morgan, Lena and Riley are real people :) i hope you guys enjoyed it :)  
~ isfanastyandlovereal


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly put in my contacts. I ran up to her humanly as possible. I smiled, having my fangs fade. So glad I can have my fangs fade. Without that I would probably never talk.

"Hey Michelle! How are you?" she asked still hugging me.  
"fine..." I said lying.  
I felt so weird for being a vampire but at the same time I was born to be one... ugh I sound like Bella... then again she never was a vampire. I would love to scare some of the cast of twilight right now but I'll do it later.

"How long how you been here?" I asked.  
"about two hours I have been trying to surprise you..." She paused. "Did you dye your hair white?" she asked.  
"Yes... how do I look?" I asked.  
"Perfect you look like the Sim I made of you only white hair..."  
"Yeah weird right?"  
I was so nervous. Had she seen Cade, Latimer, Coren, or Adrien even? Morgan would be fine I mean she hasn't met him has seen him... or at least I hope. huh.. well I guess they're gonna have to stay away.

"I'll be right back okay?" I said.  
"Yeah sure.."

I basic jogged to Adrien.

"Make sure you guys stay away from Lena okay? She's a major VA fan she would freak if she found out you were real..." I told Adrien. Latimer join us.  
"Alright I'll let them know..." Latimer said running away like a vampire of course.  
Adrien nodded.  
"You can watch me when I'm around Lena but when she leaves you can go back to me and you alright?" I said.  
Adrien grabbed my chin. "Alright... when am I gonna kiss you?" He said.  
I smiled.

I turned and noticed Lena wasn't looking. I ran like a vampire but stopped ten feet away and started panting. Acting like I was human of course.

"Hey... I'm back.." I said panting.  
"Hey... who was that?" she asked.  
"My boyfriend..." I said smiling. I had to say he was now... he was to Dad, Marty and so many other people.  
"So you want to hang out to tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Yeah I got to go..." I said gulping. I heard her heart beating.  
"Alright... meet back her tomorrow?" she said smiling.  
"Yeah.." I hugged her.

I ran fast as soon as I was out of sight I ran like a vampire to the house. I made it. Thank god. I got into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. i didn't want to wear those clothes anymore. I brushed my hair. I looked in the mirror. I looked like my normal self except for the white hair of course. Adrien came in through the window. I jumped a little.

"Adrien.." I hissed my fangs came out, then went back in. "You scared me..." I said.  
He grabbed my chin pulling me towards him and lifted it up towards his face. "that's the point.." he said smiling.  
"well if your going don't say a word... cause last time you did say something... and you almost showed your fangs..." I said.  
"Alright but don't worry I watched you undress..." he said grinning stilling holding my chin. I shook my head out of his hand. I heard a knock on the door. I looked over. Riley opened the door. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Adrien..." She said.  
Adrien rolled his eyes he kissed my neck and stepped back.  
"Hey time to go to dinner.." She said.  
"Yeah don't forget to bring Cade..."  
"I know..."  
"Alright..."

We walked up the stairs. Adrien followed behind me.

"Destiny... this is Adrien..." I gulped. "My boyfriend... he's Cade's adopted brother." I said.  
"Yes..." he said almost showing his fangs.

*****  
I sat down with Adrien in a booth. I gulped. I loved this Cade and Riley were getting along so well. I'm pretty sure he wants to kiss Riley but he knows she doesn't like kissed for only knowing a guy about a day. he smiled carefully not showing his fangs and kissed Riley on the head. She blushed a little. Oh Riley, you don't know how cute you and Cade look... It's just so dang cute. Adrien pulled me close, having my head rest on his chest. I finished my food. Cade and Adrien didn't order anything. How sweet they are. I blinked I was so worried. I looked out the window like every second I could. I couldn't stop worrying. Victoria was out to kill Riley or worse... I don't know what to do. I will not let her become a vampire... I would hate myself for the rest of time. I kept looking back I knew something was outside.

"Hey guys I'm gonna get some fresh air.." I said getting up.  
"Alright..." they all said at different times.

I stepped outside. I saw a pair of red eyes. I looked back and made sure no one was looking. I pounce the nearby Vampire.I hissed. Then I realized, I was on top of Morgan. I was about to punch him in the face.

(WARNING VIOLENT!)

"Morgan... what the hell are you doing?!" I hissed.  
"Watching Riley.." He said chuckling.  
"God Morgan-" I said but couldn't finish. Morgan grabbed my throat. Lifting me off of him. He pulled my neck close to his mouth.  
"You still have blood.." He said grinning his lips almost touching my neck. "Don't piss me off..." he said in my ear. I elbowed him in the face.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I hissed. Morgan smiled pulling me close by my jaw.  
"Oh but... I can see past your contacts that you would hurt me even if I did.." He said grinning. I shrugged him off.  
"I'm still a virgin... all the way..." I informed. "And I'm pretty sure Adrien wants me... so back off!" I hissed. He chuckled. He grabbed my jaw and turned me a way holding me steady.  
"This may hurt but your fussy and naughty.." He said before trying to bite me in the neck. I didn't want this... I defiantly didn't want to be bitten again. So I quickly pulled a fast one and flipped him on to his back. He smiled as his red eyes met my covered red eyes. He ran fast. He pressed and slid slowly his finger across my throat having it bleed. I hope to god I didn't die. I choked on some blood.

"Hurts doesn't it?" He said in my ear.  
I elbowed him in the face. "Stop... you're starving.. get some blood..." i said partly choking on my blood. My neck healed fast. Morgan's eyes went big.  
"What no.. you can't heal that fast... It should have took you at least ten minutes..." He said a little shocked. I looked at him ad I'm pretty sure he could see my red eyes through my contacts.  
"You shouldn't have done that..." i said. I found a another homeless man. Gosh some many homeless guys. I grabbed him. And brought him back to Morgan.  
"Here god damn it.. drink a human...it forbidden having a newborn's blood..." I said really ticked. Morgan smiled.  
"Oh you wanted me to get you food again huh? well I guess your just a lazy ass boy who want things done for him..." I said smiling fangs showing.

"Have mercy...I want to live.." the man pleased.  
"No sorry... I'm starving... and need food and my little vampire over there got it for me... I need it so sorry.." He said. he bit into the man and left enough blood for him to live but he ripped open the man's chest. Guts splash out of him. I gagged. Blood went all over Morgan. the man screamed. Morgan drank the blood as he ripped out guts. Blood was all over Morgan. Surprised the man was still partly alive. Morgan smiled as the man tried breathing.  
"Sorry but this was fun.." He said lifting the man up by his head and twisted, then ripped it off. What ever blood left squirted out and onto the ground were the remainder of the blood was that he didn't drink. Morgan turned towards me. he grabbed my jaw with his bloody hands.  
"Thank you.." he said smiling.  
"Whatever..." I said. Morgan was covered in blood even blood was all over his mouth and blood dripped out the sides. His mouth was close to mine.  
"Thank you.." He said looking me in the eyes. I shoved him off. I ran vampire fast into the restaurant like a little breeze. I washed my face and my fangs faded and there was no scar on my neck. That's good. I looked at my hair. It had no blood in it thank good. I puled over my hoodie. My eyes weren't showing my red eyes thank god. I sat back down. I put my head on Adrien's chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"You alright?" He whispered quietly looking down at me. Only highly trained ears could hear like vampires.  
"No...but I'll be fine..." I whispered at the same level back.  
"Want to talk about it later?" he whispered at the same level again. He still was looking down at me.  
"Yeah.." I replied a little louder. I let out a big sigh. a depressing one. I have never seen a life flash before my eyes like that. It's just horrible.

"Alright lets go.." Destiny said.

We all got up. I looked over at Destiny.

"Hey umm could we meet up with you later? Adrien brought his car..." I said lying.  
"Yes be back before 11:00pm got it?" She replied.  
I looked at Adrien. We nodded.  
"Alright see up in about a couple of hours..." She said turning to leave. She opened her car door. She waved as she got in. I saw Morgan following them. good he was doing his job. We walked out the doors.

"You know I didn't bring a car right?" He said smiling.  
"I know but we could run ten miles in ten minutes or less..." I said smiling.

Adrien pulled me in and hugged me. He held me in his arms. He laid his head against my left cheek. I smiled. He kissed my head.

"Adrien how long did you watch me?" I asked.  
"A day..." He said lying. I knew he was lying.  
"The truth.." I said.  
"About a month..." He said.  
"Well thank you for being honest... do you like stalking your food before you eat them?" I asked.  
"Yes you caught my attention and gave my interest... still a nerd?" he asked smiling down at me.  
"Of course.." I said.

Wheew! that took a long time... sorry guys... school is catching up with me... but I have school off for two days and just flipping hope I get a good dream with The Va characters or Ideas... so anyways please write a review like I said the more I get the faster I type! I typed about 3/4 of this in an hour -.- geez guys I love you guys ^-^ I like all the comments and reviews thank you ILOVEPEETAMELARK and Carmenmore and guest lol and comments on facebook thank you ^-^ I will get the next chapter in as soon as pie...I was going to end were I tackled Morgan but you guys would shoot me saying 'WHO DID YOU JUMP!' anyways thank you for saying my writing is good It made me feel important and I am forever alone while my sister gets flirts here and there lol anyways ^-^ I think this is the longest author's not I have written lol like I said, I will get that in as soon as possible.  
~isfanasyandlovereal


	9. Chapter 9

(It has been a couple of hours...)  
(This is friend Lena's point of view :) she also wrote her part I just copied and pasted her part.)

The streets were crowded with people as I walked by them, trying to blend in with the crowd. It was hard to do, seeing that I'd got the most shocked face expression the world had ever seen. People stared at me, gawking, blue eyed me, watched my feet stumble their way to some place more quiet. Finally, I turned a corner and swung into one of the darker, shallower alleys of the city. Why am I here? I shivered; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I suddenly felt like I was back in Norway, where a white tank top and a pair of jeans wouldn't ever be enough to keep a decent person warm. My back hit a hard surface. A wall, a cold brick wall. I took a deep breath and slumped down on the ground, leaning against the wall. Michelle. I saw Michelle today, just like I planned, but still it wasn't. She was so different from what I'd pictured her like… Her skin was white like the snow, and so was her hair. Her eyes… they didn't seem right. Almost… inhuman. I buried my head in my hands. I felt like everyone was changing, like the world was always making progress, while I am doomed to be forever stuck in my old patterns, never to escape them until I've learned some sort of lesson. I heard a faint noise right beside me, like a slight whisper. I gasped, turning my head in a blink. Nothing there, except a small fragment of sunlight illuminating the rest of the alley. I buried my head again, just wondering how everything will turn out. "Look up…" A deep voice whispered so close to me that I could literally feel the breath in my face. I stiffened, scared off my wits. But still, I felt almost compelled into slowly raising my head. A pair of bright, red eyes met my gaze. I didn't move. I didn't scream. The eyes seemed so familiar… yet completely new. They seduced me, healed my broken heart, and erased all negative thoughts I'd ever had. And still, I felt fear.  
"M… Morgan?" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "Yes" he answered, still hypnotizing me with his eyes. I almost felt like I couldn't breathe, I was paralyzed. After a few seconds, he broke eye contact and I breathed heavily, the cloud on my mind gone in an instant. My eyes filled up with tears.  
"Go away" I said, covering my face with a soft sob that wasn't supposed to escape my lips. "  
No. I won't" he said quietly, removing my hands from my face. I didn't try to fight him; I knew that he was stronger than me by far. My face probably looked screwed up, like always. I closed my eyes and turned away, but he only grabbed my jaw and turned it back again.  
"Don't be sad. Please." I refused to open my eyes, just breathed slowly, trying not to sob. Tears were dripping down my face, staining my white tank top.  
"I thought… I'd never see you…" my voice was slightly rusty. I heard him sigh. "Stand up." First I didn't react. "Do it" he commanded. I really didn't want to, but I was not going to deny him. I wiped away the tears, which only continued dripping, and slowly got up. He was already standing, looking at me. Suddenly he leaned close to me and gave me a hug. Again, I felt as if all my doubt, all confusion and pain were gone in an instant. He was so cold... After what must have been a long time, but felt like seconds, he let go of me with a slight smile.  
"Come with me. The others are waiting" he said, and suddenly he was gone.  
"Morgan?" I called out, running everywhere looking for him. "Oh forgive me, I forgot" he said, laughing behind me.  
"Forgot what?" I asked, totally confused, turning to him and trying not to meet his gaze again.  
"Just trust me. Hop on my back." I didn't really know what else to do, so I did as he said and jumped on. Everything turned blurry as he ran with me through town faster than any human being could have ever done.  
(Lena's point of view done..)

(back to me)  
Me and Adrien sat in my room. He was shirtless. I snuggled up to his chest. His arm was around me.  
"Adrien... Lena is gonna find out..." I said.  
"About you?" he asked a little worried.  
"No you and your family... I can't hide it from her and I'm pretty sure she has found Morgan..." I informed.  
"Oh..." he said.  
"yeah.. she mustn't know...I'm a vampire..." I cuddle even closer. Right now Adrien was the only thing keeping me from crying. I still wore my contacts just in case Lena stopped by. I gave her my address for where I was going to be staying for about a couple of more days. I heard a knock on the basement door. I walked up to it. Latimer was sitting on the couch with Sheri watching Cade and Riley play Nazi Zombies. Coran watch them play as well.

I opened the door. There was Lena with Morgan. I sighed. She hugged me. I held onto her.I gave Morgan a glare over Lena's shoulder. Lena gasped. She pulled away surprised of seeing the characters.  
"Yes Lena... The character's are real... I'm sorry I-"  
She interrupted me by hugging me.  
"It's alright... I'm not mad..." she said happily.  
"You know it's like midnight right?" I said.  
"Yeah.."  
"Want to go talk and walk on the beach?"  
"Sure..." she said looking over everyone.  
"Oh Riley come here..." I said.  
Riley looked at me and paused the game.  
"Riley this is Lena... Riley, Lena..." I said.  
They shook hands.  
"So your the one Michelle talked about a lot?" Riley said.  
"Yeah I guess so.." She said blushing a little.  
I turned towards Adrien.  
"Follow behind but far away..." I whispered only the vampires could hear. "You can go back to your game with Cade..." I informed Riley at normal voice.  
Riley nodded going to her game.  
"Let's go.." I said taking her hand.  
Lena nodded. We walked out the door. I closed the door behind me. We head for the beach it was silent to silent.

Lena looked at me.  
"Michelle you look so different..." She said.  
"I know..." I said. "five years can change you fast..." I informed. I gulped. I heard her heart beat. Lena took a good look at me in the eyes.  
"Your eyes... seem different..." She said.  
I gulped. "Let's go up the dune..."  
"Alright... is this one of the sights to see?" She asked.  
"Yes.."

We were about three quarts of the way up. She was panting. Who couldn't blame her. It's an extremely steep hill. If I was still human I would be doing the same. I was so thirsty. We were almost there. She was panting. So I had to pant to so she wouldn't get suspicious.

We finally reached the top. she looked around. We told some secrets but then it got serious.  
"Beautiful... sight.. even though it's really dark..." She said taking in a deep breathe.  
"yeah I have been here my whole life and this never gets old..." I replied. I became very dizzy but I was handling it. I looked at Lena, she was smiling at me.  
"I glad I can trust you Michelle this was worth the nine hour plane flight..." She said happily.  
She hugged me. She pulled away. "Love you sis..." She said.  
Then it hit me. Blood formed in my eyes. I turned away.  
"Michelle you crying?.." She said grabbing my shoulder.  
I closed my eyes. I fell over rolling down the hill.  
"Damn! Michelle!" She said. She ran after me.  
I kept rolling. Blood was in my eyes. I was going really fast down. I was already half way down or at least I think. The blood finally stopped forming in my eyes.

I came to a stop. Lena caught up to me a couple of seconds after.  
"Michelle... Come on you alright?" Lena asked shaking me. I carefully got up.  
"Yes..." I said with my fangs. I cleared my throat. "I mean I'm I fine.." I said with my fangs fading.  
"No your not..." She said getting to a knee. "We need to take you to the doctor to see if you don't have a concussion..."  
"No I'm.." I fell but Lena caught me. She dragged me a little bit.  
"Let's go..." She said looking at me.

I have to do something. She can't take me to the hospital, when all I really need is blood. they say I am fine and they might take a blood sample. If they do... they'll see I have mixed blood probably. I fully stood up. I looked at her.

"I'm fine... I'm just dizzy from falling down hill..." I said lying.  
"Alright... but you sure your alright?" she asked looking at me with worried eyes.  
"Yes..." I was standing now. I saw Adrien coming this way. Wait no... Evadin. I whistled. Adrien came over.  
"Get Lena out of here..." I said quickly.  
"Wait! What!-" Lena said as Adrien picked her up. He had her on his shoulder. "Michelle what's going on!" She said.  
"Hold your breathe..." Adrien said.  
"Okay but-" she said confused.  
"Just do it!" He hissed.  
Lena held her breathe as Adrien took off. No one else was in sight. I have to handle this my way.

Evadin finally got to me. he looked at me.  
"Why you alone sweet heart? Adrien left you?" He said smiling.  
"Yeah you could say that.." I said.  
"Well I guess you mine.. maybe I should kill you nice and slowly... I 'm pretty sure Adrien has feelings for you but is afraid he'll kill you..." he said coming closer.  
I backed off a little. "Don't touch me..." I said.  
"Why can't I? You're alone with no one to love you? Why can't I just end it for you?" he asked smiling and stepping closer.  
I almost started to cry. My family friends and everyone will be dead. While I'm still eighteen. I will have to even fake a death. This is horrible. or I might as well just say I stopped growing.  
"I have many people that love me..." I wined.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes... I may be forever alone but I have a family that loves me.." I said.  
"Oh interesting..." he said.  
"So just leave me alone you-" He ran fast grabbing my jaw bone.  
"Say it.." he whispered in my ear. His fangs scratching my skin.  
I gulped. "Why should I?"  
"Cause you'll be dead... either way..." he said.  
I sighed he had won. I couldn't do a thing. I can't revel that I'm a a vampire or he'll kill me for sure and I kinda just wished I was still human.  
"Please... make me a promise... don't hurt anyone else in my family or friends..." I said.  
Evadin chuckled. "I won't but you will..." he said. He took in a deep breathe about to bite in my neck. Adrien jumped and pulled me out of the way, having Evadin fall flat and his face in the sand. I pretty sure it was Adrien anyways. We crashed to the ground. Adrien was still shirtless. I laid on top of him.  
"Adrien... you came back-" I stopped. It wasn't Adrien. It was Morgan. I gasped as I got off of him landing in the sand next to him.  
"Geez Morgan.."  
He put a finger to my mouth and whispered in my ear. "Why?"  
"I'll tell you later..." I said muffled. Morgan pushed me back. He protected me. He hissed as the other vampires tired to get closer. Gosh Morgan... you're a great friend. He knows Evadin wants me and Riley will be fine with Cade. While I sit in the sand like a sitting duck, Morgan throws other vampires back hissing. Oh Morgan you and your vampires.

They finally scattered. Morgan looked back at me and lifted me up on to my feet.  
"Why were you being helpless..." He asked. he lowered his voice. "You're not human..." he said.  
"Yeah and you need to put a flipping shirt on!" I said.  
Morgan chuckled a little then spoke. "You hate when guys don't put a shirt on huh?" he said grabbing my chin.  
"Yeah... I'm still getting use to Adrien shirtless even... I remember how vampires don't need clothes..." I informed pulling away.  
"Well... have you told Lena?" he asked.  
"Told me what?" She said confused.

Crap. Seriously Morgan? Did you have to do that? I wonder why I didn't hear her coming. Oh well.  
"That..." I couldn't finish.  
Lena came up to me. She hugged me. "You can tell me anything..." She whispered in my ear.  
I gasped. I smelt blood she has wound.  
"I-I-I..." I let out air and fall to the ground hard. Lena got next me.  
"Morgan! pick her up!" She said.  
He sighed picking me up. But I was transferred to Adrien's arms. I knew it was Adrien. I felt him shirtless. But geez Morgan and Adrien both have a six pack. Thank god. she wasn't going to find out. Adrien looked at me.  
"She's probably tired Lena..." Adrien said.  
"Alright but can I come with her.. just to make sure she's alright?" Lena asked.  
Adrien looked at me. I nodded. Morgan picked up Lena. I could tell by the way she said 'whoa!' while Morgan was picking her up. I fell a sleep in Adrien's arms. I snuggled in his arms. I hadn't felt safe without Adrien.

***  
I a woke in my bed with Adrien smiling down at me, showing his fangs. I smiled back. I snuggled up to his bear chest. I remember in the show Cade or was it Coran but one of them said you don't need clothes. Of course I did but the guys could be shirtless all they wanted. It bothered me a little bit. I mean I hate shirtless guys.

-

Oi that took forever! sorry about that but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would like to say again thank for all the reviews and the rumors are true the more reviews the faster it comes in thank you. I know this chapter was a bit boring but It was to should how close Lena and Michelle were.


	10. Chapter 10

( I would not read this chapter if you don't like some sexual content and it's only a little bit..)

This was simple. As I snuggled up to Adrien's bare chest some more. When I noticed we weren't in the small beach house. We were in Adrien's house. I quickly shot up. I looked around. The room was painted a dark red with red bedding on a king sized bed. there were two pillows along with the bed. I continued to look around some more as I saw the book shelves. I looked at Adrien.  
"Are we at your house?" I asked.  
"Yes..." he said.  
"Wait what about-"  
"Don't worry I just told your family that we need you for a few hours..." Adrien said grabbing my hand. He slowly pulled me back down to the bed.  
"Doing what?"  
"Get some groceries from the store and to hang out for a little bit.."  
I looked at the old clock. 5:30 am.  
"Well were they up?" I asked a little nervous.  
"No but you'll be back before they wake up..." He said smiling.  
I laid back down next to him. I was a little curious.. I mean what Adrien want with me.  
"I love thoughs red eyes of yours.." He said grabbing the back of my head. He pulled it close to him. he kissed my fore head. I cuddled up to his bare chest. he put a blanket over us.  
"Rest..." he said kissing my forehead again.  
"I can't I need some more food..." I said. I was so hungry.  
"Sh... that will be later..." he said putting a finger to my lips.  
I shot up. I looked in the mirror. My contacts were out I saw them on the dresser.  
"Did you take out my contacts?" I asked.  
"Yes... I had to take them out I didn't know how long you would be out..." he informed me getting up. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I zoomed past Adrien. Coren and Cade got in front of me. I hissed at them.  
"I'm not in the mood!" I hissed loudly. I took a look around the house was amazing. It looks just like the house Latimer had. Oh it is. Duh. I looked at Coren. He was shirtless.  
"Put a shirt on!" I hissed.  
"Hmm no.." He said.  
I felt the world spinning. "Why are you guys blurry?" I said falling to the ground. Adrien ran to my side. He had found a human. I had fainted from lack of blood.  
"here.. take him.." he said.  
I turned my head. No way. Adrien bit into the man's wrist. I smelt the blood but didn't go for it.  
"Please.." Adrien said with bloody fangs.  
I shook my head. Adrien bit into the man's wrist. He drank some blood but didn't swallow it. Adrien kissed me. I drank the blood from his lips. Adrien looked at me.  
"Please?" he said.  
"No... I can't just so..." I said weakly. I was hungry but weak.  
Adrien looked at Coren.  
"After I drink a little more drink the rest Coran.." Adrien said as he bit into the man's arm again. He kissed me but this time its was a french kiss. I grabbed the back of his head having my hand stroke his hair. My arm went around his waist, The blood tasted great. And this was my first time kissing Adrien and I liked it.(warning graphic) I finished drinking. Adrien's tongue was still in my mouth. As I pulled away he licked me fangs. They had blood left on them.  
"Wow... that was amazing..." I said. Coran drank the man and Cade smiled.  
"Geez Adrien... well I wonder when I can kiss.. Riley..." He said walking away. I smiled.  
"Your a bad influence for your brothers.." I said chuckling. I stood up. I nearly fell as I stood there but I caught myself.  
"Be right back..." Adrien said zooming off.

I turned to see Latimer. He was smiling.  
"Latimer... I-"  
"Don't worry... I'm glad you fixed you the boys... I thought they would never... find girls.." he said.  
"Really?" I replied curious.  
"Yes... you have made Adrien so happy... I told him it was his choice to turn you..." He said.  
"Could you tell that part I kinda Had no idea what happened..." I said rubbing the back of my head.  
"Of course.." He said.  
I took a seat.  
"Well Adrien was born here in Oregon... so we decide to go see him... I'm not really gonna explain how we got the house here... trust me it was difficult..." Latimer paused. "Adrien was looking around for food.. e caught your scent in how do say Newburg?"  
"No Newberg... continue..."  
"Well he watched you.. he found your stories and read them... He told me how you wrote so much... and a couple of sex scenes... I kinda was wonder why did you write those? Along with one of you and Adrien..." He said rubbing his head.  
I rubbed the back of my head. "Well... I wrote most of those in middle school and some of those were dreams... and I wrote them down...please continue..."  
"Yes well.. when he saw you wake up every morning he thought of how would he see you... he did live here cause he decide to keep watching..." Latimer paused. "He found out you were coming here... he watched you every night... He had this strange feeling something just wrong was gonna happen... he always watched you and sometimes he would burn in the process... me and his brother's tried to get him to stop... but he just didn't listen until came that day wear the bridge was breaking... he was the other man on the other side who walked away... He sometimes though he couldn't control himself around you. Then he saw the bridge snap he dove into the water after you.. there were tons of rapids we knew he would live but we didn't know about you... you were hurt so bad..." Latimer cleared his throat. "He pulled you into the forest.. he saw how much blood you had lost... he also noticed that you were stabbed in the thigh... I told him 'Adrien your choice... let her die, or drink the rest of her...' he went a different way... he drank some of your blood and left enough in there that the venom would turn you into a vampire..." Latimer said.  
"Wow.. please continue..."  
"He really loved you.. he said after he change you to make sure she was gonna stay your normal self... and not take advantage of this..."  
"Are you kidding me? I would never change.. I would miss my geeky self so much... I love being a nerd.. I shall forever be a nerd... wait why was Adrien there when I woke up?"  
"Well he sat you on the couch making sure no one was looking and took off his shirt... apparently he decide that when you woke you you would make out with him... after all you did wake up to Adrien a couple of times... and was that why you wrote that sex scene?"  
"Well I woke in the middle of the night and then saw him.. I blinked then went back to sleep.. then in the dream we had sex and usually I don't want to forgot those... it's just seemed important to write down I guess but I woke tired..." I said. "Anyways continue.."  
"Yes... Adrien saw how different you were from most girls... You decided that band was more important than a dress or high heels... You preferred video games over make up... and you would rather read books then watch T.V. and you love history and writing..."  
"That is correct.."  
"Wow you really are different... most girls would rather look there best for guys..."  
"Yes but I want a guy who loves me for who I am... no what they want me to be... and when I was in middle school, I knew me and Adrien were perfect and no real guys were good enough..." I paused. "Some cheated on me and some just liked my body so I punched them in the face and kicked them in the balls and just call them jerks.."  
"Adrien actually killed those boys who hurt you or at least the ones who broke you heart..."  
I smiled."Wow he's just amazing..."  
"Yes..."  
"Please continue..."  
"Well... Adrien saw how important you were to everyone not just him... he didn't want you to leave because well... he made this choice to keep you alive... he saw how everyone got worried when they heard you fell off the bridge... Adrien wanted to keep him to yourself but he decided that you need to go back but he didn't know how... and so he turned you into a vampire and went from there... he was scarred you would drink too many humans a day... he thought you would go on a rampage... Cade even thought he should turn Riley-"  
"Oh hell no!"  
"Don't worry we told Cade he couldn't do that unless she was dying... and if she actually lets him..."  
"She probably won't..."  
"Yes I would agree..."  
"Please continue.."  
"Well Adrien saw how innocent you looked when he tried you he was a little unsure but when he saw Riley crying from a distance.. he turned you.. Coran thought he was a little selfish.. but when Coran saw Riley and all of your friends he simply said, ' You did a good thing bro..' He looked at me a lot to help with his situation and I just told him 'All up to you..'"  
"Wow.. that would explain him shirtless when I woke up.."  
"No he actually want to have sex with you.."  
"Oh..."  
"Yes... I told him it was his choice... and now.. I don't really know what to do..."  
"Well he kissed me for the first time..."  
"Hmm he's really moving forward..."  
"Whoa are you saying.. is he horny?"  
"No he really loves you..."  
"That much..."  
"Yes... he thinks your the right girl..."  
"Are you serious... people use to make fun of me for loving someone like Adrien... they told me he wasn't real.."  
"I have a question for you.."  
I looked at Latimer. "Yeah?"  
"How did you feel when you fell off the bridge?"  
"Well.. when I fell off I went into the water.. it felt like cement... I had noticed my body went numb...i felt a pain in my leg and he water was blurry... I also saw red water... I.. can't remember.."  
"Just try.."  
"Well Adrien pulled me out and couldn't breathe... then I saw.. Adrien.. but it was blurry and he hissed then bit me..."  
"That's good you can remember that.."  
"Yes I'm surprised I can remember that...as well..."  
Adrien walked in. I looked at him. I got up. he had another human. I again refused to eat and Adrien drank some of the guy and kissed me again. He forced the blood into my mouth with his tongue. I had wide eyes, then I shut them. I felt Adrien pull away and put some more in his mouth. When he came back I had tasted more blood. Some dripped down the side of my mouth. Adrien pulled away and licked the sides of my mouth. I looked over at Latimer.  
"Where is Sheri?" I asked.  
"She went back to her Old boy friend... me and her were more like brother and sister than boy friend and girl friend..."  
"Oh okay..." Adrien grabbed my chin. he licked the sides of my mouth again. I smiled. Adrien liked this way of feeding me. He drank the man again but this time the man was dry and Adrien kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The blood dripped down the sides of my mouth. Adrien licked the sides of my mouth again getting the blood. I pulled away. Then walked off. I'm sure Adrien was a little pissed but I do have to go. It was about 6:30 am and they would be up any minute. I noticed how Adrien licked my fangs. Was he hungry too? or was he doing it for pleasure?

I reached the beach house. I open the door right as Destiny came down stairs.  
"Morning Shell..." she said then drank some of her coffee. She was wearing her Newberg high school seat pants and a tie dye shirt. He hair was all curl and wavy as usual and was down. It was short. She usually kept it short.  
I paused. My fangs faded. "Morning Destiny..." I said yawning acting like I just woke up.  
"So where were you?" she asking taking another drink.  
"I was out for a walk... on the beach..." I said. Technically did walk on the beach to get here.  
"Oh alright... I woke up at six and was wondering where you were..."  
"Oh wasn't out long.."  
"Were you out with Adrien?"  
"Y-"  
"Did you guys a have..sex?"  
"No! why would you asked that?"  
"Well.. I was seeing if you did you know.. he's one pretty boy he looks like Adrien... from Venin Abyss.. actually when you think about it they do exactly... same hair.. same name-"  
"Yeah I know right?"  
"Anyways... he may be sexy but don't have sexy with him... you two have only been dating for a week now..." She said shaking her cup at me and giving me the one eyed look.  
"Alright.. geez..." I said.  
"Wait why are you wearing such a short mini skirt? and a shirt that shows off you boobs a bit?"  
"Oh I wore this to bed..."  
"Oh... don't walk out like that again? Alright?"  
"Yes... I promise.." I said walking to my room. I opened the door to Adrien. I gasped quietly as I got pulled in. the door closed behind me. I laid on bed with him. He still was shirtless.  
"Adrien.. what are you doing here?" I whispered.  
"I didn't wan to leave you.." He aid pulling the covers over.  
"Alright but if you hear someone come in... go alright?.."  
"Maybe..."

I fell a sleep then heard the door open with my dad standing there. this is not good and Adrien didn't move.

~~~  
Hey guys sorry it took so long... it may be a little hard to follow but bare with me.. all so bare with me that Victoria and Evadin aren't in it as much but still bare with me... anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it.. please write a review... anyways love you guys ^-^

~isfanatsyandlovereal


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry it took so long guys! But here it is. I'd like to welcome my new editor DMLLQueen, who will be occasionally editing my chapters. Thanks for reading. Next Chapter will be up in a few days!

I didn't move. Adrien kissed my neck. I froze. What the hell Adrien? He's only making it worse.  
"Michelle Jean! What the Hell! Why are you in bed with him!"  
I paused. Adrien kissed my neck some more. This was not helping what so ever. My dad was in his jeans and lazy shirt. His hair was black and gray and messy.  
"Michelle!"  
I remained frozen. I had no idea what to do.  
"One!..."  
I couldn't move.  
"Two!"  
I opened my mouth but nothing came out.  
"Thr-"  
Adrien spoke for me. "I'm warming her up. She's freezing and the fireplace wasn't working."  
"Well... that can't be the only reason... why the hell-"  
"I kissed her neck to bring heat if her neck is cold her whole body will be... so If her neck is warm so is her whole body..."  
"That'll pass.. but you didn't walk in I would have heard you..."  
Adrien stayed quiet.  
"When did you get here?"  
I smelled fresh blood. Dad had a small cut on his finger. I held my breath, closing my eyes. I pulled out my contacts I had grabbed earlier. I turned away and set them in. I closed the lids on the capsules and shove it back in my pocket. I turned back around, yawning. My fangs nearly came out. I began to shiver.  
"Adrien keep her warm and no sex you two!"  
"Dad of course not!" I said.  
Dad glared as he walked out, closing the door behind him.  
I snuggled close to Adrien. He kissed the top of my head. I laid on my right side. Adrien laid on his left, facing me. A tear fell from my eye. Blood dripped down and over my nose. Adrien stopped it with his tongue. I smiled.  
"Latimer told me what happened." I said looking up into his eyes.  
"Oh did he?" Adrien said smiling he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  
" Yeah and you aren't a selfish bustard." I said smiling.  
Adrien looked at me with his red eyes. "Who said that?"  
"I did. When you turned me. But Latimer told me how you saw Riley upset. I-" I had teary voice. I began crying he stopped the drops of blood with his tongue. He smiled. He took his finger and wiped the tears. He kissed my head.  
"I have to go eat... I'll be right back..." He said, getting up.  
"Wait Adrien." I stopped him, grabbing his arm.  
"Ye-"  
I kissed him. After a surprised pause, his tongue entered my mouth.  
He pulled away smiling, showing his fangs." I love you.." he said, kissing my forehead.  
"I do too.."  
He let go. "I'll be back in ten minutes, don't go anywhere." He said, showing his fangs.  
I nodded. He vanished. I sat on my bed, ecstatic. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. I slid them open slowly. I heard something. Shit. I looked to the noise, and there he was.

Evadin.

He put a finger to my lips.  
"Shh. You're alone, yes? Surprising." He purred. He tied a piece of cloth around my head, covering my mouth. He tied my hands and climbed out the window with me in his arms. It wasn't even daylight, the sun still hidden behind the hills. When I attempted to scream, nothing happened. I was on Evadin's shoulder now. My feet were on the front side, while my head was facing behind him. I saw Victoria walk behind us. She punched me. I let out a groan.  
"That's what you get for calling me a whore." She growled, smiling.  
I groaned.  
Evadin turned his head."Tisk, tisk, Victoria. We aren't going to hurt her. Yet." He said. "Now... Michelle hold your breath." he said, smiling.  
I did what I was told. Evadin's clan joined up with us. He started running. We reached the River from where he tried drinking me last time. I kicked my legs helplessly. Muffled screams escaped my lips. He kept me tied up and left the cloth on my mouth. Evadin smiled as I wiggled around.  
"Victoria, go find me Adrien. Tell me if he is worried." He grinned menacingly.  
"Yes Evadin."  
"Loyal bitch." I said, muffled.  
She slapped the back of my head and ran off.

Evadin went behind me and scraped his fangs against my arm. I jerked away from him.  
"Do you want to see me mad?" he asked, smacking me.  
I was about to cry but I held it in. He still thinks I'm human? I fell on my side, trying to fake being human. He stepped closer and keeled beside me.  
"You're such a fragile human, you know that?"  
I looked away. He cut my arm with his fangs. I let out a muffled scream. Blood dripped onto the dirt.  
"Your blood smells so good.." He said, sniffing the air. His clan members looked down on me, hissing. I was gonna hiss back but decided it was best not to. I didn't want Evadin to catch on.

Victoria came back five minutes later.  
"He is worried sick..." She said smiling, looking over at me. I glared at her.  
"Go watch him Victoria... if he comes this way, stop him.."  
Victoria nodded taking off.  
This was not good. I kept squirming around. I could have broken the ropes binding my ankles, but no human can do that. Evadin came over to me and grabbed my chin. I kept trying to look away.  
"Get chains on her... I don't want to risk what I'm about to do..."  
"The sliver ones? "  
"No. The straw ones. Of course the silver ones!" he snapped.  
They handcuffed me with sliver chains the chains were hooked to the ground. I kept wiggling around. they unhooked my feet. I got up and tried running but the vampires knocked me down. The handcuffs weren't made of sliver thank god but the chains were. I moved around. Evadin grabbed my chin.  
"You're the most beautiful human I have even seen.." he said, then licked my neck. I shivered. He definitely wanted my blood and my body. He started to unzip my hoodie. I kept moving around. Should I really let him do this to me? Should I just tell him I'm a vampire? Oh heck no. I would rather die than tell him. He smiled when he saw my black shirt. Taking a knife from one of his clan, he slowly cut the shirt down the middle. I looked at my arm. It was healed. I kicked at him, not that it did any good. He easily pushed my feet away, holding them to the ground. He continued cutting my shirt down the middle. He got to my bra, smirking. My shirt was now falling off, like my jacket. He scratched his fangs against my skin, causing it to bleed again. His clan hissed as they looked at me. I was screaming. The worst part is that when Adrien found me, I'd be naked. Some of the vampires stepped closer.  
"Evadin, we have one more hour til the sun comes up." One guy said.  
"I know. You'd better back off before I feed you to the sun." he growled.  
The vampires stepped back.  
I was panting. Evadin kissed my neck.  
"You know," he paused, kissing my neck again. "I would turn you myself. But Victoria would kill you. She loves me. Naturally, she would kill any girl that got in the way." he said, licking my neck, up to my ear. I took deep breaths, trying not to panic. I knew where this was going. I didn't like it. But there was more than myself at stake here. He unhooked my bra. It was nearly off. I bent over with my chest against me knees. He grabbed my chin, making me look up.  
"Don't be afraid. Your chest is beautiful. I wish it wasn't so flat though." He said smiling.  
He leaned in to kiss me. I turned at the right time. He kissed my cheek.  
"Something tells me you want to get raped?" He said smiling. He grabbed my hair. He stroked it.  
"Why did you dye your hair white?.. I would have loved to see your hair brown.." He said smiling. My eyes widened. How did he know?  
"I went to your house and looked at your pictures. That's why I was gone for a while." he said smirking. I gulped.  
"Yes. Your family is cute, but I don't like them and they aren't even worth killing." He said honestly. "But I may hurt some of your friends."  
I growled at him, pissed.  
"Now let's get back to business." He said pulling me up. He laid me on my back away from the chains. He unhooked my foot. He took that chain and unhooked my cuffs and put a single cuff on my arm.  
"If you try to run away I will break your legs..." He said smirking.  
I got wide eyed. I didn't know whether I could heal from that or not.  
He unbuttoned my jeans. I closed my eyes. This was bad. This was really bad. Evadin slid my jeans down to my ankles. He pulled them off. The only thing I had left covering me was my underwear. He was sliding them down slowly. I looked up and there was Morgan.  
"Get away from her." Morgan growled.  
"And If I don't?" Evadin asked.  
Morgan smirked. "You'll be dealing with me."  
Evadin smiled. He grabbed my arm. I couldn't move. If I did the chain would touch me.  
"Well I'm happy for one thing. I can drink her without turning her. I would need to use my spell for that though." he said. He pulled my neck close. I elbowed him. He scratched his fangs against my arm. I screamed but it was muffled. My arm was bleeding more now. Morgan took on some of clan members. I watched him rip heads off and jerk their insides straight out of their stomachs and he ripped out a heart and threw it across the river. Evadin smiled as Morgan was taking on his clan. Evadin picked me up.  
"Sorry it was so short. I will probably do it again." He whispered in my ear. I was still chained to the ground. He tied my hands together along with my feet, unhooking the chains. He slowly bit into my neck. Someone got me away from Evadin. I looked up it was Haley. I gasped. She put a finger to my lips. She had red eyes.  
"Haley?" I asked, still muffled.  
"Shh. I'll tell you later." She said. Morgan took me away from her. He hissed at her.  
Haley hissed back.  
I watched, wide eyed. I noticed I was still nude. I looked up at Morgan. He smiled, picking me up. My cheeks were warm. This was beyond embarrassing. We ran through the forest, Haley following. She tackled us. I rolled into the river. My mouth was still covered and I was still tied up. I squirmed around, which only quickened my sinking to the bottom. I couldn't break the ropes. I closed my eyes. I knew this was the end. It had to be. I couldn't live from this.

Or could I? But even if I could, no one knew I was down here. I floated down the river bed. Anytime now, I would die.

Something grabbed me. It pulled me out. I my throat was filled with water, my lungs burned from breathing in water. And I was still nude. Who ever it was zipped up my hoodie. They pounded on my chest.  
"Come on, breathe, damn it. Breathe!" He shouted.  
Who was it? I knew it was a he. He removed the cloth, trying to hear if I was breathing.  
"DAMN IT, MICHELLE, BREATHE!" He screamed.  
I couldn't breathe. He kept trying. He pumped my chest. Who ever it was, they knew me, and somehow I knew them.  
"MICHELLE IT'S ME!" I tried to focus on his voice. there were two people here. One person just left. I felt him pounding on my chest.  
"NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! RILEY WOULD KILL ME! AND ADRIEN!" He yelled. I kept trying to focus.  
Cade sighed. "Damn... I didn't want to do this but... " Cade opened my mouth. right as he was about to do it. Someone pulled away.  
"Cade go help Latimer... I got this.." the guy said. then putting his mouth to mine and blew air into my lungs. Still no help.

Right then and there, I knew who is was.

Morgan.

_  
WEEEE! lol sorry it took so long and my friend helped me with this please at least two reviews... I like to hear what you guys want to say about it.. anyways I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do ^-^

~isfanastyandlovereal


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn Michelle. Don't make me get Lena." Morgan yelled.

There was a gurgling in the back of my throat. I heard someone walk up. Morgan growled. Oh shit. Morgan got punched. He growled. Something held him down. As I tried to focus. I noticed I wasn't in Adrien's arms or Latimer or Cade or Morgan. I was in Evadin's arms. I tried to move but my nerves were lifeless. As soon as I knew I was knocked out of Evadin's arms and on the ground. I laid there so lifeless. I could heard very much besides hissing and growling. Someone picked me there's arms. I was half on the ground and half in someones arms. Who ever it was they smacked me hard. Then did mouth to mouth. I choked up to the water. I rolled over onto my side gasping for air. I grabbed my throat. Blood still dripped down from my neck. A little bit of blood was on my hand. I let out air having my head fall to the ground.  
"Michelle it's me Coran.. you know... Adrien's bro.. don't fall a sleep alright?" Coran asked, putting a hand to my neck. he pulled his hand away. He noticed the blood.  
"I'm gonna get you out of here but first let me deal with that bitch Victoria.." Coran informed me. I laid there in my hoodie and underwear. Someone picked me up.

Evadin.

As I coughed. Evadin looked at me.  
"I want some more of that blood coming from your neck..." He said.  
"Well a bastard like you don't deserve my blood." I choked.  
"Too late. " Evadin kissed my fang holes. "That blood of yours tastes great." Evadin grinned. He set me down on a flat rock. We were alone. Evadin slowly started to unzip my hoodie.  
"Please no..." I choked. I didn't want to be raped.  
"Would you prefer me drink you?" Evadin asked, looking at me, grinning.  
I kept silent.  
"I guess I could do both..." Evadin said grabbing me chin. He slid his fangs into my neck in the last spot and slowly unzipped my hoodie some more. I could his gulping. I froze closing my eyes until he pulled away.  
"I don't want you dead now. good thing I only drank a pint so I could have some more but I need Victoria to come and beat you so you learn your manners.." he said grinning.

I gasped. Victoria wrapped a cloth around my mouth and tied me up. I squirmed around she slapped me hard across the face. She took her knife and carefully slid it down my arm, then moved to the next one. I began panting. The knife was sharp. Evadin watched on the side about ten feet away, grinning. I was about to cry but I couldn't not now.  
"You know you're a bitch." I said muffled.  
Victoria smiled. "Yes I do know that.."  
"No correction a whore that is combined with a bitch and is from hell." I said muffled.  
Victoria put the knife against my neck. "I don't mind killing your friends..." She whispered in my ear. Victoria punched me in the face. My nose began to bleed.  
"Victoria enough... I will do the rest.." He said stepping closer.  
Victoria smiled pulling away. She slapped me one last time. Evadin stepped closer. He took his tongue and wiped the blood away. I was so close to was done licking my face. My nose stopped bleeding. He leaned over to me. he whispered in my ear,  
"Why must you taste so good?" Evadin asked.  
I looked at him worriedly. Evadin just smirked. He picked me up having my head come off the ground. He held my hand in his palm. He bit back into my neck in the same spot. I heard every gulp. His silky black hair touched my face. I closed my eyes and my head fell back. Evadin pulled away. He kissed my neck several times as he did he carefully set my back down on the rock. He kept kissing my neck. He unzipped my hoodie all the way. I gasped as I felt the cool breeze. He kissed my heart.  
"It's sad a beautiful body goes to waste..." He said licking the leftover blood on my neck.  
"I would rather," I choked and blood, "drown." I said.  
Victoria cracked her knuckles. "That could be arraigned."  
Evadin looked at her. "No she can't get what she wants." Evadin growled. He turned back to me.  
"Now Michelle. I hope you have had sex before." he said sliding his hand down my cheek to my chin.  
I my eyes went wide.  
"Oh your a virgin?"  
I gulped. What am I suppose to do? I had never gone through with this stuff if anything I only want to do it with Adrien. I noticed my ropes for my ankles were loose. I kneed Evadin in the balls. I smiled. Evadin grabbed my leg and broke it. I knew in five minutes I would be healed. Evadin got a really big grin on his face. He bit me hard in the neck. I screamed but it was muffled. I nearly got my fangs out. I saw Coran pulled Evadin off.  
"Wow. I can't believe ou would do this to an eighteen year old." Coran said throwing Evadin off a nearby cliff. Coran picked up Victoria and threw off the nearby cliff as well. I sat up.  
"Go Coran.." I said. I zipped up my hoodie half way. I ran as fast as a vampire could.

I stopped twenty feet away from house. I walked down to the basement door.I was beat. I had taken out my contacts. I walked in. I shut the door.  
"Why are you basically nude?" Riley asked.  
"Don't ask..."  
"Why are you basically nude?"  
"Like I said don't ask..."  
"Why are you basically nude?"  
Cade walked in. "Oh god Michelle you're alive!" Cade said hugging me.  
I blushed a little but pulled away. "Best not to hug me.." I said weakly. Blood dripped from my neck and arms.  
Riley looked at Cade. "What do you mean alive?" She asked.  
"Evadin... he tried raping her and then we tried getting away.. but Coran pulled her out-"  
"Wait Coran?" Riley said curiously.  
Cade face palmed himself. " I wasn't suppose to tell you but yeah..."  
"Continue.." Riley said.  
"Well He pulled her out and I tried for her to breathe and Coran went back to killing Vampires... so I was screaming at her to wake up or you and Adrien would kill me... and guy came over and told me to go help-"  
"Morgan." I said.  
"Oh well so I did what I was told and he did mouth to mouth, but Evadin took her away." Cade said.  
"I need to go call off the search-"  
"Search? what is Adrien doing?" I asked weakly.  
"Beating the shit out of some Evadin's vampires." Cade said unemotionally.  
I sighed. "Basically Evadin tried raping me. Also getting bit by a vampire is not sexy."  
"Well no shit! I kind of got that and I also never said it was sexy for a vampire to bit you." Riley said.  
"Yeah. Just letting you no it's not." I said. "Cade go. I need to.." I said fading. I fell over landing on the hard carpet. Cade came running over. He felt my head.  
"You need blood."  
Riley looked at him. "Can she drink some of me?"  
"No... we don't know yet." Cade said.  
I stood up. "Evadin he must have also drank the blood I had earlier without realizing it." I said.  
"Yeah.. I will go call it off." Cade said dashing out the door. when I heard someone coming downstairs.

Dad.

My father looked at me.  
"Why the heck are you beat up like that and nude?" he asked raising his voice a little bit.  
I got rid of my fangs. I left my eyes alone. He thinks I wear red contacts. "Some guy tried raping me.." I said honestly.  
"Well let's call the cops!" Dad suggested.  
"Got it covered." I said. there were drops of blood on the carpet. I cleaned them up. I walked into the bathroom and wrapped my arms. I knew the would heal but I had to around dad. My Dad walked over to me in the bathroom. He saw my neck.  
"Why the hell are there fang marks in your neck?"  
I stayed silent. "Dad. I need to take a bath." I said.  
"Oh right. I'll set some clothes by the door." He said blushing and stepping out.  
"Alright." I said about to close until my dad stopped it.  
"I love you and promise me you'll call me when that happens." He said.  
"I will and I love you too." I said, smiling. I shut the door I began crying. Got rid of the rest of my clothes that on me. I got the bath running. I took a quick bath. I sat in the tub with blood running down my cheeks. I laid in bath with the water tickling my nose. I slouched further in the water. I had the water go over my eyes. I opened them to see Evadin staying over me. I rubbed my eyes. He was gone. I was got out of the water and put in my contacts then went back into the water. I had the water go over my eyes again. I opened them again and there he was again. He grabbed my hair and pulling me out of the water. I tried to scream but nothing came out. He pinned me to the door. I looked at him. he smelt like watery salt. he grabbed my neck and pinned me on the wall.  
"Looks like I don't have to remove anything." he whispered in my ear.  
"Go to hell." I choked.  
"I already went. he sent me back." he said looking at me in the eyes.  
"How long have you been watching me?" I choked.  
"Oh I just got here and saw up in the tub." he said.  
"get out before I-"  
"Before what?" he said leaning in.  
"Before I yell." I said.  
"You can't of you're dead.."  
I gasped for air. He bit into my neck. I screamed. I heard every gulp. I closed my eyes knowing I would die. I guess this is how my story ends. Or do I live? Some slammed open the door. Evadin dropped me. I fell onto the floor. I saw my phone in the distance. I slowly crawled over to it. I dialed 911.  
"911 what you emergency?"  
I dropped my phone.  
"Hello? Hello?"  
Evadin took the phone out of my hand. Evadin grabbed me by the neck. I got out of his arms and managed to pull on my bra, a t-shirt, and under wear. He grabbed me again, by the throat. I choked. I elbowed him in the ribs and then grabbed my sliver knife and stabbed him in the arm. Evadin hissed in pain. I kicked him in the face.  
"Don't come near me-"  
Evadin grabbed my throat and bit into my neck, drinking some more. I fell to the ground and had blurry vision.  
"Until again my blood angel.." he said running out. Dad ran downstairs and Latimer, Cade, Morgan, and Adrien. Adrien rushed to my side.  
"Michelle you alright?!" Adrien said picking me up in his arms. Blood dripped down from my neck. Dad came over to Adrien and me.  
"Michelle you alright?" Dad asked.  
Adrien covered the fang marks and blood.  
"She'll be fine. Mr.C call the cops." Adrien informed.  
My Dad nodded. Dad ran upstairs. Adrien looked at me.  
"I'm gonna beat the-"  
"Don't. It will only get worse." I said slowly. Latimer came over.  
"Michelle I'm so sorry. I should have never -"  
"No. Don't be. Everything happens for a reason." I said to everyone.  
"Adrien we need to make sure.. someone is with her at all times.." Latimer said.  
"Yes. I will never leave her. She'll just come with me." Adrien said.  
Coran stayed silent.  
"Alright. We'll watch the house all night and take shifts. During the day we don't need to worry about the day.. they can't come out or they'll get burnt.." Cade said.  
"Alright, let's start now." Latimer said.

Adrien licked my neck. the blood was gone and the marks faded. He carried me to my bedroom. I looked at my old clock it was about 8:00 am. Adrien put me down.  
"Get dressed. I'm taking you to my house."  
"Alright." I said pulling on my jeans and a new hoodie. I could barley stand. Adrien picked me up. We walked out of my room.  
"Latimer we are going to our house." Adrien informed.  
"Cade stay here. Coran watch the house." Latimer said. Adrien ran out the door. Latimer followed.

We reach Latimer's house. Adrien took me to his room. He pinned me to the bed. We started kissing. His tongue entered my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away.  
"You aren't leaving me." He said. then kissed me again. "I'm not loosing you." We kept kissing.  
"Yes agreed." I said.

_

WHOO two chapters in one day! well what do you think? I love reviews! ^-^ anyways love you guys :) and let me know if I'm doing a good job :)

~isfanastyandlovereal


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien was on top of me. I love him. He has done so much. I moaned in pain. He stopped kissing me.  
"Michelle? you alright? Did Evadin get you pregnant?" Adrien asked.  
"No." I paused. "I need blood." I said.  
"Alright. I'll be back. Don't leave and you should be fine with Latimer." Adrien informed me. He got off of me. He dashed out. I walked out of his room and explored the house. I walked into the room with Adrien and his family portraits. I looked around and there was Latimer. I gasped.  
"Oh my god I'm sorry, I was just looking around and I came here." I said.  
"Don't worry about it." Latimer said calmly."Besides I might have to add someone.."  
"Who me?" I asked.  
"Yes. you have made him so happy. I have never seen him like this except, when Jenna was alive." Latimer informed me.  
"Jenna wasn't for Adrien.."  
Latimer nodded. "Agreed but your perfect for him."  
I blushed a little. "Thank you."  
"He seemed so lonely. I tried cheering him up but when he saw you, he didn't want you to leave you."  
"He never wanted to. he felt so bad for leaving me." I replied.  
"I know he hates himself, but could you cheer him up?"  
"How?" I asked curious.  
"Well if he wants to kiss you would you let him?"  
"Yes. I would. I love him."  
Latimer smiled. "You do actually love him?"  
"Yes. Of course. Adrien is just amazing."  
"Wow, this is just amazing. You don't love Adrien cause he's a vampire?"  
"No, I am one myself."  
"You don't love him for his money?"  
"No. I love Adrien because he is just amazing. He just has an amazing personality. He is protective. Also I just can't describe how he is it's just something you can't describe." I said smiling.  
"Wow he has finally found his girl. Your just perfect. He also doesn't have to worry about you dying of old age." Latimer said laughing the last bit.  
"I find it a little weird though that I'm eighteen and he's twenty one." I stated.  
"Yes but you don't have to worry. It's not very many years and if you truly love him you'll eventually won't care."  
"I don't mind at all."  
"That's amazing. He was gonna turn you at 21 but he saw you fall off of that rope bridge."  
"I would agree." I said. I closed my eyes. I felt a sharp pain go through my body. I let out air and fell to the ground. Latimer came running to my side.  
"Michelle you alright?"  
I carefully slid my eyes open. I took deep breaths. I saw my friend Haley come up to me. I got up.  
"Haley?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How is it possible?"  
"Evadin came out to get me."  
"I don't know if I can trust you."  
"Alright, fair just know I'm watching you."  
I felt dizzy and fell over into Latimer's arms. I was half a sleep. Latimer carried me to to Adrien room. Latimer set me on the bed and kissed my forehead. He stayed in the room.  
I began dreaming but I was still half awake. Evadin came over to me and bit me hard in the neck and then scrapped my arms with his fangs. he removed his fangs from my arm and started holding my hips pulling me closer. He kissed my forehead. He then tilted my head to the side and biting me so hard in the neck. I woke up screaming and my neck was still bleeding from the last bite from Evadin. Latimer came over to me. He took my hand.  
"You alright?" he asked.  
"No. I had a horrible dream."  
As soon as I knew Adrien walked through the door with a human squirming around. She wore an I heart Adrien t-shirt. I looked at her closely. It was my best friend Tiffany Harrold. I stopped Adrien.  
"Don't. Just let her go, she won't say anything." I said.  
Tiffany got wide eyed, she saw me.  
Adrien looked at me. "Why?"  
"Oh she won't tell I'm one of her best friends." I informed.  
"Oh." Adrien dropped her. She came running over to me. She hugged me.  
"Michelle you're alive. I got worried and I heard Adrien was here in town but I didn't believe it but then Adrien took me away." She stated.  
"Yes. I know I'll talk to you later alright?"  
"Alright." She said.  
Adrien picked her up. "I'll see you in a minute Michelle and with some new food." Adrien flipped his hair a little bit to get it out of his face.  
"Alright. I'll see you in a minute." I said smiling.  
Latimer still held my hand. "What was your dream about?"  
"It was horrible. Evadin, he just." I paused. Adrien was back. He sat next to me.  
"What was your dream about? I heard you scream. I got so worried." He said taking my free hand.  
"Evadin. He. He." I said with a tear voice. I cuddled up to Adrien. I just cried on his chest. Latimer still held my hand. I couldn't handle the fact that Evadin had nearly raped me. Adrien rubbed my waist.  
"Sh. Sh. Don't worry he won't hurt you." Adrien said. Adrien grabbed my chin so he could see my face and I could see his face. "He won't hurt you. I promise." Adrien said. he stopped my last tear with his tongue. I smiled. He wiped away that tear with his finger. He looked at Latimer.  
"We have to keep her safe. She has been hurt so much already." Adrien said.  
"you have to bring her back in a half an hour." Latimer informed.  
"No, I can't!" Adrien said stubbornly.  
"Yes I know you don't want to but, we have too. Her father would get very worried." Latimer said sadly.  
Adrien growled. "If Evadin so much get near." Adrien growled again. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!" Adrien yelled.  
I kept crying. I couldn't stop. One thing came to mind, at this moment in time. I have to go back to Newberg tomorrow night. Newberg is about a two hour drive. I wonder how Adrien is gonna react. I smelt something. I stopped crying. I got up. I quickly ran out. Coran and Latimer got in front of me. I hissed. I blinked a couple of times. Crap I am so hungry that I might actually kill the people I love. I kept hearing a heart pumping. I fell to the ground. I saw Adrien running up to me as I blacked out.

I woke up in my room, with Adrien laying next to me. I got up quickly. It was a twilight morning.  
"I need to get out of here." I choked. I heard the beating of hearts. I grabbed my throat it was burning. I ran out of the room as fast a vampire could and went outside onto the beach. I ran around I stopped and started walking like a human again. I couldn't I smelt someone I knew. I looked over. Lena. I knew I wasn't wearing contacts.

"Hey Michelle! I haven't seen you in a while!" She said waving her hand and running towards me.  
I smelt the air again. "NO! LENA STAY AWAY!" I screamed.  
She kept running. She stopped five feet away.  
"Why?" She asked confused. She came closer. It was too late. I run up to her and grabbed her. I bit into her neck. i tasted the blood flowing past my lips. The sweet warm blood. I drank her nearly dry. I pulled away realizing what I had done. I dropped her to the ground. I screamed loudly. I had blood run down my cheeks. Lena looked at me. Adrien came up to me.  
"Why Adrien. I could have been the one." She let out. She let out her last breath. She closed her eyes and laid there on the ground life less. My eyes stayed red. I didn't stop crying.  
"NO! LENA WAKE UP PLEASE! NO PLEASE!" I screamed. She laid there lifeless. I got to my knees. "NO!" I got up and ran off, leaving her. I couldn't forgive myself. I killed one of the most valuable people in my life. I went on a rampage killing people. No just any people but people who were hurting blondes. all of the blondes reminded me of Lena. I killed ten people. I still had blood coming from my eyes.

I ran to the top of the dune. I knew Adrien was watching. I still was crying. I took my wipes and wiped the blood off my face. I looked over seeing the sun in the sky. My face was clear from blood. I put my contacts back in. I pulled on my hoodie and got to my knees and started crying more. I sat on my bottom and put my knees to my chest and cried on my knees. I couldn't take it. Lena. She was an angel and she never did anything to me. I felt Adrien. He hugged me. I looked at him. He looked at me.  
"I went through this too." he told me, cuddling with me.  
I still had tears run down my face. "I know with Jenna but she was a cheating Bitch."  
"Yes. She was but I still knew her and I wanted to die." Adrien paused sitting next to me. "I took thoughs pictures and burned them when I saw you. I can't live in the past. I also love you more than her. She wrote that letter I realized she only wanted me because of my money, but one thing came to mind when I found that sex scene of me and you." Adrien looked at me fully in the eyes.  
"I wrote that because." I paused. "Because you're person who seemed so wonderful. When I first saw you. I froze. I felt like you were just amazing. I didn't care if you were even poor. I just saw something I never saw in other characters, I saw you were different. You needed someone besides Latimer." I said. I kept crying. I was surprised to see him smiling.  
"I went on your Facebook and saw all the girls talking about how sexy I was because of my red hair." He said chuckling.  
I smiled. "I love you but why didn't you stop me?" I said crying.  
"People need to learn what happens and what happens and also I don't like messing with peoples will, especially yours." he said. He leaned in. I leaned in as well and we kissed. We french kissed. I moved towards him, but he pinned me to the ground. We kept kissing. something pulled him off. I got up and saw Morgan. I hissed at him. Adrien growled. He got punched in the face. I jumped on Morgan having us roll down the hill. I jumped up flying in the air. I flew to the bottom. I crouched and hissed at Morgan. He started throwing punches at me. he hit me in the jaw. His claws scratched my skin. I hissed. He kicked my in the ribs breaking a few. He pinned me to the ground with his foot on my rib cage.  
"You nearly exposed vampires!" He hissed.  
I growled. I threw him off. I hissed and growled at him.  
"Stay away from Adrien and his family!" I growled. I got up and started walking away.  
"Yes your highness." He said sarcastically and then bowed.  
I turned around and ran towards him. He punched me in throat. I forced me back. I slid in the sand I charged him as he charged me. We jumped in mid air. He bit into my neck. I screamed. He let go with blood and scratches all over him but they weren't as bad as mine. I coughed up my own blood on to the sand. Morgan cam up to me and we kept fighting. I scratched him hard across the face. He growled. I jumped up kicking him in the face sliding backwards in the sand. I growled.  
"You! I thought you would never!-" I got grabbed in throat.  
"Your just a girl. You are my friend but you nearly exposed us all!" He hissed.  
I choked. Latimer came over, along with Adrien.  
"Stop! Morgan!" She said.  
Morgan dropped me. He bit into my neck. I felt like my life was being drained away. Morgan pulled away with blood down the sides of his mouth. He smiled.  
"I told you. Don't make me angry. Just because we are friends doesn't mean I won't take you down." He said flying off.  
I saw my flesh. I could see my ribs. I breathed in healing quickly. My rib wound healed. I coughed as my throat healed. I spit up some blood. I grabbed my throat. Latimer looked at me.  
"Why did you kill those people?" He asked sighing.  
"I did what Adrien did I killed some one I loved." I said honestly.  
Adrien hugged me resting his jaw on top of my head. Latimer looked at me.  
"You are healed?" He asked questioningly.  
"Yes." I said. I looked over, in the forest was Evadin and Victoria. they can't survive very much longer. If there skin is exposed at all. They will burn. Latimer, Coran, Cade, Adrien and I will burn when exposed to the sun but not as fast we have two minutes to get out of the sun, but if we are covered we will be fine. I sighed. I was in so much pain. Soon I knew Evadin was coming to get me.

DUH DUH DUUUH lol anyways that's thirteen anyways it's just as sad as the real VA episode 13. huuh anyways I hope you guy liked it ^-^

~isfanastyandlovereal


	14. Chapter 14

I gasped for air. My neck was in so much pain. I walked towards my house. I reached the house. I ran into my room and locked the door. I slowly put in my contacts. I turned to see Adrien come through the window. I let out a big gasp nearly falling over.  
"God you are so stubborn.." I said smiling.  
"And you aren't?" He said chuckling. I saw his fangs. "I told you I'm not leaving you." He said a little stubborn.  
I sighed. I rubbed my neck it was fully healed. I shivered. Adrien closed the blinds making it darker. He pulled off his shirt and hoodie.  
I gasped. "Adrien what are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna keep you warm." he said slipping in my bed, under the covers. I pulled off my hoodie. I took off my shoes. I walked over to the bed and got under the covers with Adrien. I cuddle up to him. I laid on my left side, while Adrien laid on his right. He smiled. I smiled. I slowly fell asleep, but I was half way sleeping. I could still hear everything going on outside of my dream world. I began dreaming. I was walking on the beach. It was sunset. I looked over to my Dad calling me over. I walked over. I looked over not seeing Adrien. We slipped into the truck. We drove home with the family. I got to my bed room. I opened the door and there was Evadin. I was about to scream until he covered my mouth and closed the door. He tied me up. Evadin put a cloth over my mouth. He hand cuffed me to my bed having my arms hang over my head. I squirmed around. He started undressing me. Outside of the dream I was shaking. Evadin cut open my shirt, He smiled as he saw my bra. He pulled it off. I looked away as he pulled off my jeans. He grabbed my chin. I glared at him. He bit into my neck drinking my blood. He pulled away with bloody lips. I saw his red eyes. I looked at him terrified. As he slowly put off my under, I kicked him in the balls. He groaned. He bit into my neck hard and got undressed. As he was about to slide into me. My eyes flashed open. I looked around I looked at my digital clock. 3:26 pm. I slept for a while. I looked up at Adrien who was sleeping soundly. I shifted cuddling closer. He smiled. I looked at him.  
"Adrien. Evadin he's so evil." I said about to cry.  
Adrien grabbed my jaw. He pulled it up so I was facing him. "If he trys to rape you again. I will kill him." He said serious. He pulled me closer to his eyes. "I love you."  
I slowly blinked. "I would have to agree." I said smiling. he pulled my jaw to his lips. I took one of my hands and put it on the back of Adrien's head. Adrien then was on top of me. I stroked my hand through his hair. I heard a knock on the door. the door opened but Adrien didn't pull away. I heard someone clear their throat, loudly. Adrien pulled away looking at the person who cleared their throat. It was Riley. I looked at her. She tapped her foot angrily.  
"Adrien off. You know better." She said crossing her arms.  
Adrien looked away and went back to kissing me. He had one hand on my hips and the other on my shoulder blade. Cade walked in.  
"Adrien come on." he said.  
Adrien growled getting off. He pulled on his hoodie. He left it unzipped. I got up. I noticed My hoodie was off. I pulled it over my arms. Adrien walked around in his hoodie shirtless and his hoodie was unzipped. We walked up stairs holding hands. Dad made sandwiches. I took a turkey and lettuce one. Adrien and Cade didn't eat anything. I sat next to Adrien.  
"So do you and Cade live around here?" Dad asked Adrien and then took a bite of his sandwich.  
"Yes."  
Dad took another bite. He swallowed. "We are leaving tomorrow." Dad informed.  
Adrien and Cade stiffened. Adrien began to speak."Well I was wondering I could take Riley and Michelle out to a party tonight."  
Dad looked at Adrien and Cade. "will you keep them safe and how long is it? Where is the party?" Dad asked.  
"Yes. Cade and I will keep them safe." Adrien said. "It is here in town. It lasts til about 2:00 am."  
"Alright make sure they are home by midnight at the latest and when does it start?"  
"In an hour." Adrien replied.  
Dad nodded. "Alright."  
Adrien, Cade Riley and I stood up from the table.  
Dad raised his hand. "Um question."  
Adrien turned towards Dad. "Yes?"  
"Why are you shirtless?"  
"I am extremely hot."  
Dad nodded.  
Cade and Riley went out side and sat on the porch. I walked downstairs with Adrien. I put in my contacts. I put on a mini skirt. Oh how I hate those things. I pulled and a top and a black hoodie. I walked out the basement door. It was dark out. Adrien zipped up his hoodie. Cade and Riley joined us. I texted dad.  
'We are going.'  
he texted back. 'Alright.'  
Cade and Adrien looked at each other they nodded. Cade picked up Riley and ran.  
"Where are they going?" I asked.  
"They're going to my house." Adrien said.  
"Oh alright." I said.  
Adrien took my hand. I looked into his red eyes. He smiled, showing his fangs. I smiled back.  
We took each others hand and walked into a club. We walked in. We walked and took a seat in the back I laid on a sofa while Adrien was at the foot of my sofa. A man walked up to me. He seem familiar.  
"Hello may I dance with you?" he asked extending his hand.  
I looked over at Adrien, he nodded. I understood what he had meant. Kill this man if you get a chance kinda nod. I took his hair. he seemed familiar. I couldn't put a finger on it. I looked into his eyes. He spun me. I looked him. We kept getting closer to the door. he walked me out the door. He pinned me against the wall. He grinned. He grabbed his chain and got it around my neck. I fell to the ground. I had a metal collar and chain connect to it. I looked up. Then I saw the red eyes. He removed a wig letting his black hair fall. I gasped.

Evadin.

He put a cloth around my mouth preventing me to scream. He picked me up. I squirmed around. He smiled. He carried me through the forest. He took me to the usual spot. Victoria stood there tapping her foot.  
"Evadin. I thought you went to get some food?"  
Evadin smiled. "I did. Victoria go get another human."  
Victoria smiled running away. I gulped.  
"First, I'm going to drink some of you. Second, I like your body." He said licking my neck.  
I froze. I got goose bumps. Not this again. I can't do this not again. Evadin smiled.  
I looked at him.  
"You're wearing a mini skirt." He said smiling.  
I looked at him with wide eyes. He took tongue and licked my neck several times. I shivered some more. He smiled.  
"It's ready now." He said biting into my neck. Evadin unzipped my hoodie then, he cut down the middle of my shirt.  
I moaned in pain. He saw my bra. He flipped me over onto my stomach. He unhooked my bra and their straps. He turned me back over. He saw my chest and smiled. He started kissing my body. He kissed my neck. Evadin stuck his tongue under the neck cuff. Evadin pulled away smiling.  
"Bad day to wear a mini skirt huh?" He said, slipping the skirt down my legs. Evadin took his tongue and started to have his tongue travel up my body and to my ear. I shivered so removed my under wear. Evadin got up and got undressed. He was in briefs. Ugh briefs. The thing I hate most. Evadin turned and there was my friend Tiffany.  
"Let go of me!" she screamed then she saw me. "Michelle?"  
Evadin titled my neck. "I need a snack before I finish raping you." He said biting into my neck, just below the neck cuff. Evadin smiled pulling away. He pulled of his briefs. He got on top of me. He bit into my neck. he tried sliding into me. I kneed him in the balls. He groaned pulling away. He looked at me.  
"If you do that again I'll break your leg." He said. I nodded slowly. He slowly tried sliding into me but I kneed him again. He grabbed my leg and broke it. I screamed so loud the cloth didn't matter he dung his fangs into my arm. I screamed again but not as loud.  
"I warned you." He paused.  
I shed a normal tear vampire or not that really hurt.  
"Don't worry you'll get to have me, then I'll probably kill you."  
My eyes widen. It's official I'm going to die.  
Evadin kissed my bloody neck. I knew my leg would heal soon I probably inherited Latimer's healing ability. Evadin bit back into my neck. He tried sliding into me again. My head went back. I closed my eyes thinking it was death til I heard him pull away. I opened my eyes slowly. I looked to see a red mark on his face and my friend Tiffany pinned to the ground about twenty feet away. She was groaning. She had a cloth over her mouth. Evadin picked me up, with my leg dragging. Evadin took my hand and put them behind my back and wrapped the chain around them then locked it.  
"Let see you get out of this one." He said. dropping me into the water.  
I hit the water. I sank to the bottom I sucked in water without meaning to. Why me? Why me? Why? I felt my bone trying to mend back together. I slowly started loosing conciseness. I closed my eyes. First, it was black then red. I realized that my neck and arms were still bleeding. Something grabbed my chain pulling me out. I was on shore still naked. I felt so dead but I knew something. I wasn't alone. I have always known that when I leave for too long Adrien leaves, looking for me.  
"Damn it1 Wake up!" Someone yelled. They turned me on my back and broke the lock. They unwrapped my chain from my hands. They flipped me back over. The person ripped the neck cuff off. they pulled me up there chest. "Damn it Michelle! Wake up!" he hissed. Then I knew who it was.

Adrien.

Adrien titled my head back. He opened my mouth. When Latimer called Adrien.  
"Adrien is this Michelle's friend?" he asked.  
"I think so.." Adrien responded.  
Latimer sighed "Alright."  
Adrien blew air in to my lungs. He kept blowing. Then his tongue removed the excess water.I lifted my right arm up to his head grabbing it. We when into a an actual french kiss. He head the back of my head. Adrien pulled away. He spit out the water.  
"Doesn't taste like normal river water-" Adrien started.  
I pulled him back into a kiss. Adrien rubbed up and down my side. I pulled away.  
"I can't walk Adrien." I said honest. Adrien puled off his hoodie. he carefully held me onto my feet. he wrapped his big hoodie around me. It went down to the middle of my thigh. He carried me. I had rested my head on his bare chest.  
Adrien looked at me. "Why can't you walk? I don't mind carrying you.. I actually like carrying you but why?" Adrien asked looking down at my face.  
"My leg is broken." I replied. I looked over to Tiffany screaming. Latimer calmed her down.  
"I'm not going to hurt you I just saved your life."  
Tiffany nodded getting up. She came running over, "Michelle you alright?"  
Adrien looked at her. "Does she look alright?" Adrien said raising his voice.  
"Adrien calm down. She just trying to help." I said.  
Adrien nodded kissing my forehead.  
"No. I can't feel my leg." I said honest. "But I feel the bone healing." I said really quiet.  
"Don't worry Evadin is gone." Adrien said rubbing his cheek on the top of my head. "Latimer, take Tiffany home." Adrien said lifting his head up.  
"Alright be back soon." Latimer replied, picking her up.  
I pulled myself up to Adrien's mouth, I began french kissing him some more. I closed my eyes. I kept my hand on the back of his head. he turned his head. I wrapped my other arm round his neck. He kept me in his arms. I felt his fangs biting my lower lip. I had my hand rubbing through his hair. Adrien and I stood there kissing. I pulled away.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
Adrien looked at me.  
"11:57."  
"Shit. We need to go back." I stated.

DUH DUH DUUUU lol I hope you guys like and I enjoy those comments from the guest thank you. I shall get 15 in fast. I have so many ideas! if you want me to do an idea of yours write it in a review. I might actually use it ^-^ Love you audience!

~isfanastyandlovereal


	15. Chapter 15

I tried walking but I fell back into Adrien's arms. He carried me.  
"Let's go." Adrien stated.  
I nodded cuddling up to his chest. I felt the bone mending together.I looked at Adrien.  
"Evadin. He's so evil." I said resting my head on his shoulder.  
"I know Latimer told me I can't kill him." Adrien informed me.  
I looked at him. "Run. Dad will make you stay away from me if we're late."  
Adrien nodded running. He reached the beach house in thirty seconds. Adrien carried me into my room. I put on my bra and shirt. Adrien helped me with my shorts. He carried me to bed. He laid in bed next to me. I couldn't help but smile. I slowly shifted over to him. Adrien kissed my forehead. He wrapped his arm around me, keeping me close. The door opened. there was Riley and Cade. Riley cleared her throat.  
I looked at her, I gave her the please no look.  
Riley sighed, she turned towards Cade. Cade smiled. Adrien was smiling as well. Cade pulled her close.  
"Uh Cade what are you doing?-" Riley couldn't finish. Cade had kissed her. Riley took her arm and wrapped it around his neck. I could tell they were french kissing. Cade pulled away. Riley was smiling. They walked out. I looked back at Adrien. It was simple that Adrien knew what I wanted. A creator can feel his creation's feelings. He smiled. He leaned in.  
"How your leg?"He asked, stroking my semi broken leg.  
"It's doing well I think it may be healed soon." I said.  
Adrien gasped. "It would take a normal vampire at least thirty minutes for it to heal. It's only been like ten." Adrien whispered. "I guess you got Latimer's quick regenerating ability." Adrien said quieter that usual.  
I smiled. Adrien pulled me close. I grabbed the back of his head and played with his hair looking into his eyes. Adrien leaned in kissing me. He got on top of me. I felt his fangs. His fangs bit into my lip. His tongue licked the blood healing the wound. He pulled away.  
"I'm sorry this may hurt.." Adrien told me.  
"Wait what?" I asked questionably.  
Adrien licked my neck then bit into it. I screamed by my mouth was covered by his hand. I closed my eyes. I felt the energy of me being drained away. I heard Adrien gulping. He pulled away. His eyes were red. I then realized it was hallucination. I blinked a few times to see Evadin.  
"Good you're awake." He said smiling. I looked down to see the water under me. I choked. I was still in chains. I looked over to see Evadin with bloody lips.  
"Don't worry I decide not to have sex with you." He said. "But I must kill you some way."  
I looked around scared. The chains were hurting my wrists. The lock rubbed against my hands.  
"I hope to see you again if you happen to survive." He said. He let go of me. I tried getting free. I couldn't my leg was broken. I wonder how long I was out. I'm guessing about a couple of minutes. I couldn't help but suck in some river water. I shut my eyes. I felt myself float to shore or did something pull me? I felt myself on the muddy shore. Some removed my cloth from my mouth.  
"Damn it Michelle! It's me Adrien!" Adrien growled. He began crying."Please wake up."  
I laid there lifeless. Adrien broke off the chains and lock. He broke up the neck brace. Was I dreaming or was it real? Adrien opened my mouth. Drops of his blood went onto my face. I was filled with water. He put his mouth over mine. He sucked the water into his mouth and his tongue was in my mouth as well. He tried pulling away but I wouldn't let him. This went a make out session. His blood dripped onto my face some more. Adrien touched my semi broken leg. I pulled away.  
"Ouch."  
"You alright?" Adrien asked close to my lips.  
"No Evadin broke my leg." I said trying to move.  
Adrien growled. I looked behind him there was Morgan. Adrien covered me.  
"Get the hell out Morgan!" Adrien hissed.  
Morgan chuckled. "Why?"  
"Can't you see Michelle is not covered?! She's fucking nude!" Adrien growled.  
"I'll look away so you can put something on her." He said turning away.  
Adrien took off his sweat shirt and put in on me. I must be tiny because it went down to my knees and the sleeves went pasted my hands by like five inches. Adrien picked me up.  
"You can look now Morgan." I stated.  
Morgan turned."You know it's kind Karma for nearly exposing vampires."  
Adrien growled."You try killing someone you loved!"  
Morgan sighed looking down."I did."  
Adrien growled setting me down. "BULLSHIT!" He tackled Morgan and they went into a fight. I laid there. I felt my bone fibers slowly mending together. I screamed in pain. Adrien and Morgan stopped turning towards me. I was panting. Adrien rubbed my neck.  
"Morgan, we will deal with this later, right now Michelle is in pain." Adrien informed.  
Morgan nodded. Adrien picked me up. Sweat dripped down my head. Adrien looked at me. His tear dripped onto my face. "I don't want to leave you. You're not going anywhere."  
I nodded." We have to go. My Dad will freak. What time is it?" I asked as I felt sprinkles of rain coming down on my face.  
Adrien nodded. He ran fast to the beach house. He helped me with pulling my leg through my underwear. I smiled. I put on shorts and Adrien helped as well with those. I pulled on a tank top. I wanted to go to bed in Adrien's sweat shirt. I looked at the clock. It struck midnight. I had Adrien carry me up stairs. I had my eyes nearly closed to make it seem like I was tired.  
"Well you guys are on time." Dad said getting up from his chair. Right as he did the door swung open. There was Cade and Riley. They smiled, holding hands. I yawned. I was so tired. Dad cleared his throat.  
"Adrien time for you and Cade to go." Dad sighed. Adrien looked at me. I nodded. He carefully set me down. I nearly hissed in pain but I knew my leg was almost healed. Adrien and Cade walked out. Riley came over to me.  
"Alright let's head to bed." She said sleepily.  
I nodded. I walked down the stars half way and tripped and fell into Adrien's arm's I smiled. Riley sighed. I looked around and there was Cade. I smiled. Adrien carried me to the spare bedroom. Riley and Cade went to bed. Adrien set me on the bed. I laid in his hoodie. I smiled. I removed my contacts. Adrien smiled. I inched closer to him. I began to move my broken leg again.  
"Hey it's healed." I cried happily.  
Adrien got wide eyes. "What? It would take a normal Vampire like Morgan at least a day to heal." Adrien grabbed my chin pulling my closer." I guess you got Latimer's and I's regenerating ability." He said pulling me closer. I smiled. Adrien kissed my neck. Then he licked it. "Sorry got to do this so Evadin can't mark you." He said biting into my neck.  
I yelped, but Adrien covered my mouth. I knew this was the real Adrien. He kissed my neck. Adrien pulled away with bloody lips. I went up to him and licked his lips. He smiled. He got on top of me. We started making out til we heard a knock on the door. Adrien pulled away and hid under the bed.  
Dad walked in. "Hello just checking on you." He sat on my bed next to me. "I'm so sorry you nearly got raped earlier.." He said stroking my hair.  
I smiled.  
"Better remove those contacts before you go to bed alright?" He said kissing my forehead."I love you." He said backing up.  
I grabbed his shirt pulling him into a hug."I love you too."  
Dad smiled pulling away. "Good night." He said about to close the door, when he stopped, "By the way we are leaving at noon tomorrow." He said through the inch crack of the door.  
"Oh ya. Love ya. Good night." I yawned.  
Dad was nearly done but he said, "I love you more." Then the door let out a squeak as it shut. Adrien laid in bed next to me. I cried on Adrien but he licked the tears off my face. "Don't worry. Latimer is having Coran watch the house while Cade,Latimer and I rent a nearby house." Adrien informed me.  
I smiled."You can sleep with me but you have to be out of my bed by four am or Dad will shoot me." I laugh a little bit at the last part.  
Adrien leaned in and kissed me. He got on top of me. He began kissing me. I felt his tongue and fangs enter my mouth. I had my hands on the back of his head. Adrien pulled away pulling off his shirt. he went back to kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled me up and lean against the wall. I rubbed my hands through the back his head and threw his hair. He pulled away smiling. I looked at him.  
"Go ahead. I know you won't bite hard." I said. My legs were still wrapped around him. He smiled. I tilted my head, Adrien slowly bit into my neck. He had one arm holding my neck and the other around my waist. I heard him gulping. I closed my eyes. Adrien stopped for a second taking a breathe. He drank some more.  
"Is my blood really that good?" I whispered smiling. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. Adrien slammed his hand on the wall. He was drinking a lot. Had he been not feeding? Adrien pulled away. He looked down then blinked looking back up at me. I saw his red eyes, his gorgeous red hair and his snake bites. I looked at him. He leaned in and started kissing me again. I licked his lips, covered in my blood. I felt my tongue being pulled into his mouth. I felt his fangs. Adrien pulled away looking at me.  
"Michelle you need to drink me as well. I can't have you leave me."  
"And I don't want to leave you."I said. I stroked my hand through his hair. Adrien licked my neck healing the wound of where he had previously bit me. I smiled.  
"You sure?" I asked.  
Adrien nodded. "I stole some from you."  
I nodded. I was about to bite into his neck. When I pulled away looking at him.  
"Adrien you need to drink some more." I said.  
Adrien looked at me. "Why?"  
"You're starving last time you ate it was me about two days ago." I stated.  
Adrien nodded. "You your blood is so amazing." he said about to bite my neck once more.  
I smiled.  
Adrien bit into to my neck once more.I closed my eyes. He kept slammed is hand against the wall. I was happy for once I drank to much blood. Adrien kept drinking. Blood ran down my neck. Adrien pulled away licking it then went back to drinking. I had about double the amount of blood normal humans do because of how much blood I drank. Adrien gulped loudly. I was breathing heavily. Adrien was so hungry. Even drinking me a couple of days ago shouldn't have fed him. Adrien pulled away. I opened my eyes to see him with blood dripping down his chin. I kissed him. He wasn't quite finished. Some of the blood he drank came into my mouth. Blood dripped down from the side of my mouth. Adrien pulled away licking them and went back to kissing me. I felt my fangs come in I gasped. Adrien pulled titled his head.  
"Michelle you need some food." He said.  
I nodded. I slowly bit into his neck. I felt the warm liquid go past my lips. I drank a little bit. I gulped several times. I felt Adrien smiling. I pulled away. Adrien bit into my neck taking another drink. He pulled away. both our lips covered in blood. Adrien pulled me into a kiss. I felt his tongue wrap around mine. He put me on the bed. He unzipped my hoodie that I was wearing. I cuddled up to him kissing him. for once my tongue went into his mouth. I felt his fangs. I pulled away.  
"I have to sleep Adrien." I said sadly.  
"I know but one more kiss?" he asked.  
I looked at him and he was on top of me. We were full on making out. I rubbed my hand through his soft hair. He laid next to me. I smiled.  
"Good-night Adrien." I said,  
"Good night." he replied. I felt his fangs go back into my neck knowing, he wanted more.

**  
(Victoria's point of view)  
I walked with Evadin. He smiled and I smiled back. He took my hand.  
"I love you." he said giving me a quick peck on the cheek.  
I blushed a little."I love you too."

**  
(back to me)  
I awoke to a stormy day. I looked over to see Adrien. I heard a knock on the door. Adrien hid under the bed.  
"Come in." I said.  
Dad walked in. "Alright start packing! we have to leave in two hours!" He informed.  
I nodded."Dad could you go I have to get dressed." I said shyly.  
"Oh yeah right." He said stepping out closing the door.  
I looked around and there was Adrien. I smiled. I felt my neck. There was fresh blood on it.  
"Adrien did you drink some of my blood before I woke up?" I asked.  
Adrien sighed. "Yes."  
I smiled. Adrien pinned me to the bed. He kissed my neck. I shivered. Adrien kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We went to a make out but I pulled away.  
"Adrien I hate to say this but I need to get dressed." I said sadly.  
Adrien nodded. He got up. I pulled out some of my fade glory jeans and took off my short and put on my jeans. I kept the hoodie on. Adrien smiled. He pulled on his shirt. I picked up my stuff and put it in my suit case. I rolled my suit case out the basement door. I heard the wheels rubbing against the cement. I clicked the handle back into it's spot and put it in the back of the truck. I turned around there was Adrien. He held my hand. Dad came over. Adrien turned towards my Dad.  
"Hey, Mr.C could I drive your daughter home? After all there's barley enough room for you to fit all of your boys in the truck."  
Dad looked at me. "Alright make sure you follow alright?"  
Adrien nodded.  
I looked at Dad."Don't worry he won't get lost I know the way home." I said smiling.  
Dad smiled. I walked up stairs to the front door and open the door. I took a sandwich and ate it. Adrien smiled. He rubbed the top of my head. I finished my sandwich. We ran into Dad as we went to go look at him.  
"Dad can me and Adrien take a walk on the beach?" I asked.  
Dad nodded. "I'll meet you in the parking lot at 11:45."  
"Alright."  
Adrien and me walked sown the stair and out onto the beach.

Hey what you guys think? I know it took forever but yeah there was twist anyways I love you audience

~isfanastyandlovereal


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien and I walked on the cold was a cloudy day. I smelt the air knowing it would rain soon. I smiled as Adrien put his hand in mine.  
"So you like my sweat shirt?"  
"Yes don't you think I look cute in it?" I said blushing a little.  
Adrien smiled. He took me in his arms. I smiled as he carried me. For once I didn't wear my contacts. Adrien looked at me.  
"I love you and your red eyes." he said smiling.  
I couldn't stop smiling. I looked at him. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. I got my feet back on the cold sand."I have a surprise for you." I stated.  
Adrien's smile grew showing his fangs."And what would that-"  
I interrupted him. I kissed him for once. Adrien held me close. He wrapped one arm around my waste and the other on the back of my head. I was on my tippy toes. I head close. For once I felt like Adrien was going to love me for who I was. Adrien pulled away. He pulled off his went back to kissing me til I pulled away and run fast with him pinning him to the nearest tree.  
"I know you want sex, and you don't think I don't?" I said.  
Adrien switched around, pinning me to the tree. My fangs came out. We went back into a kiss. I made my fangs fade so I could do my next move. I bit Adrien's lower lip dragging it back. He did the looked at me with those red eyes. I looked at him not looking away.  
"If you every need blood let me know."I stated.  
Adrien nodded not letting go of eye contact and I couldn't either. I didn't blink and Adrien didn't either. I turned a little looking away til Adrien grabbed my chin pulling back looking at him.  
"Please don't look away. Please." He begged.  
I looked at Adrien and kissed him. "I won't. you better be lucky my Dad even said yes for you to drive me home." I said. I took off Adrien's sweat shirt and cuddled with him. I felt my body freeze. Something grabbed me throwing me into the water. I felt my body freeze. I swam to shore I coughed up salt water.  
"What the hell was that?" I coughed.  
"I don't know.." Adrien said pulling me out. "Your going to have to strip."  
I looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait, what?!"  
"You're going to need to strip so you won't get cold."  
I sighed. "I'm keeping my under wear and bra on." I said honest. I removed my tank top and then my jeans. Adrien wrapped his sweat shirt around me. I smiled. He picked me up and carried me to his car. His car was a Ferrari, yellow with black stripes. I looked at him. He opened the passenger door and then set me on the passenger seat. He got onto the diver's side and climbed in.  
"I don't want this to sound like twilight but you were born to be a vampire." He said leaning towards me. I grabbed his head and pulled myself toward him kissing him. He pulled me onto his lap. I kept kissing him. I pulled away. Adrien grabbed my chin.  
"You're beautiful you know that?" He said.  
I smiled. Dad pulled up. I quick shuffled to my seat and buckled. Adrien rolled his window down.  
"Follow me." My Dad said.  
Adrien nodded. He rolled up his window. I rested my head on my window and fell a sleep.

I woke up ten minutes later. I looked at Adrien. I smiled.  
"How did you sleep sweet heart?" He asked putting a hand on my knee.  
I smiled. "Fine."  
I looked over. I saw Lena. She looked at me with red eyes. I gasped. Adrien stopped seeing it too. I got out swinging my door a open and hugged her.  
"Lena get in the car now." I said.  
Lena looked at me. "Alright."  
Adrien popped the seat forward. She climbed in the back. She sat in the back. I put my seat back.  
"Alright let's go before Dad notices." I said, closing the door and buckling.  
Adrien sped up back to my Dad. As we got closer I closed my eyes and took in a huge breath through my nose. I let it out through my mouth. I heard my family's blood pumping threw there veins. Adrien looked back a at Lena.  
"Lena hold her down."  
Lena grabbed me holding me down. I hissed.  
"Michelle control yourself! You can do it!" She stated holding me back.  
I hissed at her.  
"Michelle come on please." Lena begged.  
I a drop of blood fell from my eye, I remembered Lena getting killed. I calmed down. I went into tears.  
"Lena.. I'm so sorry." I said teary.  
"Sh... It's alright, I'm alive right now." She said rubbing my arm.  
I shed another tear. I nodded. I looked at Adrien.  
"When we go to the next rest stop, I'm gonna need blood."  
Adrien looked at me quick then back to the road."Alright but be careful."  
I nodded. He took my free hand I smiled. I turned towards Lena.  
"How did you become a vampire?" I asked.  
She looked at me with her reds eyes, confused. "I don't know..."  
I nodded facing forward.

It had been about thirty minutes. I got up noticing a tall strong boy, alone. I got out of the car and walked over to Dad.  
"It will only be a few minutes." I told him.  
Dad nodded. I walked into the restroom. The restroom looked like it hadn't been clean in ages and there was no mirrors. I looked at my hair. I brushed it with my hand. I unzipped the hoodie to show off a little bit. I looked at Lena who was standing behind me.  
"Here let me help." She fixed me some more. "There." She said.  
I nodded. I walked outside and there he was. He walked over to me. That was a little strange but I knew it wasn't Evadin. He had sandy blonde hair and pretty green eyes. He was a very muscly. He was also tall, tan and had some freckles. I took in a deep breath, he smelt so good.  
"Hey I'm 's your name?" He said with a little ascent, that seemed familiar.  
"Michelle.." I said smiling.  
He looked at me in the eyes.  
I smiled.  
"So, where you heading?" He asked.  
"I'm heading towards Portland." I stated. It won't matter I'm killing him either way even if he is just a nice boy. I already gave him the looks of my vampire body.  
"Oh interesting." James paused. "You here alone?"  
Adrien looked over at me, he nodded.  
"Yes I am. You?"  
"Oh yes. I was just exploring the country."  
"Oh what's your ascent?"  
"Oh mine is Irish."  
I smiled."I am Irish."  
"Oh cool." He took my hand. Right then and there I felt like he wasn't a nice guy more like a rapist. I smelt some of another girls blood on his crotch. I also smelt gun powder.  
"Can I show you my car it's just around back." He suggested.  
"Sure." I followed him, before we could fully get around the corner I gave a wink to Adrien. Adrien winked back before I saw a wall. I noticed we were going deep in the woods. Oh he wants to rape me. I know it. We were about far enough away to the point were If he or I screamed it would be faint. We stopped. I acted clueless.  
"Where's your car?" I asked stupidly.  
"Not here." He pulled out his gun and aimed it at me."take off your clothes."  
I smiled. "Why you don't fully understand what I am."I said questioningly.  
"Strip." He clicked a bullet in the chamber.  
I smiled with my fangs showing a tad. He probably won't notice. "Hm. I guess you won't be raping anyone anymore."  
He smiled amused. "Hm why? You're just a girl nearly naked."  
"Fine but you have to do it yourself."  
James smiled. "With pleasure." He said unzipping my hoodie. He got to my underwear. I kneed him in to the face, hard. He fell back with a bloody nose. He stood up and wiped the blood with his sleeve. It was bad but the good thing is I was killing him no matter what now. He aimed at me again."You bitch you broke my nose!" He said.  
"Go ahead fire." I said smiling.  
He fired. I moved an inch having the bullet miss me. then moved back before he could even blink.  
James blinked. "Did I miss something?" He asked curiously.  
"Well, something the mortal eye can't catch." I replied.  
James gulped. "Mortal eye?"  
"As you see my eyes are real."  
"No they aren't." He said stern.  
I could feel he was nervous, but he was strong.  
"Look at me in the eyes and tell me these aren't real." I told him.  
James looked at me in the eyes. He blinked. "Shit." James said under his breath."What the hell are you?" He asked taking better aim.  
"If I were you I would run." I said.  
James smiled."I'll play your little game." He said taking off. I gave him two seconds and I was in front of him. I yawned. James gasped. "What the hell?" I smiled showing my fangs.  
"Good bye." He clicked another bullet in the chamber. He shot me in arm, and then he pulled out his knife and stabbed me in the abdomen. I growled.  
"Now you dead." I said. I bit into his neck, before he could even see. I drank him. He let out a dry moan. "Go to hell.." He told me.  
I finished. I pulled away. He was dry. "I couldn't even if I wanted to." I said smiling.  
He moan and closed his eyes and died. I pulled out the bullet, from my arm. It healed. I put it in his neck. Blood dripped form the corner of my mouth.  
"There. If the cops find you, I will be a suicide murder." I said to myself. I pulled out the knife and healed instantly. I sighed. I rubbed the back of my neck and there was a girl. I blinked and she was gone.  
"Interesting.." I told myself.  
I turned to see Adrien. He was smiling. I kissed him. Adrien held me closer. I pulled away.  
"We have to go." I stated.  
Adrien picked me up and ran into the bathroom. He cleaned me up. I smiled. He zipped up my hoodie. We held hands as we walked out.

(Morgan)

I wonder the streets of Pacific City. I sighed but I soon had to leave. I followed Michelle to Newberg running. I couldn't fly in the middle of the day someone would notice. Every now and then I would stop and kill someone for food. My reds eyes gleamed under the bright cloudy sky. I sighed. I smelt the air of the trees. I missed that smell after being on the coast for a week. I sighed. I felt kinda lonely but that's what I get for being a vampire. I watch Michelle killed that boy James. I had to make sure she would be okay. She was so I went off. I followed her again. I hope we get to Newberg soon. I really don't like this traffic and cars. Thank god, I could run faster than the mortal eye could catch.

A couple of hours later we reached Newberg. I sighed. I knew she would probably tell me not to hunt in Newberg or the nearby small town about a mile away called Dundee. I waited for her in the forest nearby. I hope she's right. I hope she will be okay. I mean Evadin is just a creep and lives off of pain and people's pain. that's just sick. I see Michelle walk up to her house. I can't interfere with her if Evadin does do something. I can't do anything I might just make it worse besides I kill slowly and painfully.

***  
(Victoria)  
I walked with Evadin around old Newberg. We hunted for food. We didn't care who it was food was food. Evadin pulled me to side.  
"Stay here.I have to get a girl." He said.  
I nodded. Evadin took off. I waited.

***  
(Me)  
I got up from my was a ton of traffic and it was about four when we got to my house. I put in my contacts. Anyone of my friends could stop by like Haley. Why did she have red eyes? I walked up to my room. Dad told Adrien he could head back. Instead, Adrien went to the house they rented not to far from here. I sighed opening my door. There was Evadin. I nearly screamed til he close my door. He had his hand over my mouth.  
"Shh.. don't worry. They won't hear you." He said in my ear. I was so thankful I had put in my contacts. When it gets dark out side my red eyes really stand out. Well they stand out all the time but better towards night. Evadin lighting speeded me to the bed and hand cuffed me having my hands drop over my head. He tied a tie around my mouth. He pinned my legs to my bed. Evadin smiled as he unzipped my sweat shirt. He unhooked my bra in the front. He ripped the straps off the bra. He pulled off my underwear. Evadin already had his shirt unbuttoned. He kissed my neck. He slid his jeans off and was wearing boxers. He smiled. I looked away. He pulled my chin toward him.  
"Don't look away, or I might have to break your leg again, making it worse."  
My eyes went big. I squirmed some more. He smiled as he was going to slid into me. My hoodie just barley covered my chest. Adrien opened the door. Evadin licked my ear. I shivered. I closed my eyes. Evadin escaped out my opened window, grabbing his stuff. Adrien broke the handcuffs. Morgan came in through the covered me by hugging me. He handed my the handcuff key. I took it. I unlocked the cuffs having them on the ground. Adrien growled.  
Morgan growled back and went out the window. Adrien gave me a fresh clothes. I pulled on my new clothes and went to my drawers and pulled out shorts. I pulled them on. I turned around to Adrien wrapping his arms around my waste. I turned around and kissed him. He pushed me against the door closing it. I pulled away smiling.

Yes I made up the word speeded. anyways I will continue and now I have winter break for two weeks so I will be working on 17 :) anyways I hope you guys like how I changed point of veiws ^-^  
~isfanastyandlovereal


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien pulled of his shirt. I smiled. He reached over and locked the door. I unzipped my hoodie. I laid in bed getting ready for another nap. Adrien closed my window and laid in bed next to me. He went under the covers and cuddled with me. I smiled. Adrien hooked his arm around my waist. He kissed my neck.  
"He won't hurt you not when I'm here." Adrien whispered in my ear. I turned and kissed Adrien. I shifted facing away from Adrien and pulled my contacts out, then went to sleep.

***  
(Morgan)  
I walked around town. When a guy came up to me. Could this guy be food? Well it depends who or what he wants.  
"Hi, have you seen this girl?" He asked showing a picture of Michelle. "She's my ex and she and I well... need to talk." He informed me.  
I took a look at the picture. It was no doubt he was one of her ex's that beat her because she didn't want sex, I'm sure it. I smiled.  
"Yeah, I can show you where she lives." I told the guy.  
"Oh thank you." He replied.  
I walked towards the woods with the guy. I pretty sure we were far enough. I turned around. The forest was dark. Perfect. He can now see my red eyes. I looked at him. The guy gasped.  
"What the hell are you?" The guy asked.  
I smiled and pinned him against the tree.  
"A demon from hell..." I said in a dark voice.  
The guy pulled out a knife and stabbed me. I smiled. The guy's eyes widened.  
"Probably shouldn't have done that." I said chuckling.  
I felt no pain. I ripped the guy's arm off. He tried screaming but ripped off his vocal cords. He made gurgling noise in his throat. He looked at me. I pulled out the knife and stabbed him in the abdomen. He tried screaming some more. I drank his blood from his neck and slowly slit his arm. The man looked at me with his brown eyes. Blood dripped from the side of mouth and my lips were cover in blood. He let out a moan and died. I looked up. I am Morgan. I kill slowly and painfully, but in this case I killed fast. My eyes glowed in the dark forest. I am a demon from hell. I kill for food. I kill sometimes to bring pleasure, well most of the time. I will kill people that hurt my friends and I will kill you Victoria. You made me this beast. I have killed my girlfriend because of you. Now you will pay for what you have done.

***  
(Evadin)  
I wondered the streets with my shirt unbuttoned. I want Michelle, I want to cause pain in Latimer and Adrien. Plus she is a little human. She has delicious and sensational blood. I have never tasted anything like that. Of course I plan on torturing her is fun as well. I like having my victims scared. It brings more flavor there blood sometimes. The thing that tricked me the most is why does Victoria hang out with me so much? I mean I like as a servant but I never thought of her actually loving me. If anything I love killing people more than actually loving people. I prefer to be alone for the last time I loved someone was well. She was a vampire. She broke everything inside of me. She used me. I fell into her clutches. Of course I killed her but I have to thank her. I like feeling pain from my creations. I live off of the pain they feel, and I love being evil. Being evil has so much to offer. I have killed them after I used them. I killed Jamison after he turned Victoria. She asked me who turned her and I told I did, but course that maybe the reason she loves me. I would rather kill her myself but Jamison told me to spare her. After all I like requests. The fun part is Jamison is a spirit watching her so if did kill her. I could probably feel his pain. That is all I have to live for. I walked to a nearby by bar. A girl about hm I would say 24 or 25 came up to me and offered a drink.  
"I would like a drink from you." I told her.  
The girl laughed. "What would you like?"  
"Hm whatever you will give." I said smiling.  
She giggled. The girl leaned in and kissed me. Perfect. I have wooed her. I stepped out into the ally with her still kissing her. I grabbed her head and pulled her head away and bit into her neck. My fangs pierce her flesh. She screamed with a gurgling noise afterwords. I drank the thick blood. It was nice and rich. Something delicious. The warm blood went past my lips. I enjoyed the taste. I was drinking her life away. She moaned closing her eyes. I felt her heart slowing down. The liquid was something you never get the thickness of. I couldn't drink anymore. Her blood wasn't as good as I though but it was well enough. I put her body in the dumpster and lit it on fire. I walked away in the dark night. Hoping I could find some more blood. I am a killer. I kill for blood. Blood is great. Nothing can take that away from those tiny fragile humans. I walked around town killing more and more. Killing humans for fun was something I loved to do, just like drinking blood.

***  
(Me)  
I awoke with Adrien sleeping next to me. I shifted my body to the point of where I was facing him. He slid his eyes open and smiled. He stroked my face. I couldn't help but smile. He was beautiful. I heard a knock on my door. Adrien hid under my bed. I got up and opened the door.  
"Yeah?" I said sleepily.  
"Dinner." Tiffany said, turning and walking back downstairs.  
I looked at Adrien. He kissed my forehead. "I'll be in here okay?"  
I nodded. I pulled on Adrien's hoodie and my smile grew and Adrien grew a smile on his face. I put in my contacts and walked down stairs to the table, then sat down. We were having stake and mashed potatoes. Dad handed me my plate. My fangs came out. I heard everyone's heart beats. I gulped. I can control myself. I cut my stake and bit into the big chunks and drank the blood from them. I now like my stakes rare. The stake was dry and I chewed and swallowed it. I ate my potatoes and got up and rinsed my plate and out it in the dish washer. I walked back passing my Dad, he grabbed my arm.  
"I love you."  
I made my fangs fade. "I love you too."  
My dad pulled me into a hug were I was right next to his neck. My fangs came out. I was about to bite into his neck when Riley pulled me away. I closed my mouth and smiled. I felt blood forming in my eyes. I turned and walked away. When they couldn't see me anymore, I ran up the stairs. I had a tear fall then i stopped crying. Adrien licked the tear. I looked at him. I removed my contacts and set them on my night stand. He placed a hand on my face. he leaned in and kissed me. I held the kiss. I pulled away. I pulled the hoodie showing my neck some more. Adrien gasped. I nodded.  
"Go ahead." I told him.  
Adrien grabbed the back of my head and bit into my neck. I gasped. I closed my eyes. I heard his gulping. My sweet Adrien, you're the only one I want to drink me. I carefully lifted my hand to put it on Adrien's back to help me hold still. Adrien pulled away. I slid my eyes open and looked up at Adrien. Blood dripped down from the side of his mouth. His eyes were as usual red. He licked his lips. Adrien pulled my close.  
"You know. You don't have to do that." Adrien whispered in my ear.  
"Yes. I do." I told him.  
"Why?" He whispered with his lips slightly touching my ear as he spoke.  
"Cause, I love you." I whispered.  
Adrien pulled away. "I love you too." He said. He licked my neck.  
I shivered. I enjoyed that very much. Adrien grabbed my jaw and turned my head towards me.  
"I will make sure he can never touch you again. Like when we are going to high school tomorrow." Adrien whispered pulling closer.  
I nodded.  
Adrien smiled. "I don't want my Angel to get hurt." He whispered in my ear.  
I smiled. He pulled my jaw having my lips touch his. I held it pulling him closer. I felt his tongue and his wrap around mine. I kinda regret saying french kissing is gross when I was little. I really love Adrien.I didn't want to let go. I was happy Adrien and I were together. fate really brought us together and now I have to return the favor.

Adrien pinned me to the bed still kissing me. I pulled away.  
"When everyone goes to sleep, we can go on a walk." I informed Adrien.  
Adrien nodded. I closed my eyes as Adrien went into another kiss.

A couple hours have passed everyone was in bed. I got dressed and I opened my window and jumped out it. I ran into the city. I was surprised I actually wanted blood. I kept running. I smelt something familiar. I looked and there was Evadin. He pinned me against the wall holding my neck. He smelt my hair.  
"You smell wonderful." He whispered in my ear.  
I closed my eyes. "I know but you know I have some secrets.."  
He moved my hair out of my face. "Like what?" he asked.  
"One, I have already died."  
Evadin stopped for a second listening.  
"Two, I have kill many people and you'll probably be one of them." I said full out.  
Evadin laughed.  
"Anything else?"  
I opened my eyes. "I am a vampire."  
Evadin froze. I'm pretty sure he knew it was coming but not this soon.  
"I have one too." He said squeezing harder. "I turned Lena."  
I froze knowing he is gonna control her. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall.  
"You won't dare!" I hissed.  
"Oh but I have." He said grinning.

A/N  
Hey guys... I hope your liking the story I have some new readers... I will say what ever I write is just a story and writing this has helped me becoming a writer. It helps me describe thing so thank you for taking the time and reading this. I know it has gotten graphic but I have some readers who like that kinda of stuff... not gonna name names but yeah that is mostly the reason I write that... and I never want that happening to me... anyways I like you guys and you have kept pushing me forward and I will try to get to a computer as fast as possible. Or my phone or something I will be gone for a while anyways I hope you are enjoying the book. I hope you have noticed how I have progressed through each chapter noticing every detail and I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes this one was a fast one because I was leaving tomorrow. anyways love you guys and thank you for reading this. I write different kinds of stories if you want me to write a story write a review and just tell me what you want me to write.

~isfanastyandlovereal


	18. Chapter 18

I felt like making this :) I hope Victoria enjoys it.

***  
(Victoria)  
I wandered the streets heart broken. Evadin, the only one I love shattered my heart. I still love him but he broke it into a million pieces. Can I forgive him? I felt like I was staked in the chest and I could still feel the pain... It's a pain that won't go away. I killed ten people yesterday.. and the pain won't go away. I walked up to Evadin. He looked at me.  
"Victoria Jamison wants to talk to you." He said showing Jamison. Jamison walked towards me. My creator wanting to talk to me"? strange... He stroked my face and then bit into my neck. I yelped but I decided pay back so I bit into his and drank for a while then I realized. What had I done? I his now... no one can have me now not even Evadin and since I was the one who bit last... he can control me... If we bite at the same time different story. We are in equal control as if you are no more than a month old none of this stuff will happen to you and it will only mean your marked but I was turned a month ago til this day. Damn it. If he also dies he still is mine and only mine since he started. now if I were to start and he died. I could choose another person again. I'm stuck forever now. If I were to kill him I would also die with him. If I kill myself he won't die with me.

Jamison grabbed my chin.  
"A fair maiden all mine." he said showing his long bloody fangs. Blood dripped from them. "I so glad it worked out." He said kissing my cheek and fading.

I got down and started crying. I felt like my life was over with but I was happy I got some sexy

***  
(Me)

I felt the cold breath of Evadin on my neck. He pinned me to the wall. He was strong. He was stronger than me at the moment. His cold hands gripped my neck.  
"Vampire or not.. your blood is the richest I have ever tasted." he said, then his slimy, mouth friend licked my neck.  
I shivered. I gasped. "Good luck trying to touch me..." I said.  
Evadin punched me, knocking me out.

I awoke in bed. I looked in the mirror. Brown hair and brown eyes, tan skin, and no fangs.  
"No... this can't be happening." I said slamming my hand on my desk. I turned and saw Adrien.  
"Merry Christmas." He said with his pale back leaning against the wall. I looked at him. I felt my squishy skin. I looked at Adrien in the eyes and began crying. A tear dripped into my mouth. Salty... another sign I'm human. I looked at him. He pulled me close. I held him close. My warm body touching his freezing cold skin. I was human again. Adrien might actually wait for me to turn 21 this time. I looked at him with my teary eyes. His red eyes glowed.

"Yes you are human Michelle, now let's go open your presents." He said taking my warm hand.I nodded. we walked down stairs and open my presents. I hugged my Dad and the rest of my Family.

A couple of hours had passed and we sat at the dinner table and I sat next to Riley and Adrien.  
"Michelle I'm so glad you gave up your white hair and red contacts." He said.  
"Yeah, me too." I said taking a slip through my straw with nothing in the glass for me to drink.  
"You know there's nothing in there right?" Dad told me.  
"I know.." I said with no expression.  
Dad looked at Adrien.  
"I love your dyed hair." Dad said taking a bite of the turkey on his fork.  
"I didn't dye it. It's natural." Adrien told him.  
Dad got up. "That's impossible!" he shocked. He didn't yell neither did he say it normally.  
"Well as you can see it's not impossible."  
Dad looked at Adrien's roots of his hair. "Crazy.." He said sitting back down.  
"Now, Mr. Cuddeford would you be able to allow your daughter to come to my house after dinner, to have a party with My family and I." Adrien asked.  
My Dad looked at me then Adrien. "Sure but be back at 11:00 by the latest."  
"Oh and Riley." Cade put in at the last second.  
Dad nodded.

I got up from the table with Cade, Adrien, and Riley. We cleared our dirty plates and set them in the dish washer. We walked out. Adrien open his car door for me. I smiled widely. I slid in feeling the rough chair. I buckled up. Adrien climbed into the driver's side. His red eyes glowed through the dark car. He kissed my head. I smiled.

We made it. I climbed out wearing my snow boots. The snow crunched beneath my feet. For sometime soft and harmless it sure is cold. I breathed out seeing my breath. i turned and looked at Adrien. His red eyes glowed under the moon light. I also saw his breath. Geez it must be cold outside. Adrien opened the door for me. I smiled stepping in. I took off my boots. Coran handed me a present and walked off. I was a little confused.. Coran was never this nice but oh well. I opened the present from Coran on the red sofa. I looked at them present. I pulled them out slipping them on my feet. Nice furry, slippers.

"Thanks Coran." I yelled across the room.  
He nodded.

Adrien opened his present from Coran.  
Condoms.  
I laughed and everyone else laughed with me. Adrien glared at Coran with his eyes flickering. Coran grinned.  
"You're gonna need them." He said. I just laughed and opened the rest of my presents. I smiled. I sat next to Adrien on the couch, when Lena walked in.  
"Hey guys..." she said.

Adrien smiled as he saw Lena's golden eyes. They fit her perfectly. I looked over to seeing Adrien grinning and staring at me. I blinked as he came running over to me and bit me.

I actually woke up this time. Evadin's fangs pierced my skin and into my veins. I was a vampire still. I was just dreaming. I growled pushing Evadin off of me. I saw his long sharp and bloody fangs and blood dripping from one slid of his mouth. He smiled.  
"Glad to see you're awake." He said grabbing my chin. The blood that was on the side of his mouth dripped on to me. I kicked him off and hissed. He just chuckled.

"I surprised you haven't tried killing me."  
I growled deeply. I felt the warm blood drip down my skin. I pinned Evadin against the wall."If you touch Lena... I will kill you so painfully-" gasped as something behind. Me I kicked who ever it was and they grabbed my leg and twisted it almost breaking it. I fell to the ground looking up. A powerful hunter, probably a fifty years younger than Evadin but still powerful. My thick hair went in my face as I looked at the ground. It slowly moved back as I looked up at who the demon was. I couldn't recognize the person.

"So, you Lena's friend she won't stop talking about." He said stepping on my back causing my nose to bleed from my nose hitting the cold, hard, rough and rocky ground, so sudden. My eyes looked at him without moving my head.  
"You're the ahole who kept hurting Lena." I said.  
He kicked me in the side. I groan from his kick. How did he get so powerful? He must have drank some of Evadin's blood. I looked over at Evadin. I quickly got up and tripped Lena's boy friend to the ground. I bit into Evadin's neck drink some of his blood as I did he bit into my neck. I suddenly realized if I don't pull away soon, he could have me and Adrien couldn't. I pulled away before he drank too much. I pressed my heel to his throat, crushing part of his neck. He smiled.

"So close." he choked, gripping my foot.

I removed my heal from him and ran. Someone got in front of me.  
"You know you're pretty sexy when you drink blood." Someone said covering my head and tied me up and zoomed off. I couldn't get away from the death grip on me. I kept wondering who is was and why wouldn't they let me see who they were. It confused me. It was difficult to breathe but who ever it was set me down. I broke my wrist ropes but made it look like I was still tied. The person removed the cloth from my head. I looked around, panting, to see who it was but they were gone. I removed the ropes from my ankles. who the heck was that? Why did they call me sexy and take off? I looked around getting up. My jeans were now ripped and my hoodie had blood splatters all away the hoodie. I sighed walking out from where ever it was but I knew it was male. Do I have a stalker besides Adrien and Latimer? Oh and Morgan? Well Morgan does it cause he watches over me.

I turned and looked over to see a female vampire charging for me. I tried moving but I couldn't.. was I scared? Morgan jumped in front of me and and bit into her neck and her dry until he stopped. Why did he stop? He pulled away. He yelled.

***  
(Morgan... I want to describe how he feels at the moment...)

I jumped in front of Michelle, biting into the female's neck. My fangs bit deep into her neck. The blood, I had been drinking, had tasted so familiar. I looked to see who it was. No. This can't be happening. I stopped. I pulled away looking at the face. I set the body on the ground.  
"Morgan, i thought you were dead... but don't feel bad for hurting me cause I will always love you.." My girlfriend said, rolling her eyes back in to her skull and letting out her last breath. I scream out so loud leaves fell from the trees.I fell to me knees. I stroked her pale face. I brushed her hair out of her face. I laid her body leaning against a tree. I am going to kill Victoria now... I got until Michelle grabbed my arm. i looked at her with my red eyes angry.

***  
(Me)  
I saw his glowing red eyes and I pulled Morgan into a hug. I pulled away quickly.  
"sorry I just felt bad for you.." I told him rubbing my head.  
Morgan sighed. "Don't worry. It's alright."  
I looked at Morgan. "Did you see who carried me?"  
Morgan shook his head. "No. I have to go... see you later." he said flying off.

I walked around and Adrien found me. He came running up to me shirtless. He picked me up.  
"You alright? They tied me up and I shoved me against the wall. I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry." He said placing a hand on the back of my head pulling me into a hug.  
"I won't let you go... not ever again but could we bond?" He asked.  
"Were I drink you and you drink me at the same time?" I asked.  
Adrien nodded. He picked me up and carried me into his arms. He set his cold hand on the back of my head keeping my head on his bare chest.

Adrien carried me back home. I was so tired. He sat me on my bed. I looked at him. He kissed me. I smiled at him.  
"I love you so much Adrien." I told him.  
He leaned in. "Impossible.. cause I love you til the day you die." He whispered in my ear.  
"But I don't die." I told him.  
"Exactly." he whispered then his cold lips, kissed me.

A/N:  
Okay I'm deciding whenever or not I should writ e a well one of those scenes...but I don't know if I should... some people want me too... but I don't know if I should... should I? Facebook pm me or write a review... Idk but yeah anyways I'm back and sorry I was gone so long. I went to the beach of my setting and I was kinda wishing I ran into Adrien and the gang on new years but My dad wasn't going on the beach at night it was too cold. Anyways I love you guys. So have you been enjoying the book? I really want to know what you would rate it. It's really important to me... I love the feed back to oh and Carmen thank you for always writing a review. ^-^ It helps.


	19. Chapter 19

(k I felt like changing it back to if you go into the sun light at all you burn and you can't eat food except me... cause I just can... but not very much.. sorry for the inconvenience...)

Adrien pulled away. I looked at him.  
"Let's go to your house..." I said.  
Adrien smiled. "It won't be here until tomorrow..." He said.  
"Wait what?"  
Adrien gave a chuckle. His red eyes gave me a look.  
"We brought property nearby in Dundee, so it was just a forest so it will be just like our normal home, except a replica and not as big." He said.  
I smiled. "When I get enough money we could move back to Massachusetts... I mean it was your home land and you were born there.." I said.  
Adrien's cold pale hand stroked my cheek. "We will... we still have the real house there claiming our land." He said looking at me in the eyes. His red eyes always shocked me. They were amazing, I just wonder if he'll keep them. Adrien smiled. I looked at him.

"I'm madly in love with you... and you came to me..." I said.  
Adrien smiled. "I found my way here... I don't know why but I did and I was happy when I saw your face." He said kissing me lightly.

I smiled. You know, I remember this one time when Riley asked me what is was like to kiss snake bites and I told her I don't know and now I do. The warm air blushed against my cold skin. I realized the heater was on. I looked at Adrien. the heaters always come on at 7:00 am. I looked at him.  
"We need to check the weather quickly." I said getting up and run down stairs to my computer. I clicked on the weather for today broadcast. It said nothing. I went to my t.v. and turned on the weather channel. Then I looked over seeing Riley up. She had sort of messy brown hair in her fuzzy pj's and wearing her blue glasses matching her eye color perfectly and drinking tea probably green tea or coffee. She gave me a nod and went back to to drinking her coffee or tea. I felt more heat come over to my cold body. I stayed standing. If today was sunny we would have to find a house and get coffins quickly. the new started.  
"Alright, today will be-" He got interrupted by Riley changing the channel. I growled, taking the remote from her.  
"What the heck?" I hissed, nearly crushing the remote.  
"What? I wanted to watch something else. I already saw the news..." She said calmly taking a drink of her hot beverage.  
"We burn in the sun light!" I growled.  
"Oh well then.." She said, taking another sip of her hot drink.  
I changed it back. I dropped the remote hearing something I didn't want to hear.  
"There has been attacks of citizens in Portland area. So please be careful and enjoy the sunny weather." The anchor man said.

I looked outside still dark. I looked at Adrien. He picked me up. Just then Dad came down stairs. Crap. Not good at this moment.

"Good morning Riley and Michelle... wait what's Adrien doing here?" he said putting his hands to his hips obviously not happy. He just woke up. His hair was kinda messy and his gray was starting to over power his black hair. He fixed his arms and crossed them. "I'm waiting..." He said growing impatient. His jeans were sagging. I knew what I was gonna get him for Christmas.

Adrien sighed. I looked out the glass back door with muddy marks from the dog trying to get in. The sun was trying to come out. I looked at Dad getting out of Adrien's arms.  
"I need to head to his house I'll be back as soon as I can." I said, looking over to the muddy glass back door several times. I was really nervous.

Dad sighed. "Alright be back before 6:30..."  
I nodded. I ran out, humanly and Adrien followed humanly.

I ran as fast as I could following Adrien to his house. Adrien reached the forest and just then the sun came out and burnt me. I screamed in pain. Adrien was on the porch.  
"NO!" He said trying to get me but Latimer held him back.  
"No, Adrien. She has to come her." He said.  
"But Latimer!" He yelled trying to get to me.

I got up and ran into the house and rolled into the carpet. I looked over to seeing Adrien run to me side. His eye tried locking with mine but I was so tired. I passed out.

****  
(Evadin)  
I got into my house and avoided the sun. Man how I wish Latimer would just go back to Massachusetts. I fell the heat of the sun come into my house. I went to my basement where is was freezing cold. Just the way I like it. I slid into my coffin and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

****  
(WHOO! this will be fun.. I'm gonna do Latimer.)

(Latimer)  
I looked at Adrien who was bent over by Michelle. She was burned really badly. I looked at Adrien.  
"Set her on a bed with no sun light near." I said to Adrien.  
Adrien immediately picked her up. He carried her in his arms. He looked at me worried.  
"Will she be alright?" He asked.  
I took a look at her. Her burns were bad but she would heal. Just then she healed instantly. Adrien gasped almost dropping her.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine Adrien. Now go do what I asked." I stated.  
Adrien nodded carrying Michelle to the bedroom.

I walked around and sat in my room. I had been happy Adrien wasn't alone but Evadin was hot on our trail. As soon as we can we are going back to Massachusetts. It's our home land. Coran went back there with his family, guarding our land. I hope Michelle ca asked her dad to travel and we need to find a day where it's cloud in both Massachusetts and Oregon so if we need to we can travel by day. I hope everything works out.

****  
(This is also gonna be fun...)

(Adrien)  
I never thought, I would love a girl just as much as Jenna. I don't want Michelle to get hurt anymore. I remember the conversation I had with Latimer. It started like this...

Adrien:"God this life is so depressing...Latimer can't you just stake me or something?"  
Latimer:"No I'd really would not want to do that for obvious reasons.."  
Adrien:"How about garlic bread? Do we have any garlic bread stashed around?"  
Latimer:"Helll no.."  
Adrien:"I tried to lay down in the sun, I tried. But it just hurt like _fuck_. Do you have something that will ashify me, like that *snaps*"  
Latimer:"We have been over this."  
Coran:"Hey how about fist punching yourself to death will that work?"  
Latimer:"Shut up. Don't give him any ideas."

I thought I need to end my life but many years later, I found Michelle while trying to travel and she's amazing. She is just as amazing as Jenna was. I wish, that I could know her more but it's so hard to when she still has a family and you know being a vampire we can't go out during the day. I just hope she'll loves me back. I love her. I couldn't just let her die, when she fell off the bridge. She has something special.

**  
(Me)  
I woke up, and yawned. I looked at the red covers to the bed. I smiled, probably Adrien's bed. I felt my face. No, charred skin. I must have healed. I got up and walked out of my room and rubbed my eyes. I walked on the hard wood floor of the house. It was just as cold as me. I rubbed my arm. I walked around. I went to Latimer.  
"It burns." I said.  
"I know Michelle but it wasn't your fault." He told me.  
I looked at him and then I saw Adrien running towards me. He stopped in front of me.  
"You're alright.. I'm glad, but we need to go hunting... I know you drank a couple of days ago but Evadin drank that out of you..." He said. His eyes glowed. I don't know whether I should be a harvester or Hunter.. but I might go with harvester. I want to lay low. I wanted Adrien to become a harvester as well. I looked at the clock. Only noon. I looked around to see Adrien but he wasn't there.. so I'm sure he's a sleep.  
"So where am I sleeping?" I asked.  
Latimer looked at me. "Adrien has a spare coffin just make sure you don't wake him up."  
I nodded. I headed to Adrien's room but I didn't know which coffin was empty. I opened a coffin and there was Adrien.  
"AHH!"He woke up and knocked over his coffin and fell out of it.  
I heard Latimer laughing the back round.  
"You alright Adrien?" I asked.  
"I'm fine. You just scared the fuck out of me.." He said rubbing his head. He shifted his coffin back into place. "Here sleep in mine and I'll sleep in the spare one." He said.  
I smiled. I stepped into his coffin. A nice red inside and a black outside. The pillow matched the coffin too. It's a nice small pillow. I sat down and laid in it.  
"Nice and not to cold.." I said smiling.  
Adrien got into the coffin with me, We laid on our side on the nice soft coffin.  
"I love you Adrien." I said.  
Adrien reached in and gave me a small kiss.  
"I love you too." He said. He stepped out of the coffin and went into the other one. He was about to close it.  
"Wait Adrien!" I called quietly.  
He looked at me about ready lay down suck in a mid way sit laying position. "Yeah?" He asked getting out. I got out and quick ran over and hugged him.  
"good night." I said.  
Adrien kissed my head. "Goodnight." He said. Adrien gave a slow kiss to the fore head and walked back over to the other coffin. I laid down in Adrien's original coffin. I slowly shut it. I never thought I would sleep in a coffin. I opened my door for the last time.  
"NIGHT LATIMER!" I yelled know he was still there.  
"Good night Adrien and Michelle.." He said walking away to his bedroom.

I finally closed it and slid my eyelids over my eyes, slowly. The coffin wasn't too small it was more of too big but I would rather have to big then too small. I began slowly falling a sleep, finally some sleep.

A/N: HEY! I won't be here tomorrow so I stayed up late working on it i hope you enjoyed it oh and the whole well this part  
Adrien:"God this life is so depressing...Latimer can't you just stake me or something?"  
Latimer:"No I'd really would not want to do that for obvious reasons.."  
Adrien:"How about garlic bread? Do we have any garlic bread stashed around?"  
Latimer:"Helll no.."

and so on.. that was from the Q&A.. anyways I love you gys and hope you are enjoying it oh and I'm sorry if you aren't but please no rude post like so and so wasn't in it or could you put so and so in? just please nice comments.. if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all..

~isfanastyandlovereal


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm gonna start with someone elses point of view... not me.. but you'll see.

(Morgan)  
I walked on the street after the sun had set and there was Evadin. I growled he had tried killing my friend.. and worse of all tried killing me. I charged him. I tackled him. I punched him in the face and he kicked me off. I just flew up and landed on my feet and crouched down and hissed. I was full of rage. Evadin laughed.  
"Morgan you will never learn." He laughed.  
I growled."You tried killing me.." I hissed.  
Evadin gripped my throat. He lifted me up. I smiled and gasped.  
"Bad idea." I said kicking him in the stomach and gave him scratches. He scratched me. I clawed him across the face.  
Evadin growled. He gripped my side and scratched my rib cage showing my flesh. I hissed, pulling back. A guy ran towards me. I gripped his head and ripped it off. I ran towards Evadin til Victoria jumped in front of me.  
"You can't hit a girl!" She hissed.  
I smiled. "Your technically dead... so I can." I said as punched her in the face and scratched her throat. It was bleeding horribly. Her blood splashed onto me. Evadin crouched down and hissed. I charged him and went into another battle. I ripped part of his gut out. Victoria tackled, me. Usually, I never hit girl but this girl is a crazy bitch. I swung my leg under her causing her to fall on her back. I went back for Evadin. No matter what I will try to end this dead or Alive he's just one crazy son of a bitch. I charged him. I know I will not back down not yet. Evadin hissed and tackled me biting hard and ripping part off my neck off. I smiled as I stepped back.  
"I regenerate faster than you can even say Carmel..." I said as my neck quickly healed it self and there was skin over my old wound.  
Evadin eyes widened. "Interesting."  
"Why the hell did you turn me?" I growled.  
Evadin chuckled. "Victoria didn't know she had left blood in you but I knew you were one of Michelle's friends.. so I ordered her to kill you but turns out she accidentally turned you into a vampire." He said, smirking.  
I growled."You ass hole."  
Evadin chuckled. His red glowed under the twilight sky. His black hair was stained with blood.  
I tackled him shoving him to the ground punching him in the face having blood stream down his face. he shoved me off and laughed. He a big punch and I barley missed it. He punched me again. it hit me in the jaw. I growled. He took off with his buddies and left. I growled punching a brick wall and causing a big hole in the wall. My knuckles didn't even hurt.  
"Damn it. I'm gonna kill that S.O.B." I said as I took off in search of food or shall I call it the correct term.

Blood.

Blood is something I don't particularly enjoy but to my vampire side it is heaven. I like the thickness.. or is that my vampire side? Either way I hate feeling so alone. That's one thing I hate about being a corpse.. you end up forever alone. You'd be lucky like Adrien if you got a girl. No vampire is that lucky.. No one is..

(Me)  
I rose out of Adrien's coffin. The scent of human caught my attention and ran towards it. I saw the human and tried controlling my thirst. The sensation of blood. I gulped. As the leaves beneath my feet gave away the sound of me being behind the human. I just couldn't handle it. I tackled from the behind and bit into his neck and drank. The warm blood when down my throat. the blood had tasted amazing but similar to mine in a way. I released the neck from the human. The blood had tasted similar. But how so similar? I turned over the body and saw my dad's pale face. He was in pain. A pain he had probably not felt, before. I heard his heart beating fast. He didn't have have enough blood in his veins to stay alive. He will die and not become a vampire. there wasn't enough blood. Even if I tried turning him I could never. would never not want him to become a monster like me.  
"Dad, no..." I said as the tears ran down my face. Please not him anyone but him.  
He pulled out a key and gave it too me. He closed my hand and made me grip the key.  
"I love you... don't.. tell Destiny..." He choked as he took a breath.  
I nodded. He put his free hand on my face."I will..." He cough choking on the left over blood.  
I put a finger to his lips and hugged him. He pulled away and wiped away a tear from my eye. "Don't, tell anyone..." He coughed. He was barley alive. "what you are..." He said as a tear fell from his face. He smiled as he dropped his hand and rolled his eyes into the back of his skull and gave his last breath. His hand fell back on to the leafy ground.  
"No..No.. Wake up.." I called getting louder. Tears ran down my face as I just killed my own father and might not see him again.  
"No! You can't die!" I yelled as looked at his head. My tears came down my face."please... anyone but you.." I sad quietly. I began sobbing. I placed the key through a chain, then around my neck. I yelled, it echoed through the forest. "No please! Wake up! You're my father you can't die.." I said crying the last bit. Everything my dad had done for me all a memory now. Now more ways to continue new memories but to remember the old ones. He had so much left to do. he wasn't ready to die and he's only been married for a year now and I wished I could have taken it back. No way to change that. He should have figured I would be back soon not just freaking come look for me. I looked at him. He looked so peaceful but it scared me. He was the last thing I ever wanted to kill. He had about another fifty years a head of him and I took away his life just like that. Tears ran down my face like rivers. I remember when I was about six and went to Disney World with him. I will certainly cherish those memories. I won't forget 's that one person who is impossible to forget. He is a man who changed lives and died because I couldn't control myself. I looked at the fang marks they were gone. I began crying a river. Nothing is worse then this...

Hours passed and I sat on a freezing cold bench. I took deep breaths as it was 7:00 at night. Tears still ran down my cold face. They left light red trails behind them. A guy came up to me with some other guy friends.  
"Are you okay? You must be freezing.." He said as he stepped closer. His friends laughed."Come on Andrew. Let's teach this girl not to cross our path.." one of Andrews friend's said.  
Andrew sighed. "Can't you see she's hurt? And why? I mean you rape nearly every girl you get your hands on." He stated.  
Andrew looked at me. I lifted my bloody face and looked at Andrew. He looked like my dad when he was younger. He looked at me with horror. He stepped back a few steps away.  
"Andrew what are you staring at? Well snap out of it!" Another friend said as he shove him. Andrew fell back he fell to the ground.

I hissed. I quickly killed the friend that shoved him to the ground bit his neck, ripping it part of it off. I killed the others with one blow. I hit one and it slammed into a tree having his skull shatter and stabbed his brain. Andrew looked at me in horror and nearly fell over.I took off in the sky. I landed twenty feet away and killed a least twenty people. I didn't know who they were until someone grabbed me. I looked to see who it was and it was Adrien. He looked sad. He pulled me close noticing I was looking at him.

We landed on his roof. I climbed down. I ran into his room and went into his coffin and cried there. How could I kill someone I loved? What did I do to deserve this? This is worse then me killing Lena but this time I know he won't live, not this time. Why him, why not Haley or Tiffany H.? Shiz. Haley is a vampire. I have to find her soon. Adrien opened the coffin and picked me up. He set me on my feet. He sighed, setting his cheek on top of my head.  
"I'm so sorry Adrien.. I-"  
Adrien kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We kept kissing. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled off his shirt and pinned me too the wall. He bit into me. I wrapped my legs around him and was about to bit until, I smelt a human. they opened the door and it was Tiffany H. She was tall with her middle shaded blue hair.  
"Adrien, get out.." She said.  
Adrien licked my neck healing it and walked out sighing.

Tiffany ran over to me and hugged me.  
"I heard your father is dead.." She said, pulling away and gripping my shoulders and looked at me face to face.  
I nodded. A tear fell from my face. "I killed him.." I said.  
Tiffany hugged me tighter. "I'm so sorry."  
I closed my eyes and a tear fell from my face, someone stopped the drop with their finger. I looked to see who it was, Haley. My once human friend now a tan and sexy vampire, but not as sexy as me.

"Now Michelle. Don't start crying." Haley stated leaning against the wall.  
"Haley?" Tiffany said pulling away and turning around.  
Haley laughed, a just little. "Well, yeah it's me.."  
I growled at her. "Have you been causing the massacres, Haley?"  
She looked at me with her red eyes. Her black hair flowed down to her shoulders with her blonde streaks. "No... I didn't know there was that many deaths..." She said.  
"Hmm. Interesting.." I mumbled. "So, Haley.. you better watch your food control..." I said.  
She smiled. "I only kill the rapist and every now and then.. a sexy drunk guy."  
Tiffany laughed and I laughed with her. Soon or later Haley joined in with the laughing. A big smile grew across my face. I looked at them.  
"Do you guys know what this key goes to?" I asked, showing the key.  
Haley looked at it. "Probably a safe key." She said holding it in her hand, looking over the key. Adrien walked in."Now, Tiffany and Haley can tag along if they want but we are going to find the safe..." He said.  
I looked at Adrien. I probably knew where the safe could being hiding.  
Haley sighed. "As sick as this sounds... just be glad you kill your father not Evadin or someone else I mean he was looking for you and he watched you before you he died."  
I sighed nodding.

I dashed out and dashed over to my dad and got him in a coffin and ordered arrangements for a funeral. I called the relatives and most of them were crying. His brothers and his Parents cried the most. I told them the date. It was tomorrow. Why so soon? for one I want his body buried immediately and tomorrow is the only day I can do it. I went to the house and called everyone down stairs. My fangs faded.  
"This is an important family meeting." I said with a teary voice.  
Destiny looked at me with a strange look on her face.

One thing for for sure.. I wasn't gonna tell them I was a vampire. With that, I can't tell them who the killer was. I just can't I promised Dad. As long as I live that is the thing I swear to keep. I gripped the key around my neck. I looked down at the carpet and took a deep breath.

My sister Tiffany stood up. "Where's Dad?" She asked holding her bear in her arms.  
"Dad's not coming that's why I called it.." I stated barley able to stop the tears from falling. I will not cry. Everyone was on the edge of there seats. I had everyone's attention. I gulped no matter how I was gonna say this it would come out teary.  
"Dad is dead..." I said so teary and actually almost started crying.

Everyone got up.  
"What?!" Marty yelled. They surround me forming a wall. They trapped me against a wall. I had told Haley to show up. She didn't care whether they saw her as a vampire but Adrien wasn't happy. Latimer and Cade backed off. Adrien was held back by Latimer. Haley burst through the door and shoved them back and hissed. They stepped back in fear. I gasped as I gripped my throat. Latimer,Cade and Haley stood in front of me like a wall. Adrien sat next to me.  
"Sh, It's alright..." He whispered in my ear.  
I gasped as I felt him next to me. I cuddled up to him. I gripped his shirt.  
"Sh, don't cry.. I'm here..." He said holding me. He picked me up in his arms. "Destiny, would it be alright if Michelle went to a party with me?"  
Destiny nodded. She cleared her throat. "That's fine be back before too dark.." She said with her voice cracking.  
Adrien nodded and took off with me in his arms. I had my face buried in the soft fabric of his shirt.

We got to his house and he sat me upright n the cold wooden floor. I was about to cry. I looked over to see a smirk on Adrien's face. I saw a hat in his hand. Three guys stepped out, Cade, Latimer and Morgan. I heard a knock on the door and answered it.  
"Hey!" Tiffany said hugging me.  
I smiled. We walked in and I closed the wood door. Tiffany had her blue hair as usual and looked awesome as usual. She got the same look on her face when I saw Adrien with the hat and slips of paper in them.  
"Oh dear god.." She said.  
Adrien grinned. "Yep, seven minutes in heaven.." He said. "Boys will draw first. you name was entered four times each so my might not have to go." He said as the boys drew there papers showing no expression. Adrien drew his with out peeking and showed no expression when he opened it.  
"Alright Cade, you get to go first. Who'd you get?" Adrien said.  
"Michelle.." He said grabbing my wrist. He pulled me into the nearest closet and closed the door.  
"Your time starts now!" Morgan yelled through the closet door.

I backed against a wall in the darkness of the closet. Cade grabbed me and pulled me off the wall and pinned me to the ground.  
"Cade are you horny?" I asked, barley able to see his face.  
Cade smirked."Maybe, but this is how I have always felt about you."  
I gasped. "But you would never..."  
"Oh but I would." He whispered in my ear having his thick hair tickle my face.  
I gulped. "So you bottle up your emotions and when ever you feel necessary you just let them burst?" I asked shaking.  
Cade smirked.  
My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness for one being a vampire I can see in the dark better. I began breathing heavy. Cade kissed my neck. I shivered.  
"Three minutes left!" Morgan called.

Cade grinned as licked my lick then bit into it. I tried screaming but my mouth was covered by his hand. Tear streamed down my face as he drank, slowly. His cold lips touched my neck. He pulled away grinning.  
"I waited for a while to do that.. I nearly starved myself." He said as he licked my neck. He pulled off his shirt and leaned in kissing me. My eyes widened. He decided it wasn't good enough so he went to a french kiss. I tried pulling away but my head was against the ground. He pinned my arms down. Cade bit my lower lip. I tried pushing him off but he was so strong. I kneed him in the stomach. He groan letting go of the kiss. I hissed at him. He decide to cover my mouth and bit me again.  
"10. 9. 8. 7. 6.." Morgan counted down.

Cade kept drink as he did I felt a smile don his face.

"5. 4. 3. 2..." Morgan continued.  
Cade pulled away quickly and licked my neck healing it and sat in a corner with his shirt still off, he sat in the darkness I laid on the floor rubbing my neck. Morgan smiled.  
"Looks like they did nothing.." He said as he was gonna take a photo. I got up and sat down.

"Latimer, your turn. Who'd you get?.." Adrien asked looking at me then back over to Latimer.  
Latimer looked at me. "I got Michelle." He said as he took my arm.  
Not again. Latimer pulled me into the closet and closed the door then, hugged me.  
"Michelle, I'm sorry. I wish I could have protected you from all those time times someone had tried hurting you.." He said resting his cheek on my head.  
I hugged him back. "It's alright..." I said as tears came down my face.  
"Sh, It's alright.." He said rubbing my bare right shoulder. "I know why you feel so hurt. I saw you with your father..." He said.  
I looked at him. "when did you come in?" I asked.  
Latimer sighed."Right in the middle of it.." he whispered.  
A tear ran down my face and and Latimer stopped it nice and softly with his thumb.  
"I know it hurts...I can imagine. I went through the when I killed my son. He was all I had until I watch over my descendants. Then, Adrien nearly got his heart broken from Jenna.." Latimer smiled and grabbed my chin with his cold soft hand, so I was facing him. "until He met you." He smiled.  
I smiled closing my eyes. I shed a tear of joy. Latimer was like a teddy bear, just like my Dad. Latimer probably knew my Dad a little bit. I snuggled up to Latimer. He made me feel some what better for had happen this week. I stay like this for two minutes. No words no sounds just hugging. he finally broke. Latimer's cold lips whisked over my ear.  
"What did Cade do to you?" he whispered so soft and quiet.  
"He bit me..." I said showing my neck with the fang holes. "And that's all I can say cause it's the rules..." I said sighing.  
Latimer nodded."understood. Want to make Cade mad?" He asked. "He can't do that to you..."  
"Latimer.. I'll be fine but just leave him alone... I'm pretty sure he was just horny." I whispered in his ear.  
Latimer nodded slowly. He just hugged me the whole time. I smiled. Latimer stroked my hair.  
"You'll be alright, and no wonder Cade suggested this game." Latimer whispered then mumbled the last part.  
"I heard that.." I giggled.  
Latimer laughed a little and hugged me.  
"Hey want to pull a prank on everyone? " I asked, whispering.  
Latimer gave a small laugh. "Yes it would be funny."  
"Okay when we walk out.. you give me a kiss on the cheek.. and now let make some noise.. oh and tell Adrien later..." I whispered in his ear.  
Latimer nodded and started crashing stuff around. He accidentally threw a box at me, striking me in face.  
"OUCH!" I yelled.  
Latimer gave a small laugh.  
I tackled him, I smiled as we hit the wall and were in the hugging position. I laughed, quietly and Latimer did too.  
"Time's up!" Morgan yelled opening the door.  
I got off of Latimer and we walked over to the door holding hands and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little.  
"I'll be right back alright?" I said.  
Adrien nodded."Morgan and me have Tiffany so..."  
"Yeah, I'll just be in your room, Adrien." I said as I walked up some stairs to Adrien's room.

I reached Adrien room and opened the wooden door. I sighed as I landed his bed. I smelt Adrien all over it. It was kinda of nice. The nice comfy bed. The red silk blanket felt nice on my bare arms. I had one of Adrien's pillow's under my head. I sighed looking to the ceiling. It looked like a nice pattern of some sort. It looked like dirt pattern only it wasn't brown. It was nice and smooth but it had it's rough parts. I must have been staring at it for fifteen minutes, cause Morgan came up stairs.  
"Michelle it's the girls turn to pick the boys!" He called as it echoed through Adrien's room.

I got up getting off a nice and soft bed sighing. The red silk was also nice. I walked over to the door and open it and walked down stairs. I walked back into the living room and Latimer held the hat out to me. I smiled. I mixed up the papers and drew a piece of paper. I kept it closed and then Tiffany drew hers. She showed me hers. on the paper it said.  
'Latimer'  
I smiled. "Good luck.." I whispered in her ear.  
I took a deep breaths and opened the slip of paper. I showed no emotion but as soon as I saw the name. I was shocked. I shoved the paper in my pocket. I showed no expression on my face.  
"This round you only get three and a half minutes and two, Tiffany will go first since she went last, last time. Now who'd you get?" Adrien asked.  
"Latimer..." She said a little quiet.  
Latimer grabbed her arm. He pulled her into the closet. I sat on a nearby couch twitting with my thumbs.

Time passed, Tiffany came out slightly blushing. She sat net to me.  
"Nice going." I said sarcastically and elbowing her slightly in the side.  
She nodded.  
"Michelle your turn.." Adrien said.  
"Cade.." I mumbled.

Cade dashed over pulling me into the closet and pinned me to soft carpet. He closed the door. He smiled. He pulled off my jeans. I hissed at him. He slapped me. "You do what I want." He said in a sexy low purr.  
I growled. He pinned my arms to the ground. He licked my neck.  
"Cade.." I stuttered.  
He bit into my neck and covered my mouth. My eyes widened. He unbuttoned my pants. I squirmed around. I didn't want him to do this to me. This is more of rape me in three minutes. Cade pulled away and licked his lips.

"Times up!" Morgan yelled as he opened the door.

I froze. I took in a breath and pushed Cade off pulling up my jeans. I ran up stair and put pressure to my neck and went to Adrien's room to find Adrien sitting on his bed. I looked at Adrien as tears ran down my face. He quickly came over and hugged me. he felt the blood on my neck.  
"No he couldn't have."  
"No I didn't bite back. Besides he covered my mouth." I said as the tears ran down my face, leaving a red trail behind. Adrien wiped the tears away with his thumb.  
"Sh." He said pulling me close. he grabbed my jaw and pulled it so I was facing him. "Your are my life." He said. My eyes stayed locking on Adrien's light red eyes. I slowly leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his, cold neck. I pulled away taking a step back and falling on the bed slightly blushing. Adrien smirked. He pinned me down. I flipped him.  
"I'm on top now..." I said smiling.  
Adrien flipped me. "I win." He stated leaning in, smirking.  
I tried lifting him off. "Your strong.." I said.  
He smirked. "Really?"  
I flipped him smiling. "Not as strong as me.." I leaned in whispering in his ear.  
"You win.." he smirked.  
"I know you have something up your sleeve.." I whispered in his ear.  
"Says who?"  
"Says me.." I whispered back, slowly backing off of him.  
"Sexy Michelle.." He smirked.  
"Really?" I said as I zoomed across the room and under the bed.

My mouth was covered and I was taken out and was carried to a strange place and then looked at who it was. My ex, William from fourth grade. I flailed my legs around. He was buff and strong. He threw me into an SUV and locked the doors. I tried breaking the window. It wasn't strong enough. A gasoline trail was around the car. He lit a match dropping it. Flames went down the trail like water flowing down a new stream trying to fill up. Flames and smoke surround me. Adrien screamed for me trying to get me out. I crawled to the back. I cough landing on the last row of seats. There weren't very comfy. The seat were made of leather. I inhaled a lot of smoke. I coughed and coughed. Adrien banged on the windows. I laid there taking breaths on the floor. I coughed and coughed. I thought of my dad and the key around my neck. Someone ripped off the trunk door. They picked her up. She looked at them.  
"Morgan?" I coughed.  
"Sh..." He said putting a finger to my lips.  
We were about twenty feet away.  
I nodded as William laid on the ground gasping. he got up and grunted. Morgan looked at me.  
"Can you stand?" He asked.  
I nodded slowly standing.  
Morgan tackled my ex and punched him in the face breaking his nose. William laugh and coughed choking on his blood. He pulled out a gun and fired. It hit me right in the chest. I gasped. I felt the melt of the bullet inside me. It hit me in a rib. I fell over. Morgan growled punching him to death. William dropped the gun and died at that very spot. Adrien came over to me.  
"You're alright stay awake.." He said. I took my the back of my hand and stroked Adrien's cheek. I smiled.  
"If I shall die... It will be..." I said as I let out my last breath. I dropped my hand and my eyes rolled back into my skull.  
"No! Wake up!" Adrien yelled.  
I laid there.  
He slit his wrist. "Come on.. please.."  
I laid there life less. For once I heard someone crying. the tear dripped onto my face. Someone's hand was placed on the back of my head.

"Please Michelle wake up.." A male voice said.  
I knew that voice. Adrien's. Inside my head was also a voice.  
'Michelle, It isn't your time to go yet..' it said.  
'who are you?' I thought.  
'I am your angel..' the voice said and left.  
Adrien cried on my shoulder. "Michelle please, wake up." he cried quietly as I felt his tears drip on my face. They slid down my face. He pulled me close and put my head to his neck. He sat there for a while.

All a sudden I tasted blood. I heard Adrien gasp and I opened my eyes and I was drinking his blood. He rich and thick blood. The warm blood ran down my throat. It was rich and tasty. You could never replace blood. I gulped it down. I was so thirsty. Adrien stuck his two fingers in me and pulled out the bullet. I pulled away breathing hard. Adrien pulled me close.  
"You're alright.." He whispered in my ear.  
I nodded. "I just need to rest.."I replied.  
He nodded picking me up and carrying me to his house. He laid me in the coffin and kissed my head.  
"Good night." He told me.  
I smiled and kissed his cheek. He pulled my into a full kiss. I pulled away and smiled. "Good night Adrien.."  
He smiled. I smiled back and closed the big coffin. I began sleeping.

I woke up a about 5:30 and got dressed in my darkest clothing, I had my black skinny jeans and a nice long top. I placed in my contacts for two reasons. One, my family doesn't know I'm a vampire and second i want to look as much like my old self at dad's funeral. I pulled on my fedora and walked out and headed to my dad's funeral. It was in the cemetery closes to his parents house. I sat the flowers on his coffin and back away. I looked at all the sad faces. Tiffany screamed. She came charging at me. Haley grabbed her stopping her.  
"You killed him!" She screamed.  
I looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
"Why would you kill him?" She yelled.  
Haley pulled her away and I looked at the sad faces holding a microphone.  
"I have two songs to sing. One is Hello by Evanescence and then after that I will sing the next song.."  
Everyone nodded with sad tears.

I looked over to the piano player and they started playing.

"Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

(piano)

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

(piano)

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday."

I nearly began crying. i can't cry now. If I do they'll see the blood. I went to another song.  
"This one is called In the Arms of an Angel by Sarah Mclachlan.." I said. I held the tears back. the piano player changed the song.  
"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it okay  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here..."

I stopped singing. Everyone clapped. I looked at them.  
"You may leave.." I said.

I began singing another song with some piano done by Adrien.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along ..."

I looked up and everyone was gone. I fell to my knees and started crying. Haley and Adrien hugged me.  
"Sh.." Adrien said stroking my hair.  
"Don't feel more bad but your sister is kinda flipping you off." Haley told me.  
I looked over and let go of the hug and Haley hissed at my sister. Tiffany fell back scared. I heard her heart pumping her blood. I inhaled the human scent and heard her heart pounding her chest. She was full of fear. I heard her breathing heavy. Her lungs filled with oxygen. I took steps toward her. Haley put an arm out in front of me.  
"Don't she's not worth it." She told me with her red eyes peering into my soul.  
I looked away licking my lips. My fangs came out. I left it at that. I won't kill her. I closed my eyes and a tear ran down my face. The blood tear stained my cheek. I kept my eyes closed.  
"Dad... watch over Tiffany too.." I mumbled, crying.  
Adrien kept playing the piano. I heard his lullaby. It was enchanting. Nothing like I have ever heard. He played so beautifully. When he finished song with the last notes, echoing. I couldn't move nor did I want to. I want to stay in my spot and just listen to the sounds around me. Today was a sad my eyes, I started forcing my legs to move. I removed my contacts and I started walking towards home.

Along the road a car pulled over next to me.  
"Hey babe want to hop in?" He asked.  
I shook my head.  
He grabbed my arm. "that wasn't a question." he said.  
I looked at him with blood stained cheeks and red eyes and I twisted his arm breaking it.  
"I said no.." I growled.  
He pulled out a knife pressing it to my knife. I just laughed. "  
"You think a little knife will hurt me mortal?" I chuckled.  
"What the hell do you mean mortal?" He said pressing harder.  
I smiled. "My eyes are real and so it my hair... did I mention my fangs?" I told him tapping my foot and tapping my finger on my chin, looking up to the empty sky. My smile grew showing my fangs.  
He pressed harder breaking skin. Blood dripped onto the knife. I gripped the knife crunching it, in my hand.  
He stepped out of the car and pulled out a gun. "I didn't want to use this.."  
I chuckled. "That's not real or I could do." I gripped the gun bending the barrel." Oh I can."  
He pissed his pants. "What the hell..." He mumbled back against a car door.  
I leaned in. "You should be very scared." I whispered in his ear, having my lips slightly touch it. He grabbed me and pulled me close. I felt his wet crouch and boner.  
"You just turn me on." He whispered in a strong tone.  
I smiled. "Well what's your name?" I asked.  
He grinned pulling me closer.  
"Bad idea... I am wondering if I should kill you or spare you and haunt you the rest of your miserable life."  
He began shaking.  
"Name..." I said pulling away to look into his deep brown eyes.  
"Jason..." He gulped, scared. "Jason Sanders." He voice trying to hid his fear.  
"Are you a relative of David Sanders?" I asked now serious.  
He gave a slow nod gulping. "Yeah..." He choked.  
"Well tell him an old student is visiting him tomorrow." I said steeping back.  
He nodded."Alright.."  
"Oh I forgot..." I pulled myself to his neck biting into his soft neck. I only drank you a little bit. I pulled away know that was gonna leave a deep scar. "That's what you get.. now off and change your pant you smell like piss." I said kicking him into his car.  
He nodded quickly. He shifted and drove off.

I can't wait to see my band Teacher ... I wonder if he has any stories to tell. After all he has the best like the one of... well he was in a play and stuck a ruler down his pants when he was in high school. Crackles me up every time. It started to ran or at least it was gonna start to. I could smell it. I looked around noticing the coll air sneaking in my sleeves of my hoodie. I pulled up my hood and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes. I slowly opened them noticing I was ten feet off the ground. I grinned. I started flying towards my house quickly. I ran into another vampire. I smacked into them bouncing back going straight for the ground and sliding till I hit a tree. I looked up it was Lena. I quickly hugged her.  
"I heard about what happened. I am so sorry your dad died... how did he die?" She asked.  
"I was the one that killed him." I replied in a low voice.  
She hugged me tighter. "I'm here sis. If you need to cry."  
I cried on her shoulder. I couldn't help it. I was the one who killed my father. It was horrible realizing that I enjoyed his blood. His blood is like mine only human. I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Morgan. I hugged him. He stepped back a little.  
"Whoa it's alright," He said stroking my hair. "Adrien and I have been looking for you where have you been?" He asked.  
"Walking away from the grave yard.." I replied in a low voice, as I stopped crying. I pulled away. I saw Morgan's red eyes. I sighed.  
"I'm safe... let's head home.." I stated. I jumped upward started flying across the cloudy sky. The cool air went into my hood. I flew as quickly as possible. I wanted to go to Adrien where I could cry my heart out in peace... that was all I wanted right now.

***  
Evadin

I hissed at Morgan as I took off. I was bleeding every where. Morgan really got me almost getting my heart. I found a random human an quickly bit into his neck drinking the human til I couldn't taste anymore blood. The blood was like water to me. I can't live without it and no other substance can replace it. The blood pooled into my mouth. The warmth of liquid was strong. I enjoyed every drop.

I crawled into my coffin tried and needed to heal. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**  
Adrien

I dashed around everywhere looking for her. I couldn't leave her in a state like this.

**  
Me

The pain in my heart was unbearable. I couldn't get this pain out of my chest and certainly wished it would go away but I knew one thing... One the pain in my chest was...

A/N: Hey guys XD sorry it took so long but was it worth it? I hoped you guy liked it cause it took forever and I had to take a break for a while to finish homework. I am truly sorry but I promise the other chapters won't be as long unless it's like chapter 30 or 50 lol it probably won't get to fifty but if it does O-O that's a lot of chapters... Any ways I really like comments about it but please no spam. I truly loved writing this chapter. I really love to write if you had any ideas for the story le t me know ooh and I'm also gonna write a black butler one... Geez.. the story Ideas I get from my friends.. Oh and Andrew is a random guy who is suppose to look like my dad.. Oh and The songs... I would suggest listening to them... oh credit to original owners.

~isfantasyandlovereal


	21. Chapter 21

I couldn't help myself to crying. I had killed one of the only people who raised me my whole life. He always told me, I love you no matter what you do. It hurts so bad. That aching pain, It was something I had to live with for the rest of time. I may never even see my dad again. Never. That's some thing that would kill me or just bring horrible memories. My own house haunts me with all the memories and pictures. I can't believe I killed someone like that. I couldn't take it. The pain in my chest was causing me to ache and feel that pain, like I could feel his death. I just want to know why he said to not tell anyone. It was something that I was gonna wonder for the rest of time. I know it. But why couldn't I tell my family. Was there something my dad wanted me to do? Or what is that he didn't want me to tell anyone that I was the one that killed him?

The cold air tickled my skin. I inhaled the freezing air into my lungs and closed my eyes. I soon opened them, seeing my house. I landed on my roof, and climbed through my, cracked open, window. I looked around seeing somethings were out of place. I walked around and out my open door. I saw a little note taped to the door of my dad's room. I looked at it questionably, I even I tilted my head. I took the note. I opened it slowly. I saw my name at the top along with a few other names I decided to ignore then and started reading.

My dearest Michelle, Tiffany, and Marty and closer family,

This not is to only be found if I have passed away. I wrote this not too long ago because I had a strange feeling I might need too. I have written different note for each of you kids. I hope to find you some day in heaven.

~Dad

I nearly had tears form in my eyes. I entered the room and found another note saying attic. That was all it said. Attic. I looked at it and wondered why would I need to go to the attic? I walked out into the hall way and closed the door. I walked down stairs and saw Adrien sitting on the couch looking at the floor, with his elbows on his his knees and his hands dangling. He seemed a little worried. His head suddenly moved so he was looking up, to my face with his sad red eyes. I looked at him.

"Adrien I-" I started but was interrupted by a kiss.  
"Sh... it's alright.." He said in a low purr.  
I closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me. One arm was wrapped around my waist. He held me close to his chest. I had tears fall slowly down my cheeks. I felt there warmness of them. Adrien stopped them.  
"It's okay to cry." He told me before light pressing his lips to mine. I felt the warm metal of his snake bites on my lips. I pulled away.  
"Adrien.. I love you so much... I would never leave you.." I told him.  
"Well, do you have to go see him?" He questioned, smiling.  
"Yes, my favorite band teacher... you'll like... well just say hi but don't scare him.. he was my music teacher and always will be."  
Adrien looked at me. "You never played your instruments why?" I looked at him. "I felt like I don't even have a gift.. of playing." I mumbled.  
Adrien shook his head."Don't say that... I want to hear you play.." He said.

I smiled thinking about what he had said. I walked up the steepish stairs into the narrow hallway leading to my bedroom. On my bed was my Alto Saxophone and Flute in there cases. I slowly opened them and a grin grew across my face. I pulled out my flute, first and pieced it together. I smiled. I lined up the tone hole and placed my fingers in the correct position and started playing. As I played I realized how much I had missed my instruments. I played some notes I knew in a pretty order. I smiled setting down my instrument. I pulled the pieces a part and put them correctly back in their case. I looked at the gold saxophone and smiled. I pulled out the neck strap and pulled it over my head. I pulled my thick hair out and then hooked in the base of the saxophone to the neck strap. It was kinda lighter then I remember. I started playing my D natural and started playing one of my favorite tunes. It was kinda jazzy but I like jazzy. I loved my Saxophone as much as I loved my dark, sliver looking, flute. I smiled as I turned around with my mouth piece still in my mouth and Adrien was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and smiling at me.

"I see you love your instruments." He said smirking.  
I smiled with the mouth piece of the Saxophone in my mouth still. I began playing again happily. I played somethings I remembered off the top of my head. I closed my eyes and began playing the wonderful instrument. The instrument always calmed me in anything. I smiled as I put it away. I put the reed in it special case and I closed it happily, then looked at the clock. It was midnight. I sighed as I climbed into bed. I sighed as Adrien was still smirking.

"You're gonna need to sleep in a coffin." He said, pulling me onto my feet.  
I sighed. I pulled my Saxophone with me. Along with my flute in the same hand. "Now, let's go to you're place so I can sleep for a couple of hours.." I said.

Adrien nodded. He placed a hand on mine. I locked our fingers together and he smiled at me kissing my fore head. I gave him a small smile and we walked down stairs where I ran into Destiny. I set my instruments down to the side, out of the way.

"Where are you going miss?" She said with her arms crossed and slightly tapping her right foot.  
I didn't reply.  
"Well?" She said giving the look of 'what did you do.'  
"Adrien's... I need to talk to Latimer." I replied in soothing tone.  
"At this late at night?" She replied in a bad tone, raising a brow.  
I swallowed. "Yeah.." I muttered.  
"After you're father just dying, I don't think it's appropriate." She said in a nasty tone.  
Adrien looked at her. "It's extremely important." He told her concerned and with a hint of worry in his voice..  
Destiny took in a deep breath. "No, You're not allowed to leave because of the murderer close by. They just killed twenty people in Dundee." She replied.  
I gulped. "Alright." I croaked.  
"Now, why is Adrien here?"She stated pointing at him directly in the face about two inches away from where his fore head and nose meet.  
I looked at her. "He's here to comfort me." I coughed a little. I could hear her heart beating loudly. She was angry and I was still controlling my thirst. I held my breath.  
"At one in the morning!?" She yelled waving her hands in an up and down motion from her head.  
"Actually, 12:57-"  
"Don't you get smart mouth me!" She yelled, giving me a glare.  
I gasped, my throat was aching. I gasped, louder. As I fell onto the carpet with a loud thud. Destiny's glare turned into worried eyes. She rushed to my side.  
"Michelle?" she questioned.  
"Can you get me some chocolate? like some from the store?" I asked quietly.  
She sighed. "If it will make you feel better." She replied going over to her purse and grabbing it. She dug through it looking for her keys. Stuff clinched around. She pulled them out making a jingling noise. "I'll be back." She told me, closing the door quietly as she left.

I sat up, breathing heavily. My throat dry. It was burning like I just swallowed acid. Worry and fear rose in the back of my throat making it worse. My head was pounding. I wanted it to stop. I was hungry but needed to control it. I slowly closed my eyes as Adrien picked me up. He sat me on the edge of the couch and cuddled next to me, on the inside of the couch. He wrapped an arm half around my waist, his hand hand circling up to hold my head to his chest lightly. His elbow was in the middle of my back. I kept my eyes closed. I eventually drifted to sleep and the small lumpy couch or was it a love seat?

Victoria:  
I was extremely mad with Jamison. I hated him. It felt like he played with my heart leaving scar deep unable to be healed only to remind me of pain and sadness. Every time I looked at a human I just wanted to kill them but I had to stop this was Michelle's home town. No matter how much I may hate her.. I would never hurt her. All I wanted was for her to feel the pain I felt, when she ditched for for her other friends. So, far no sign of Evadin, but Kyle and his clan are coming. We are going to have a battle, between us and Michelle. I even feel bad for Michelle. That poor girl. I guess she knows how I feel.

Me:

I woke up slowly with a snore neck. It was only 6:07 a.m. I sighed. getting up from the lumpy couch/love seat. I popped my back as I pushed my belly forward. I was looking around. There was the chocolate. I looked at Adrien who was in new clothes. He looked at me, with a tiny smile on his face.

"We better leave soon... or.." His started but didn't want to think of what could happen. I was sure of it.  
"I'm going to see my band teacher..." I told him. I walked over to my instruments and carried them by the handles. "he's the one who helped me through middle school.. basically saving me from..." my sentence trailed off. I sighed as I walked towards the door. He grabbed my arm, gently.  
"I'm coming with you.. I can help by playing Piano.." He told me.  
A smile grew across my face. It reach my eyes showing my fangs. "I love your skills." I told him.  
He gave a devilish grin.  
I smiled. "Take your car.." I told him sweetly.

He nodded. He pulled out his car keys. Three keys on one ring. He opened the door for me. I smiled at him sweetly, showing no teeth. He closed the door behind us and he smirked at me.

"I'll see you at the school." He told me.  
I smiled as I already made a run for it. I ran as fast as I could towards the school, holding onto my to cases tightly. I didn't want to let go. I love this class. This is the class that gave me ideas. Made me feel special. I felt glad to be seeing my teacher again. I always thought he was a funny guy. People call him crazy, well good. I hope his Nephew was able to give him the message and I'm gonna have to get badges and all that stuff to visit. Here we go.. going back to my middle school. It has been about five years. I wonder how much it changed. Did it even change at all were there new teachers? I never know and I hope Adrien doesn't show his fangs. I'm gonna have to wear sunglasses or just tell everyone.. I'm wearing contacts had they were my only pair. I can do this.

A/N: Hey this isfanastyandlovereal.. been a while I know I hope you guys understand it's because I have more then one story going on also school but I get a spring break next week! Yay! Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it..

~isfanastyandlovereal


	22. Chapter 22

I reached the school. I stopped in the smaller parking lot to the side of the school. I let put a giant breath and saw my own breath. I walked on the cement ground. I kicked loose pebbles away from me. I still held my Saxophone and Flute cases in each hand. I heard a car and watched Adrien drive into the parking lot in his white Ferrari. I gave chuckled slightly shaking my head. Adrien drifted into a parking spot right next to the side walk. It left skid marks. I watched him get out of the car.

"Had to show off Adrien?" I chuckled raising a brow.  
Adrien gave a small lip smirk. "Who said I was showing off?"  
I zoomed over to him. I was on my tippy toes in his face. "I did." I whispered giving a toothy smile.

He cupped both my cheeks and kissed me.  
I almost dropped my cases just so I could wrap my arms around him. I closed my eyes.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Michelle?" A staff member said with like shock.  
I pulled away and saw my old teacher Ms. Stoller.  
"Is that you?" She asked.  
I was careful to only smile a little. I walked over to her. "Yeah."

She smiled at me. "Glad to see you. What are you doing here?" She asked a little confused.  
"Oh I came in today to help with and visit some of my teachers during lunch time." I told her happily.  
"Oh and who is that you were kissing?" She asked teasingly.  
I sighed. Crap. I can't say he's a friend now. I have to tell everyone the truth. I can't call him a brother either. "My boy friend." I said happily.  
She smiled. "Good for you."  
I felt like Adrien was smirking. Adrien walked up next to me.  
"Well I'll see you soon Michelle." She said waving.  
"See you soon!" I said waving to her. I watched her walk into the building. I turned to Adrien. "Crap, I guess I can't say your my brother's friend anymore." I said sadly but with some sarcasm.  
Adrien smiled crossing his arms. "Well lets go into the building." He stated. "We need to talk to Mr. Sanders." He said.  
I nodded.

We headed towards the entry doors. As we did we saw Mr. Sanders.

"Mr. Sanders?" I asked.  
He looked at me about to open the door. "Yes?"  
"Do you remember me?"  
He looked at my through his glasses. "Michelle?" He said with a strange look on his face.  
I gave a careful smiled."Yes."  
"Wow you look so different." He said fixing his glasses by the rim.  
"Thanks." I said brightly.  
"How old are you now?" He asked smiling.  
"Eighteen." I replied in a soothing tone.  
"Wow, so what are you doing here?" He asked a little confused of why I was here.  
"To help with you and your students." I said enthusiastically, jumping a little.  
He gave a small smile. "Alright what did you bring?"  
"My flute and Alto Saxophone." I replied lifting my cases.  
"Good," He said as he opened the door for me. "and who is this nice guy behind you?"  
"Adrien, My boyfriend." I smirked a little.  
looked at me. "Should I give him the contract?" He whispered teasingly.  
I laughed. "Ha, no."  
We both laugh and Adrien looked at me confused but at the same time time he kinda laughed with us.  
"Well Michelle are you gonna take out your contacts?" He asked me.  
I just realized my red eyes. I'm gonna have to put in my brown contacts. "Um if you want me too.."  
He smiled. "You don't have too but I was just asking."  
I smiled back again careful of my fangs. "Thank you for understanding."  
"No problem." He opened the door all the way and lead me to his room nearby the gym. He unlocked his door and turned on his lights.  
I inhaled the scent of the band room which was more of spit and mouth cleaner.  
"Michelle what does your boy friend play?" he asked me going onto his small office.  
"He plays an Amazing piano." I said happily. I walked over to his office and set my instruments into his office.  
Mr. Sanders looked at me with a smile on his face. "We are doing a piece with some piano.. He could help with band percussionist on that part."  
I smiled carefully. "That's great."  
"Michelle, how well are you doing on your flute and Alto saxophone?" He asked. "Would you be able to play a little bit in front of me?"  
I nodded. I first put together my Alto. I smiled pulling the mouth piece with the reed in my mouth. I started playing a song called Russian's sailor dance. Then shifted to what I could see off of a higher level of piece music. I played quickly, transferring notes. I closed my eyes and felt my fingers play naturally on the pearl keys of the woodwind instrument. I realized I had stopped playing then opened my eyes, slowly and saw a look of curiousness on face. I pulled the mouth piece and reed out of my mouth having the reed slid gently out, so I wouldn't crack it.

"How long how you been playing Alto?" He asked me, slight crossing his arms and raising a brow above his glasses.  
"I don't know about a year.." I replied a little unsure.  
He smiled at me. "Alright now let's hear your flute." He said uncrossing his arms and placing them on his hips waiting.  
I carefully set my Alto saxophone on the old, flowery couch, next to me cluttered with music pieces.

I correctly put together my flute even though it had been a few years since I have played. I played my chromatic scale in sixteenth notes. I went up then back down. I played high notes and my flute sounded beautiful. I couldn't help but dance a little. I lifted my leg and slid a little to my left, dragging my right leg. I smiled as I played some nice note combos and began to dance a little. Mr. Sanders laughed a little.

"Very well Michelle." He chuckled.  
I disassembled my flute and cleaned it before putting it back in the case. I kept my alto neck strap around my neck. I was turned away from Mr. Sanders. He grabbed my shoulder. I nearly grabbed his arm to twist it and almost break it because of reflex.  
"Very well done Michelle.. you sound like your a professional.. are you sure you only played for a year on that Alto?" He asked in serious but gentle tone.  
"Yeah.. I'm sure.." I said, nodding slowly.

***  
Victoria

I walked into the street. I knew the sun was gonna rise in a n hour but I needed food. I tackled a human and killed it. I saw who it was. Poor Michelle, one of her best friends.

***  
Me

I was in the middle of break and new students flooded in for third period. I smiled as we warmed up in our scales. Te room reeked with spit. I continued to ignore it. Adrien was warm up. before the piece started I looked over at him. His eyes gave a worried look. His eyes grew deep red. I sat my sax in Mr. Sanders office.  
"I'll be right back..." I told .  
He smiled at me politely.  
Adrien grabbed me and ran as fast as he could could get without going vampire speed. He went into a room and locked the door. He was panting in the dark room. His breath quick and shallow.  
"So many humans.." He panted.  
I looked at his eyes. They glowed lighting up his face a little.  
"Michelle, I'm so.." He swallowed some air, "Thirsty." He shivered.  
"You can_" I gasped as I was pinned to the wall. His hand on my hips.  
"I know what your thinking... I created you..." He muttered under his breath.  
I nodded. I felt his cold tongue lick my neck thickly. It grew sticky after a few licks. I felt his hair wisp on my neck and tickle my ear. He bit hard and quickly. I heard him gulping. I also felt blood running down my neck but it wasn't my own it was his. He was crying. He kissed my neck.  
"Michelle I'm so sorry I didn't stop you." He muttered. "It was all my fault.. I could have stopped you but I couldn't I was in shock and then realized what you had done... I-"  
I grabbed his jaw pulling him into a kiss on the lips. I felt the tears fall my face. His tears melt mine on the bottom of my chin. He pulled away. I looked at him.  
"Don't ever feel that way." I said. He kissed my neck healing the wound. For once I recognized he had snake bites when he kissed me. He looked into my eyes.  
"I love you.." he told me gently, pressing his forehead against mine. Our breaths combined. "I would make out with you but we have to get back to your band class." He whispered in my ear.  
I chuckled. "Later.." I purred in his ear.  
He smirked pulling away. He fixed his shirt. He looked at me. "Wait."  
I turned all the way around. "Hm?"  
He grabbed my chin. He licked my cheek. "There was blood on your cheek." He whispered.  
I smiled. I opened the door and walked back into class. I picked up my saxophone and began to play.

***  
(surprise point of view!)

I travel through the forest, I had a blood stained shirt and face. I looked around. My friends joined me. I smirked. We dashed through the forest. We separated to find what we came for. The scent grew stronger. I bashed down he door of the house and chuckled.  
"We're here... old man."

***  
Me

I walked into my house tired and exhausted. I walked up to my room setting my instruments down. I let out an oomph as I hit my lump, springy, twin bed. My cases laid next to me on the floor. This was great. I was so tired though. It had only been a week or so of me being a vampire ad so much has happened because of me. I curled in a ball and began to remember all the things I did with my dad. Why did I kill him? There has to be some reason. I'm thankful it was me instead of Evadin or... I'm not gonna think about it but... if Evadin is alive then who else could be? I sighed not really wanting to think about it. I looked at the white ceiling. I heard a small laugh and sat up turning my head toward Adrien.  
"I see your tired..." He said turning away teasing me.  
"No, don't leave..." I said reaching out my hand, and standing up.  
I felt a sudden quick movement as I was pinned to the wall.  
"Good.." he whispered in a low sexy gentle tone.  
I smiled hugging him.

A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ! Please don't kill me... ha ha anyways I know what to do now and I also take requests also I'm think about having part of the next chapter being a lemon but I don't know... it's up to you guys! You guys will like it I hope... I'm really excited for you guys to read this... Oh and I'm now doing a think where the characters answer questions.  
Latimer: What?  
Adrien: I'm will not..  
Cade: Okay... then...  
Coran: *cracks knuckles* this will be fun.  
Evadin: Oh really now?  
Michelle(aka me): Mhmm SO deal with it!

Anyways ask away by pming me or writing a review. I might actually include a... *gets cut off by Adrien*Adrien: shh don't tell them anything. Me: Okay. I can't give anything away anyways thank for reading this and I hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters and I know I make some errors but nobody is perfect! I notice them and try to fix them.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Shocking news! this chapter has a surprise!  
**

He kissed my neck. I gasped.  
"Adrien?" I stuttered in a whisper.  
"Hmm?" He said looking at me.  
"I going to Massachusetts with you." I told him.  
His eyes widened."What?" He choked.  
I nodded."Yes, I'm gonna say I'm going to find a job there and collage. What more can I do having you stay here?One more lie can't hurt them?" I said holding back sobs causing my throat to hurt.  
"Wow," He muttered.  
I nodded. "I can't have them get hurt anymore because of me." I paused swallowing, knowing I was mainly talking about my fathers death."The longer I am here the more endanger I am putting them." I told him, nearly letting the blood that pooled in my eyes drip down my face.  
He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close."Shh.." He whispered in a low, gentle, considerate tone.

I let out a sob. My air simple but my jaw shaking. I closed my eyes and the blood dripped out the outside edges of my eyes. Adrien stroked them away with his thumb.  
"It'll be alright.." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Lena. I immediately let go of Adrien and ran for her. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same. My best friend, my _closest_ friend I ever made. Now she isn't... she _is_ my treated like no one ever has. She knew me. She brought me off my feet showed me what I could do and made _me_ stronger. She was someone I looked up to in life. Even when I cried myself to sleep I would remember her and the tears would stop because she had brought_ me_ happiness. What did everyone see in me? Why did the people I become friends with like me so much? I don't know what they saw in me. Lena saw something no else could see. She treated me like her younger sis. I'm so glad I got to see her. She's like 20 or 21. She cared so much for me and I cared for her even in the rough times. Even I woke he up in the middle of the night, she was there for me even though it was early in the morning or late at night for her.

She didn't really know what to do other then stand there and try not to fall over.  
"I'm going with you." She told me, gently and sternly.  
I looked at her. We were about the same height. "Why wouldn't you come with me?" I told her, laughing a little.  
"Michelle," She looked at me with worried eyes. "Please be careful." She hugged me. She went out my window then closed it behind her. I found it kinda odd. I turned to see Latimer.

"Michelle, your coming back with us?" He questioned, raising a brow.  
I nodded."Yes, I am putting my family in more and more danger and I love Adrien with all my heart." I told him, whispering the last part, after the and. I didn't really want anyone to know but I could trust him.  
He smiled."Alright, but you have to ask your mother first..." he told me, strongly.  
I nodded.

I headed down stairs. I texted everyone 'calling a family meeting.'

Within ten minutes, everyone was sitting around me either on our, blue love seat, our green recliner, or purple love seat. I always wondered why it was called a love seat... Everyone waited for me to speak.

"I'm going to Massachusetts." I stated clearly and firmly.  
Everyone either gasped or there eyes widened, or at least everyone but Riley and my brother.  
"I'm going to live there and go to collage." I lied, without a change of tone.  
Destiny stood up."What do you mean 'your going to Massachusetts?' You sure as heck ain't! Your father just passed away!" She yelled at me giving me and evil scowl.  
I gave a looked of kindness and apologetic. "I have to go.. I'll be back to visit.." I told her firmly. I tried not to change the tone or voice.  
She growled. "When will you be leaving?" She said, still a little edgy.  
I looked at everyone before speaking. "Two or three days." I mumbled.  
Her lip curled in an angry frown. She walked over to me and she raised her arm.  
I stepped back falling on my butt. I dodged her arm for a second. Then she slapped me square across the face. I felt my cheek go numb with pain and watch blood slightly spray out of my mouth. I fell back all the way.

She gasped realizing that she didn't mean to. "Chelle, I.." She cried, she got on a knee and hugged me. "I didn't mean too.. I have just been so angry that my fiance died."

My head was spinning. Even for a vampire that hurt. I closed my eyes and numb pain spread like wild fire across my face. I could even taste my sour blood. I was nearly about to cry. She had every right to slap me. I killed her boyfriend or in this case fiance. They don't even know the murder lives in the same house they do. I laid there with me legs slightly bent and one arm laying on top of one another, next to my head. I couldn't take it a bloody tear fell down my face. I felt someone's thumb wipe it away. I opened my eyes to see Morgan. I sat up bonking heading with him. I heard a clonk as our heads collided.  
"OW.." We said in unison as I rubbed my fore head and he rubbed his. I looked around noticing. that everyone was gone.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked.  
He looked at me. "They left after your mom did." He told me.  
"How long how I been a sleep?" I asked.  
"About two hours." He said flatly.

I gasped as I got up all the way. Instead of seeing my family I saw the beautiful humans all sitting down looking up at me. But they weren't they were vampires. Lena, Cade, Latimer,and Adrien. They all sat on a different couch except Lena sat next to cad on the blue love seat. I turned and Morgan looked at me.  
"It's alright, they are just in their rooms." Morgan reassured me.  
I took a deep breath as my cheek felt a little better. I rubbed it still. Lena got up.

"Glad to see your awake." She said happily, smiling at me.

Adrien looked up at me with wide eyes, like he'd never see me again. He pinned me to the wall and kissed me deeply. I closed my eyes. I felt the warm metal on my lips. I pulled way having my against the rough white wall. I wrapped my arms around his chest and hugged him. He let go of me. He walked over to towards the couch.  
"Adrien.." I whispered, blushing ever so slightly.  
He just smiled at me. I turned to Latimer.  
"I'll go pack.." I said, walking towards the stairs.  
"Taken care of." I heard of what I think came from Cade. "Your stuff has been all mailed to a fake house, that Adrien bought, near the mansion."  
"Okay.. then.." I replied. I turned toward Morgan. He smiled.  
"See you around." He said dashing off like the wind.

I looked at Lena who smiled at me.  
"I go to go feed." she informed me.  
I nodded and she nodded back and took off from my living room. I looked at the three male vampires. Latimer looked at me. He seemed different.

"Could I talk to you alone?" He asked me, slightly worried.  
I nodded. He took me hand and lead me out my front door. He lead me to his house tat he was renting n the forest. He pinned me to the wall. I gasped as he licked my neck.  
"Latimer!" I squealed.  
He looked up at me. His eyes were black. Shit. Evadin is controlling him.  
Latimer kissed me deeply. He grabbed my hip pulling me close to him. I couldn't break free of his strong grip. He french kissed me. My eyes wide open. I couldn't breathe.

*****  
Victoria

As I walked away leaving the dead body to rot on the ground. I noticed it was dark and the sun wasn't coming up. more of I thought it was but it was going down, which made me more happy. I walked swiftly towards the town. I watched people talk each other, laugh and hang out. I sighed as I felt alone. Where was Evadin? I decided to hang out with some teenagers that seemed to like me too. I smiled careful not to show my fangs. I covered my mouth while I laughed. I was having a great time. I forgot what it was like to be human. I had been a vampire for two years now. I wondered what it was like eating again. I didn't want to experiment with it but It seemed worthy to try some time, but not now. I sat in a cafe with my new friends. I was having a good time. This was something that made me forget I was a vampire.

*****  
Haley

I wondered around in my dark combat boots. I was looking for a fine sexy male. That's all I ever kill anyways. I love being a vampire. I just hope that Michelle doesn't know how I was created and why. It would hurt her so badly. I was turned by a hungry male then I killed him anyways. Sadly It was one of Evadin's males that was on his team. I never wanted to have kids or anything so taking a hit guy and doing things with him before drink from him and wiping his memory. It's fun to play games. I hope Michelle is okay. She killed her own dad. Even though my dad isn't the best I couldn't kill him.. Eww okay I don't want to talk about it. I don't really like my dad. Why did I even bring it up but I think I may be in love with a human.. Ugh I hate love.. It's so playful and so evil as well.

**A/N: OMG PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *cowards* I'm surprised you haven't asked any of the characters a question. They'll answer anything.**

**Latimer: Michelle please forgive for my arrogance. I was being controlled. *looks at me* And still am..**  
**Michelle: Uh..**  
**Latimer: *pins her to the wall* Your mine now.**  
**Adrien: *Waiting for them to get back***  
**Cade: Will there be any girls for me?! I MEAN COME ON!**  
**Coran: I'm f****** bored. I'm sitting in the mansion doing nothing.**  
**Evadin: "Adrien is gonna be pissed."**  
**Me:Latimer.. don't you dare..**  
**Latimer: *Smirks***

**A/N: ANYWAYS! they'll answer any question so please feel free to ask even as a guest. It's fun to see how they role play and poor Cade so alone. I don't know but now I just had to write this out I wrote this all in one day so... I felt like it and had many ideas. I love to write and right now just to keep a secret there's going to be a.. *mouth gets covered by Adrien* shh don't tell them anything.. I want this just between us. Me: okay.. sigh Adrien wins this again but you guys will find out soon.I also have a question for you viewers what starts with L and ends with e? If you tell me correctly you can tell me what I need to do in the next chapter. Also I hope you guys are happy I posted a new chapter within a couple of days. I'm glad I had all this time to write it today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter fans and to Lena for being there for me.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I hate starting with author's notes but I just wanted to say that I do all these pairings to say what you guys like... -.- poor Adrien.. And I feel as if you aren't reading these.  
Adrien: Did you say something Michelle?  
Me: Um no! *sweat drop..*  
Latimer: Guest, I know you aren't happy with me but I wish Evadin would just die.. cause I don't like treating her like this.. she is basically my child.. (names are private unless it's a user..)  
Cade:I'm so lonely..  
Lena: Okay VeninAbyssFAN here's the answer to your question... I would describe her as a pretty young woman with a clear vision of what love really is. She is gentle, caring, a little clumsy and extremely lovable.  
Anyways! None of you guys answered the question so I don't even know if you guys read these.. -_- *sigh* oh well BACK TO THE STORY (^-^)**

I gasped as Latimer kissed my neck. He was actually taller then me by a few inches. Adrien for sure was taller then me by a head or two. I don't really know but this was scaring me. He kissed my neck hard. He kept my arms pinned against the red wall of the tiny house. I couldn't move. I tried to move but his grip was tight. Latimer held me there.  
"Don't move... it will only make it worse." He told me.

****  
Lena

I wondered the city. I carefully picked my human. I watched a male drunk probably twenty one or twenty two. I stalked him and then tackled him in a park with out him looking. I bit into his neck near his collar bone where his skin was soft and where I could get the most blood.I closed my eyes slowly and drank. He seemed to not bother it or he was to drunk to even understand he was getting drank from. The blood easily oozed into my mouth and I swallowed quickly. This is where I heard a moan and opened my eyes and he was dead. I tasted nothing but air in his veins hat tasted like blood. His veins began to cringe and dry out. His body now extremely pale. I picked out the body getting rid of the fang marks and my DNA on him and threw him in a dumpster. I wiped my mouth and my eyes glowed. I flew up into the sky. The cold air rushed over my face and sent my hair straight back. I quickly flew.

***  
Me

"Latimer." I whimpered.  
He looked at me and a spark was in his eye. He blinked. "Michelle., I.. go!" He said letting go. "Go!"  
I nodded and ran. I ran but was to late. He pinned me and began to kiss me rubbing my side.

"I'm sorry.." I muttered into his mouth. I kicked him in the balls.  
He gasped and fell back. He was on his knees. I took off there. I ran for my life til I was tackled by a vampire, Female. She looked at me.

"Master will be so pleased." She said demonically.  
I broke her neck and she let out a squeal as I twisted it all the way around hearing every bone in her neck break. Her hair was red and in pig tails. I ran. What the hell was that. Latimer.. I'm sorry.I gasped as I fell to the ground. I gasped. Crap, no.. I'm hungry. I need blood but I need to stop. I need to control. I fell on side. I laid in the leaves and closed my eyes as darkness swept over me.

***  
Lena

As I wondered around I looked for Michelle. Adrien told me she was with Latimer so I tried tracing Latimer's scent only to leave a girl with whit hair not too far away from an girl that smelt dead laying about twenty feet away from her. I walked towards the helpless female with long white hair. I looked silky and bright under the dark sky. I paced my way over, crashing my way through the leaves, making them crunch or bush by my ankles ankles. I turned her over. I gasped at the face. I brushed the crunched leaves off her face. I rested her shoulders in my arm, holding her.  
"Michelle," I started gentle. "Michelle," I said a little more uneasy. I growled and began shaking her, by her arms. "Michelle!" I yelled now angry my friend wouldn't wake up. I picked her up and ran to her house quickly. I dashed through the door to see a red head laying on the couch a sleep. His arms crossed behind his head. His eyes closed gently. His chest covering a skin tight grey shirt.  
"Adrien, wake up!" I roared.  
He woke up shaking and startled. "What is it?" He groaned scratching his head.  
"Your girl friend," I paused. "My best friend!" I yelled emphasizing it. "Is hurt." I growled.  
He got up to see her. He took her from my arms quickly. He laid her on the couch. He stroked her cheek. He took in a breath. He looked quickly at me. "Get me a bowl.. she might not like this.. "He told me. I went to the kitchen quickly and looked through the cupboards I found a bowl.

***  
Adrien

I sighed as I hated doing this but it was the only way to wake her up. I bit my wrist I drank some of my blood putting it into my mouth. I waited for Lena. The taste of my blood was weird and strange. I didn't like but I wondered why everyone else did. My venom started to go into it. I swallowed it. I shivered.  
"Gross." I muttered. It tasted awful in my stomach. I was about to hurl which was why I asked Lena for a bowl. She came running up to me wit h a giant bowl. I hurled. I felt my blood come back up even worse then it had tasted with an acid flavor.  
"God.." I said under my breath. I was ready. I stroked Michelle's hair out of her face.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered in Michelle's ear.  
I bit her hard, in her neck. My venom going through her system. It was giving her adrenaline. By this I was having her wake up. It would give her a jump start and force her to get in the mind set of find a human and kill it. If she doesn't find a human soon she go on a rampage and could kill this whole city. I gave her enough to the point where all I could taste was my venom.  
I pulled away quickly and pushed Lena behind me."Stay behind me.. I don't know what could happen."

**  
Me

My body was full of energy. I shot up from the couch and was standing. I turned my head, slowly, towards the two. Adrien kept Lena behind him. I gave a low growl. I looked over at the door and Adrien dashed over opening it. I ran out the door frame and look around for a human. Not a single scent. I had been up for about twenty seconds. I quickly ran around. I found a business man and tackled it. I bit into his neck hard. I heard a scream come from the male. I covered his mouth and bit hard drank quickly. Blood to me now was just like apple juice to a five year old, addicting and yet you crave more after every gulp. I twisted his neck and killed him, blood spattered on me, well what was left in his system. I dropped the body and looked for another human. I was tackled and my arms were behind my back. I slid a couple of inches on the cement side walk. I hissed and tried squirming around. I growled.  
"let me go!" I hissed. "I need more!" I roared.  
"You don't!" Cade yelled.

I realized Cade was on me. I was panting.  
"I owed you for trying to rape you.." He whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry sometimes I let my beast come out." He whispered gently. He hooked a pair of hand cuffs around my wrists and a chain around my neck. I squirmed. I growled and hissed at him.  
"I'm sorry Michelle but you need to go somewhere safe." He told me standing up.  
"I can take her to my place." Said a female.  
I turned towards the voice.  
"Haley." I said innocently.  
"Michelle you need control.. " She picked me up by the arm. She lifted me up onto my feet. I got well balanced on the side walk. She looked at Cade.  
"I'll take her in safe keeping. I'm her best friend and seeing her like this kinda makes me laugh..." She gave a chuckle. "I would never expect her to act in such ways but I'll get her back to normal."  
I heard a low growl from behind me. "Only if I can come." I heard.  
"No, you can't." Haley hissed.  
I hissed loudly. "You can't do this! I need blood!" I roared. I was unable to control myself. But just the thought of my next dripping throat, was killing me. I roared loudly. "please!" I yelled.  
Haley shook her head."No, and I have found my soul mate.. he will train you." she explained to me.  
I growled. I roared at the top of my lungs.  
"I'm sorry Michelle." She said smacking the back of my head. I became dizzy quickly and fell over. I groaned and watch Adrien stand behind Cade. My version was blurry. I blinked slowly. I opened my eyes trying to stay awake. The slowly began to close.  
"What the hell did you do!" I heard him growl but fade.  
I groaned passing out.

**  
Haley

"I did what I could you asshole!" I growled. "Don't you dare."  
Michelle's boyfriend growled. "Fine be that way if you hurt her, I'll be sure to make sure you'll be wish you'll be in hell!"  
I chuckled. "I already have been there and was kicked out." I said flatly.  
He growled. He looked at Michelle and stroked her cheek. "Please be alright." He said pressing his forehead to her cheek. He kissed her cheek lightly and stood up. He looked at me and ran off. I watched the other male leaving with a glare at me.

I picked Michelle up and threw her on my shoulder and dashed away.

**A/N :NONE OF YOU HAVE SOLVED IT! I'm surprised in you guys I sure you guys would have looked it up or something oh well I'll just wait XD I hope some of you where happy to see Cade back and as good guy XD. Can't blame him, he's so alone. I feel bad for him.**  
**Adrien: That... friend of your better treat you well.**  
**Me: ummm...**  
**Cade: Really Adrien can you just stay cool?**  
**Latimer: Cade cool your jets.**  
**Coran: Whoo! An Yelling Fest! Well I hate all of you.**  
**Me, Adrien Cade, Latimer: *glares at Coran***  
**Coran: What?  
Anyways... everything is almost back to normal and keep the questions coming and I'm sorry it took so long! Gosh XD I wish it didn't. Well I hope you guys are enjoying these. I feel as if you never read the author's notes. I feel like it's a waist of time but if you wanna be in the story let me know I'll include you some how even if it means killing you.. I'm sorry but said you wanted to be in it. XD I'm havign some difficulties of my own so.. but summer is at my door step two weeks! *gets up and starts dancing* Oh and for thos of you that don't know I do a very well latimer voice and episode fourteen came out on May 18th! I broke my head phones because of the ending but it was worth it.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Oh so um... I figured I'm gonna do authors notes at the beginning now... but not too much and please don't kill me for what happens in here today.** ***cringes* *runs and hides*  
Adrien: Michelle?  
Latimer: *sigh*  
Cade: since none of you have asked I shall Mr. Single forever. I have no problem with that.**

**Well I'm still accepting questions :) feel free to ask anything... oh and please if your give me a review that points out some errors thank you ^-^ I like to know.. onl if it was a lot... but hey I'm learning.. and no ALL CAPS BECAUSE I'M MAD OR ANGRY reviews or pm's please... or I may report you... sorry just one person seems to do it very ferquently and it's rude... I hope you know who you are.**

I woke up, sitting on my knees, on a cement floor. My eyes and nose covered with a dark blind fold, probably black. I couldn't smell a thing. I didn't know who was in the room or if I was alone. I opened my eyes and couldn't see through it, no matter how well trained my eyes were, all I saw was black. I moved around as my hands and feet were tied together, tightly. I tried to breathe and realized I was gagged. I growled, muffled.  
"Michelle stay calm." Haley said.  
I squirmed around. I wasn't happy. I was full of rage and angry. My body showed it but my eyes showed anger and fear. They show everything but no one could even tell right now. It grew brighter when a light was flicked on. It was the one above me.

"Michelle, I've brought someone, even though I hate her guts." Haley said.  
"Yeah and I hate yours." said a snooty, voice.

I growled. I hated being tied.

"Michelle come on, you have to control, please, I don't want to see my friend, or even worse, my sister, become something I thought she never could become." She said.  
Haley sighed. "Really?"  
"Yes, Haley, just cause your a vampire doesn't mean I can't take you down and beat your ass." She growled.

Haley, I knew could blow it any second but she wasn't gonna because of me.

"We are going to untie you, stay calm, and so won't have to retie you. Got it?" Haley stated.  
I nodded with a slight growl.

I felt the ropes loosen. I sighed in relief shaking my arms.

"Now the blind fold." She said as she slowly removed it.

I squinted for only a second before my eyes got use to the light. It was a yellowing shaded light. I was still gagged.  
"Keep that on.. or I'll tie you again." Haley growled.

I gave her a glare while she wasn't looking. Riley. That was who that was talking to Haley. I should've known. The voice. I should have recognized it ina second. I was too distracted. I was about to get up til I was shoved back on my knees.

"Stay down, don't even try to get up." She growled.  
"Don't you dare tell her what to do!" Riley barked.

I sniffed slightly. Riley smelt so good. I could taste her blood running down my throat. The thick, warm, sweet, tender, juicy, blood. I got up and haley tried to grab me. Riley looked towards what probably, was a blur of me. I pinned her to the wall and bit hard into her coax neck. I drank quickly. The blood exuding into my mouth quickly. I swallowed, rapidly. Haley did nothing I could tell she could careless. I felt riley screaming and squirming around.

"Michelle!" She cried. "Please stop!"

I continued. It was all muffled til she pulled me in a hug.  
"It's alright.. if you don't at least I'll see Andy.." She said weakly.  
I gasped letting go.

Riley fell over. I caught her. I could still hear her thumping heart. She was barely alive til I heard her whimpering then it turned into screams. I watched the venom rush through her viens. My jaw dropped. Blood rushed down my pale cheeks.

"No, you can't be.." I trailed off and started to sob.

Her body flinched and spazed. I laid her down and watched the venom make her viens rise up. She cringed in discomfort. She groaned and whimpered. She screamed every now and then. I don't blame her at all. I heard a knock and walked over to the door. Haley continued to stay against the wall looking at her perfect, red and black nails. I opened the door.  
"Victoria..." I growled.  
She looked at me with her morbid red eyes. "Hi, um I would like to say-"  
I growled. I propelled her backwards. She flew back. I looked over and saw a wooden handled shovel. I growl. I broke it off and ran at her with my instant stake. "Die bitch! Die!" I growled. I staked her. Her eyes grew wide, in shock and fear.  
"Please... forgive me..." She rasped.  
"Never." I replied twisting it and watching her eyes roll back into her skull. I left her there. Tears flooded my eyes. "You deserved to die..." I said as I walked away. I headed back to Riley. I walked through the door way.

"You have a mess to clean up Haley.." I ordered.  
"Whatever." She snapped.  
"It's a body."  
She got excited. "Be back soon!" She stated happily walking out the door.  
I dashed over to Riley, she wasn't breathing.

"What happened to my fucking shovel handle!" She yelled.  
There was a pause.  
"Never mind! It's in the dead body!" She roared.

I looked at Riley. She gasping taking ina lot of air and sat up. Her red eyes bright.  
"What... Where... what happened?" She asked.  
"You were turned." I replied steady. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry.'  
She looked at me. "It's alright.. now I can understand at least some of your situlations better." She replied. "I hope you know I'm going to Massachusetts with you no matter what right?"  
"What!?" I screamed.  
"Yeah.."  
"You-"  
"We'll discuss why later."  
But I-.. I.. grr." I protested.

***  
(time skip to about a few hours later)

I walked into our house with a sigh. Riley behind me. I walked into the dark house. Everyone wasn't here from what I could tell. I looked at Riley.  
"Sucks to be turned before twenty-one." I told her.  
"Why? Cause you can't drink? Who would want to?" She established.

I sighed. I heard one heart beat though. I figured it must be Destiny or Tiffany. Marty was at Nick's. I looked at Riley.  
"Your eyes are gonna need contacts." I stated.  
"Why?"  
"Mom doesn't know what vampires are and will never know.." I said.  
Someone turned the doorknob. I looked at Riley. She was gone, probably hidding, like I should be. I jumped up the couch and hid.  
"Hello?" I hear a male voice say. I growled as I tackled the male. I saw his eyes.

"Morgan?" I said.  
"Yeah?" He wheezed.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I have news." He said.  
"Well what is it?"  
"I'm going back to california." he said. "I'm leaving. I hope to see you around." He said as he shoved me off. I hit the thick carpet with an _umff_. I looked at him.  
"See ya around."

Without a word he left. I got up and looked around. I sighed. I was tackled. I wa spinned to the carpet, laying on my stomach.  
"Guess who?" a perky voice said.  
I chuckled. "Latimer."  
"Right-o." he laughed getting off.

I laughed as I got up. He looked at me and smiled. I gave him a big hug.  
"I see Riley is a part of the family now... our vampire family." He pointed out.

I turned around and there was Riley with her bright red eyes.

"Yes Latty, I am now." She said chuckling afterwards.  
He walked over and hugged her.

I was glad to see she was a least not extremely mad at the moment, but I have a feeling it will strike me back across the head later. I turned around and saw Lena. She smiled, showing her fangs.  
"Riley is a vampire now?" She said, in a kinda cheerful way, "That's cool."  
I smiled. I walked over and hugged her. "I know but I'm glad you're alive." I said. I felt tears falling down my face.  
She rested her chin on my shoulder. "I'm glad to see you're alright." She said. "Please just remember no matter what happens you'll always be my little sister." She said sweetly and caring.  
I smiled just hugging her was the best medicine. She knew some much better then my own family. I could trust her with my life. She let go and walked away. I smiled as she went over to Riley and Latimer.

I headed up my stair case and headed for my room, quietly. I opened the door and there was Adrien laying across my bed with arm prompt up, holding his head. He flickered his eyes up to mine and smiled. The room was lit with candles.  
"Hello there, lovely night isn't it?" He said, showing his white teeth.

He looked so damn hot right there. Just the position he was in gave me the chills. I looked at his hypnotizing red eyes. before I knew it, I was actually walking towards him. He smiled at me. He showed me his fangs, by simply just smiling. I looked at his body slowly. My eyes looking at him from head to toe. I laid next to him, with my back to him. He wrapped his arounds around my tiny figure. I looked at my book shelves. They were full or books mainly by Chirstopher Pike, and my other favorite authors and series. I smiled at the title Thrist. I still love that book. I closed my eyes.

"Michelle?" He said.  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you kill victoria?" He asked.  
I nodded slowly.  
"Why?"  
"She deserved it."  
He shifted. I felt his cold lips press against my temple, before laying completely back down. "Love you." He whispered.  
"I love you.." I paused. "With all my heart."

That's when I started to fade into a sleep. all I thought of was how Adrien was a real softy. He's so nice ebut people see him different but to me he will always be my sweet vampire.

***  
(surprise point of view)

I reallly didn't know what was going on. Why was Michelle acting so strange. Her white hair? Red eyes? did I see fangs? But her boy friend... Red hair. Blood red eyes? And her history teacher... Why did his voice sound old? His eyes seemed normal or like mutation in change but... why does his voice sound so old?

***  
Evadin

I fell free like I just broke from a spell. I shook my head. I looked over at Eve.  
"Glad to see your head is out of that stupid love spell." She said, crossing her arms, and leaning against the wall.  
I smirked. "Glad to see you back.. it's been about a year now."  
She chuckled. Her red eyes glowing brightly. Her pale skin make her hair seem extremely dark. "Oh yes Evadin, that stupid girl Victoria? Yeah, she put you under a spell. You were pulling out then, you stopped then tried again, and failed, but now she's dead so you can be out of it."  
I smiled. "Ah, finally free to kill anyone and love anyone.. Latimer is happy... shall we change that?"  
Eve smiled. "No, not now... you'll have to go feeding first... also you have some guests." She explained.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, Evadin if you would follow me please..." She said leaning off the wall.  
I walled over and followed. Right there in the living was a clan full of hunters. "Perfect."  
"When can we spill some blood?" a southern accent asked, eager.  
"In due time." I grinned like a demon fresh from the graves of hell. It's fun to be evil.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N:_ Surprised, I see many of you are. More and more ideas will flow haha I'm happy and I'm happy that so many of you still read just know it means so much too me that I have people reading this. Thank you. It means so much.**  
**Latimer: I heard rumor you were going to kill me..**  
**Me: HELLL NO I can't kill you in this book. (seriously I can't XD I love Latimer.)**  
**Adrien: What about..**  
**Me: Shush Adrien I don't know If I am going to write that... anyways back to the story.**

I woke up slowly. It was about six a.m. Adrien was gone. I shifted as I felt a piece of paper. It said one word. _Hunting._ I nodded kowing he couldn't drink from me all the time. I got up from my springy twin bed. I groaned as I got up. I popped my back and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I took off my old clothes and pulled on sme jeans, a tanktop and a black, I love my tigers, baggy sweat shirt. I sighed it was gooing to be hard for me. I grabbed all my bags I could. I placed them on my bed. I un zipped all the sorts of bags or suit cases I had. I took all my items and placed them in a fairly large, suit case. I sighed when I put all my clothes in my duffle bags. Everything I needed was packed. I walked down stairs. I had three out of the four bags I fill with my clothing and personal items. I placed them at the bottom of the stairs. I sighed there was Riley, she had all of her stuff ready as well. I sighed as I looked at her.  
"I have one more," I said as I went up stairs. I opened my door and grabbed my suit case and left a note for destiny. I brought the case down stairs til I remembered I forgot the key. I ran back up stairs for the second time and went in my room and picked it up. I was curious of what it opened. I noticed the attic was open. I took a look and there was only a single safe. It was a lock and key safe. I looked at mykey and walked over and opened it. I saw a few things. I found another key and combination. I sighed. It was also his will. I went downstairs and placed it on the counter. Unhooking the chain, I placed the new key on my chain then around my neck. I kept them safe. I knew they would come in handy sometime. Riley came into the kitchen.  
"Let's go." She said, kinda hurried.  
I nodded and headed out. I carried everything into the taxi. I sighed.  
"Adrien said he would meet us there." She explained.

I nodded. I slid into the Taxi. Riley slid in on the other side. We closed our doors in unison. It made a loud thud and the driver began driving to the airport. I pulle dmy hood over my head and began crying. I didn't make any noise, I just had tears fall. I was heart broken but it kept my family safe. I already killed Dad, I didn't want anyone new. Destiny was already heart broken and I felt gulty. It made it worse when the memories of me as a child came up. I went through my memories one by one. I watched me laugh and get tickled by my father. They kept going through my head til, I saw the last one where I had killed him. I cried and this is where I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Michelle, we're here." Riley said as I looked at her.

I wiped the blood off my face and got out and there was Adrien. He knew something was wrong and ran up to me. He hugged me and my hood fell back from impact.  
"Sh.." He whispered in my ear stroking my hair.  
I closed my eyes.  
"You'll be alright.." He said. "I know how you feel."  
I saw Lena talking to Latimer and then buried my face into his shoulder. The soft cotton covering my wet, bloody, eyes.

***  
Evadin

I smiled at the sight of Kyle.  
"Ah, you're the one who has been cause murders.." I stated then laughed evily.  
"Oh yes, we been having quite a hell of a time." He replied cracking his knuckles.  
"I believe Latimer is going back to his little house out in the woods." I deemed.  
"Oh really? I have a song for them. Especially cade.. The itsy bitey vampire-"  
"Hush Kyle," I snapped.  
"Now, shall we feast before we head out?" I asked the group.  
They all removed their masks smiling at me. They gave me a look of happiness and evil.  
A grin spread across my face in seconds. "Kill who you'd like except leave her family alone, I want them for myself."  
The all put their masks back on and nodded. They were gone in a flash. Eve looked at me.  
"Humans have no reason to live, they're all just our prey." Eve stated.  
"Very true Eve darling."

***  
Me

I sat on the plane. I made sure to keep the window cover closed. I don't want burnt. I looked at Lena and Riley sitting in the same row as me. They smiled.  
"We didn't want you to be here alone." Riley said smiling.  
I gave a small side smile. I drifted into an endless sleep.

***  
Evadin

I walked intot he house and there was only a smell of one human. I followed it and saw someone who seemed to be Michelle's twi. I smirked as I saw her sleeping. Her chest rising with every breath. I walked over quietly and leaned over into her ear.  
"Be reborn.." I whispered then bit into her neck hard. My ears began ringing with her screams in pain. I bit hard let my venom be injected into her.

***  
Me

I got off the plane. I walked down the place and saw Adrien.  
"Adrien.." I muttered.  
He smiled and held his arms open.  
Riley ran over and hugged him. "I know I missed you too bro." she said, patting his shoulder and faking crying.  
I chuckled. I walked over to smiling Latimer.  
"Good to see you." He said.  
I smiled brightly. "So where's Coran?"  
"At home, he waiting for you." He replied.  
"Oh."

Adrien put his arms around around my waist.  
I giggled. "Why hello Adrien."  
"Hello, how arte you love." He whispered in my ear.  
"Perfect." I replied, sorta happy.

I was at Latimer's house. The mansion was huge. I walked in with the click of my shoes against the tile floor. I was in awe.  
"Wow." I said. It was the only thing I could say. I was shocked. I had coran grunting behind me.  
"Where do you want these?" Coran said.  
"In Michelles's room." He simply said.  
Coran rolled his eyes and dashed up stairs.

I walked over to the red couch and sat down. I sighed. I already felt like I was home but nothing could replace my real home. I curled onto the couch. I was shaking. I was cold and slightly. I saw the book sheelves filled with books of all ages. They were alll various vcolors from red to blue to black to green. The books were either leather, paper, and wooden hard back. I laid on his soft, red, couch. It was near the roaring fire place. The heat waves lingered in the air. I inhaled the sweet essences of the burning wood. It reminded me of a camp fire. Oh brings me memories. I looked at the cieling with a sigh. I could get use to this I guess.

**_A/N_: I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry this one was short I was kinda at a writers block but now I know where to go! haha I wiklll give credit where I got the idea from thought cause it's a good story! But there will be two surprises!**  
**Adrien: What are you talking about?! whats going on?!**  
**Me: you'll find out.**  
**Cade: HAHA I'm making the girls go gah gah. *flips hair***  
**Coran: *rolls eyes***  
**Latimer: Oh cade your only doing that cause your alone..**  
**Evadin: I have a new slave. her blood was horrid but it was worth it.**  
**GAH! but I think you guys will be quite surprised of the surprises... but it willl kill me DX I will NOT tell what they are! And I'm loving input right now! SO please help if you can.**  
**Xyalia: Who are you?**  
**Me: Oh uh.. *blushes* *rubs back of the head***  
**Adrien: My girl friend.**  
**Xyalia: Oh.. nice to see you love some one.**  
**Me: Uhh *blushes* Really?**  
**Adrien: Yes.**


End file.
